Evermore
by Azakuya
Summary: Touko's journy ended the moment her dear Reshiram fell to the ground. When circumstances turn for the worst, fate has a way of butting it's beautiful head in to her life. While befreinding the mysterious King of Team Plasma she will have to compose a plan to save Unova from its impending doom.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, This is my first Fanfic ever and my most recient work in about two or so years. I have no idea what I am doing so bare with me. If you like it please feel free to tell me but I do not require you to review or anything (but it is appreciated :D). I hope you enjoy the first few installments and thank you ever so much for taking a peek at it!

(Disclaimer: The characters belong to Gamefreak, Pokemon, Nintendo, and creatures inc.)

* * *

Touko has lost the battle of Truth and Ideals with N. Devastated and wounded, she and Reshiram huddle together as she sooths both their wounds. N, arrogant with triumph, smirks but only to let the superior feeling fade as Zekrom nudges him with a low growl. Seeing the young woman lightly stroking the dragons snowy fur with tears in her eyes made his heart sink to the lowest point of his body with it freezing in its place. He could see she loved and cared for this monster, though she had only met it and it in return shared her feelings. They were truly meant to be together, such a bond could clearly never be severed. She would not give up this Pokémon. N stumbled as Zekrom nudged him once more. N didn't need telepathy or his gift to understand Pokémon to know what the Legendary Dragon meant. Without a second thought he made his way to the sobbing girl. Not knowing what to do, he glanced back to the black dragon. It moved its head in a way as to tell him to go on.

_Your highness, Reshiram and the princess need to be comforted_.

N paused at the notion Zekrom made towards Touko, and then looked back to her. Any minute Ghetsis would be storming in to see the outcome and gloat for his son's victory. He sympathized with her, she loved each and every Pokémon, wanted to care for them and befriend them. Now the threat of having them taken away forever was tearing her apart at the seams. Loss and depression tugging at her heart strings. Failure was not an option for either of them but one had to lose. Knowing this would penetrate the soul of anyone and rip them apart internally. This was the fate of the world, not just some silly competition to see who's best. He leant forward crouching beside her and placed a hand on her trembling shoulder. Touko jumped at the interaction. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts and conversation with Reshiram that she hadn't even noticed his presence. Her eyes turned into dangerous slits as she glared daggers at his soulful blue-grey eyes. She violently shrugged his hand off and turned back to her dragon.

_She's hurting My Lord. I have failed her. Her dream will not yet come true._ Reshiram groaned with sorrow in its intense, radiant cyan eyes.

N studied the weeping girl. It was a dirty move to pull; Zekrom had found a week point while Reshiram sacrificed it's self for Touko, shielding her from a Fusion Bolt, Zekrom took advantage of the situation and charged at Reshiram with Zen Head butt knocking it to where it lay now. But none of this was of N's command. Zekrom simply felt the need to ignore his screams and pleas. That moment played again in N's mind: his heart almost stopped when he saw Touko move in the way of the white dragon urging it to evade the attack. He was sure Zekrom would halt its actions but it was already too late. Zekrom had released the attack. Reshiram acted quickly zooming over to knock Touko away in time. She had landed against the wall with bone shattering force and landed in the shallow pool of water. She wasn't moving. Reshiram wasn't moving. His heart sank and felt like it would shatter into a million pieces over and over again. Zekrom had landed and moaned with remorse. N couldn't hold it any longer; he began screaming at the black dragon telling it that it should have obeyed his commands and knowing that it was not to hurt a human or act out of order. He was completely consumed by rage and the pang of guilt for yelling at the powerful black mass that knelt beside him echoing telepathic apologies doused with sorrow. He had never before yelled at, insulted, or abused a Pokémon before in his life. He knew Zekrom wasn't aiming for the girl. It would never hurt a human, especially Reshiram's princess. It was merely caught up in the moment and lost sense of the situation. When Touko stirred and lifted herself out of the man-made lake the pain and anger vanished within him and a bud of hope and comfort blossomed in his chest. He tuned out Zekrom which was still apologizing and trying to nuzzle his cheek with its snout to coax a reaction. Touko sprinted over to the white beast that lay motionless upon the dusty marble floor. Reshiram quivered and convulsed until Touko placed her hand on the top of its head. It was lightly panting and would moan sadly every now and again only to be hushed in a soothing voice by its trainer.

N couldn't handle this girls weeping any longer. He grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around to face him. His expression was contorted into a mixture of anger, hurt, and sympathy. Touko had never experienced these expressions from the mint haired trainer in all their brief encounters. She hadn't even witnessed this particular expression in anyone. He was clearly conflicted. They stared at each other for a second. She noticed his grip on her shoulders was tight, almost bruising. What did he want with her? He had no right to touch her for any reason. She didn't want to look at him anymore. He disgusted her. She balled her hands into small fists and attempted to shove him away but to no avail. He was not only taller but slightly heavier and of course stronger than her. She had reached her breaking point – she began to ball - fat tears turned into small rivers onto her cheeks. Frustrated N lightly shook her. "Touko!" he yelled. She didn't look at him; she only cried harder causing her to gasp for breath now and again. N sighed in defeat. He didn't like to yell and he wasn't going to yell at a distressed girl. It would only make things worse he thought. He brought her to his chest and held her, surprised that she didn't fight or tense up but instead seemed to relax into it. He rocked her, knowing how she felt. Her beliefs were crushed along with the majestic creature beside them. Reshiram was not unconscious or unresponsive, nor could it move from the shock of the impact making it as if it were paralyzed. Coming to that conclusion it was very likely the beautiful creature was indeed paralyzed from the electric attack.

"Touko," N soothed running his fingers through her hair. She didn't respond, she only gasped for breath and shuddered as if his voice was coated with burning venom scorching the deepest of wounds. "Touko," he tried again, "Reshiram is okay. It's just in shock from the impact."

She hiccupped and shuddered again. "T-Then why won't it even twitch a muscle anymore?" she mumbled into his chest.

He looked to the white creature. "That was a strong impact, as well as the force from the fall." He turned back to rest his chin on the crown of her head, "and it may be paralyzed from the Fusion Bolt."

Touko shook her head pressing her hands back onto his chest and pushing him away with a new found force. N fell to the floor, the collision knocking the wind out of him. Touko rose to her full height. "Well, N, I guess you won!" she chided grabbing at her bag and pulling over her head violently, "since I have no restores, heals, or berries of any kind left!" She threw the bag onto his chest. It was heavy for such a small thing he noted. She took her Master Ball from her pocket and held it out to Reshiram.

_I am sorry my princess. I just couldn't allow you to be harmed because of my negligence_. Reshiram cooed.

"It's not your fault sweetie" she sighed, "you did wonderfully. You deserve to take a nice long rest." Her finger reluctantly tapped the button on the ball to expand it to full size. Touko kissed Reshiram's snout and patted it before recalling it back into the ball. She whipped a stray tear that threatened to fall and sniffed. She held the ball close to her heart and whispered something inaudible to anyone but the beast within the ball. She placed Reshiram's Master Ball back into its slot on her belt. Her posture slumped as if she was about to collapse to her knees but buckled them before she could do so.

The door to the throne room flew open giving both N and Touko a start. A tall man with slicked back mint hair sauntered over to N. The man grabbed the boy by the arm and pulled him up with such force Touko thought he might dislocate it. Not that she cared. "Get up you fool! A king does not sit on his ass on the dirty floor!" he spat. N barely winced at his remark as if he were used to it. "Ghetsis…" N huffed under his breath. "I take it you won" Ghetsis said nonchalantly, "I don't see Reshiram." Touko glanced out of the corner of her eye to the pair. N grimaced. He could feel Touko's eyes staring through sharp slits at him. "Reshiram was paralyzed from the impact of Fusion Bolt as well as the floor. It was unable to battle any further."

Ghetsis clapped the boy hardily on the back causing him to sway forward. "Well then, I suppose I am glad that you share the Harmonia name with me," he smiled wickedly threatening a malicious cackle. "To tell you the truth boy, I didn't believe you had it in you! I guess I raised you well then," he gloated. N glanced back to Zekrom with a menacing glare causing it to shrink back and snort. "Well then, Miss White, kindly hand over your Pokémon and materials. You won't need them any longer," Ghetsis smirked. Touko turned on her heel and unlatched her belt and dangled it in front of them. Her glare was fierce. N could see fat tears threatening to fall but Touko wouldn't allow herself to cry in front of Ghetsis. With a huff she threw the belt on the floor at N's and Ghetsis' feet. "There! Take 'em!" she shrieked. She stiffened as N knelt down to pick it up. He paused. His hand was covered in a deep crimson, the one that was running through Touko's hair when he attempted to soothe her. A bolt of fear and panic shot from his abdomen to his throat. His eyes widened as he glanced to Touko's feet. A small pool of black-crimson plasma covered the ground as droplets plopped into it at a rhythmic pace. "Touko," he breathed. It was too late. Touko turned and ran towards the door at break-neck pace. "Touko" N howled. Ghetsis cocked an eyebrow at his son for his sudden outburst. By the time he yelled Touko had stumbled and fallen face first onto the marble floor. N took off into a sprint to reach her. Ghetsis mused at the sight before picking up the girl's belt. Stupid boy, feelings only get in the way. They are useless. Just like you. He thought.

N picked up Touko's limp body reaching to feel a pulse and laying an ear to her chest. She's alive. He sighed in relief. He carefully leaned her head to the side checking her neck, there was a long gash flowing out dark blood. She's lucky she's not paralyzed or dead he thought. A shadow stretched over the huddled clump that was N and Touko. Ghetsis was staring disapprovingly down at N, his eyes reflecting that of a demonic presence. N met Ghetsis' gaze with terrified, pleading eyes. He knew Ghetsis would leave her to bleed to death and that's just what she would do if she didn't get help, quickly.

* * *

Hi! I know it may be a bit boring in the beginning but I am trying my best. If there is anything wrong with anything containing Pokemon 'moves' or anything like that, I am pretty much winging it because I do have Pokemon White version and Pokemon Black2 version in my posession but have not finished them. Also I have recently came back to the world of Pokemon (I am a 1sy Gen. girl :) ) so please over look my ignorance. I plan on staying within the characters given personalities but some are harder than others for me to portray. Thank you for reading ^w^


	2. Chapter 2

A throbbing pain pulsated at the base of her neck. It tingled when she tried to move. She felt drowsy, in such a fog that weighed on her mind she feared it would never allow her to wake. Pressure pounded within her head in between her ears to the point that she thought it would explode. She groaned lightly as her eyes fluttered open. Dim light was even too much; she should have just stayed asleep. Certainly a comatose state was better than this torment. The light pressure she hadn't noticed on her stomach disappeared just as something shook her delicately. The pounding within the silence started to buzz and beep. 'Where the hell am I?' she wondered. Muffled voices chimed in with the outside noise but there was no way she could tell who it was. She began to drift off to some unknown place where the noise and throbbing did not exist. No. She could not allow herself to fall away into nothingness. Who knows what might happen if she did not force herself to wake up now. She scrunched her shoulders up against her neck, ignoring the dull pain. She then rolled her spine and stretched out her legs. She moaned in satisfaction. Now for the hard part, adjusting to the light of the room, no matter how dim it was. Once again her eyes fluttered open; the blurry blotches slowly turning into familiar forms. Her eyes felt dry. She blinked a couple of times before everything became clear. She groaned as she tried to lift herself up only to be stopped by someone's hand forcing her back down. "You need to stay down and rest, Touko," the mystery person told her in a hushed voice. Touko closed her eyes and sighed. Maybe this person knew what they were talking about. The moment she began to move the throbbing pain in both her neck and head returned. She paused for a moment. Something about this voice seemed eerily familiar; deep, soft-spoken, and confident. Too bad her head hurt too much to think about anything right now. The person's hand moved from her chest to her cheek, softly caressing it. Touko didn't mind. This person's presence calmed the rush of pain in her head and the soft caress soothed her to the core.

"Where am I?" she muttered. Her voice cracked, her throat was sore and dry.

"The hospital," the voice responded in such a whisper she almost didn't hear them speak.

She felt warm breath brushing against her neck. This person was close, too close. A drop of hot liquid splashed on her cheek. Was this person… crying? She certainly hoped it was a tear and nothing else. Whoever it was seemed to back away and sniffle. It was odd; this person obviously cared for her to some point. But who was it? Could it be Cheren? No. The voice was similar but definitely not Cheren. How about Touya? No. It wasn't his voice; he had a higher pitched, raspy voice for a guy. Who else has a smooth, low voice that harbored such power no matter what emotion was behind it? She stiffened. No it couldn't be. Surely it wasn't. There was no possible way it could be him. Touko held her breath for a second before weakly asking, "N?" The person drew close again. "Yes Touko?" he said. Touko inhaled deeply taking in his sent of mint and jasmine mixed with a nice male musk that was natural to his body. She held it in for a moment. He smelled nice. She smiled. Oh, no, she wasn't supposed to be smiling at him! No matter for what reason, she couldn't smile at him! She exhaled through her nose and opened her eyes again. N was centimeters from her face. His eyes were red like he'd been crying with dark bags under them. A smile tried to tug at the corners of his mouth. She couldn't help herself, he was still a pleasant sight to behold and his aura was so relaxed and calm she couldn't help but let it infest her and burrow deep inside. Was this real? She caught herself thinking. He was above her; he looked as if he hadn't slept in days, but he was there all the same. She lifted her arms up attempting to touch his face just to see if he was real. She cupped his face in both her hands. He was solid. His skin so creamy soft she almost envied it. Her hands fell to his shoulders. If she had the energy she would attempt to strangle the living life out of him. His blue-grey eyes gazed quizzically into hers as if he were searching for something. That something was probably the answer he was expecting from her unfinished question. That or he was wondering why she was touching his face. She figured, hey, he's touching mine so why can't I touch his? That smile that was tugging at his lips finally broke out into that sweet, childish, shit-eating grin he wore often. N lightly kissed her forehead lingering only for a second afterward. "Oh Touko, I'm so glad you're alright! I thought you weren't going to wake up. You're very lucky you're not dead!" Was he scolding her? His tears began to fall again. She didn't understand why he acted like he cared so much, or why he tried to help her. But she was grateful. She rubbed and patted his back until he regained his composure and sat back in the seat next to her bed.

Touko glanced at him. He was definitely worried about her. Better yet, he was crying over her. Weren't they enemies? This made no sense. Her head began to swim. All this thinking was taking a toll on her mental psyche. "What do you mean?" she asked, her thin brows furrowing.

"You don't remember?" he questioned back. She shook her head. She could honestly say she didn't remember anything at the moment. Her headache wouldn't allow it.

"Do you remember anything?"

"No, I …" she trailed off. Images flashed into her mind of Reshiram lying on the floor and then of Ghetsis yanking N up from the floor. "Wait, maybe. I don't know. I remember … I… lost?" N nodded slowly as if it were his burden to carry.

"Do you remember exactly what happened?"

"The last thing I remember is Ghetsis asking for my Pokémon." Her voice was low in attempt to make her hatred for the man more evident.

N nodded slowly and didn't press his questions any further. He reached for a glass and poured iced water from a pitcher into it. "Here," he said leaning forward, tilting the straw downward. He placed his other hand under the nape of her neck helping to bring her up. Oh, yes, this was a moment of pleasure; the icy cool liquid flooded her dry mouth refreshing her salivary glands, making her taste buds scream with delight. She never knew water could be this good. When she was done N placed the glass on the side table and said with a small smile, "I thought you might need that." Why was he being so nice to her? Why was he here with her – if she was in the hospital shouldn't her mother or someone be with her? What if they were mad at her? That must be it! They hated her now because she lost and now the Unova region would be turned upside down and people and Pokémon would be separated. She mentally grimaced. These thoughts were rattling her brain making it swim and throb. She hated this damned headache. N was still holding her up, his thumb lightly rubbing her skin. He could feel her stretched flesh from the pulling of the disintegrating threads holding her wound shut. His heart sank as he ran his finger over it lightly. It was entirely his fault he thought. Guilt stabbed him every time she winced or showed any displeasure due to pain. Touko watched him with curious eyes. He was looking down at his lap clearly beating himself up in his mind for something he'd done wrong. She allowed him to caress the dull pain on her neck. In fact he was making it feel better. His touch was so soft. She could just melt under the tingling sensation running down her spine. Her mother used to do this when she was little. Touko would lie on her lap and her mother would stroke her hair and run her hand down her back in a calming rhythm that usually lulled her to sleep. Mother, she thought. "Uh, N?" she inquired. The boy looked up into her cerulean sapphires. "Yes?" he responded blankly. "Does my mother or anyone know where I am?" N was silent for a moment. He didn't have an answer, or, the answer could be 'no' he supposed. He shook his head lightly. One corner of her mouth tugged down into a half frown. How did she know that was the answer? She waited a moment before asking, "Can I – can I call her?" She wanted, no, needed to see her mother. She needed to know she wasn't mad at her. To be told it wasn't her fault. N nodded and pulled out the drawer of the bed-side table. He reached in and pulled out her X-Transceiver. "This is what you use to make calls, correct?" he questioned; Touko nodded and took it from him. She pressed the button to activate it. 'Low on power' it read with the flashing batteries icon. Better make this quick she thought. She pressed 'Call' and 'Mom' hoping it wouldn't die before it rang. Burr, it rang once. Burr, it rang a second time. Bu-, someone picked up. "Mom" Touko cried. She was greeted by her mother's soft smile, "Touko! Honey where have you been? Where are you? I've been worried sick!" her mother respired. "I'm sorry mom, I'm kinda in the hospital" she smiled nervously rubbing the back of her head. Her mother's eyes grew wide. "Hospital, what do you mean, Hospital? What happened?" Her mother's voice was all but a scream now. This was too much for Touko. She knew her mother would over react but right now loud noise was not her best friend. She scrunched back onto the pillow, N helping make it a smooth fluid movement. "And who's that?" her mother probed. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. N drew a little closer to Touko's head. He smiled softly. Touko's mother stiffened with an "Oh." She bowed her head. "You're Highness," she murmured. "I am sorry to worry you over your daughter Mrs. White but Touko needed medical attention. I assure you I have taken utmost care of her. I haven't left her side" he persuaded in a low, eloquent tone. Mrs. White drew her attention to her daughter, "What happened?" Touko looked to N, seeing as how she couldn't remember. Her mother's left eyebrow rose slightly. "Mrs. White, Touko was harmed in battle. She had to have stitches" he stated coolly. Her mother was still. She was obviously processing the information. "May I come see her, your Highness?" she whispered. Mrs. White's question took both N and Touko by surprise. N nodded, "Yes, of course. I will send someone to collect you immediately." Mrs. White smiled and bowed her head again. "Thank you, your Majesty." With that her mother hung up and the X-Transceiver died.

Touko looked to N with an odd expression. He just smiled that boyish smile again. Oh how it could melt her heart. He rose to his feet and walked over to the door, Touko never taking her eyes from him. He opened it and motioned to someone on the other side. They talked in hushed voices almost as if to make sure she didn't hear them. N shut the door and came back to his seat. He smiled sweetly at Touko, taking her hand in both of his and bringing it to his lips. Kissing a lady's hand was a nice, gentlemanly gesture, wasn't it? Touko narrowed her eyes. What the hell was he doing? He held her hand there. He was observing her with soft eyes. "Shall we get you ready for your visit?" he asked his tone wispy and excited. Touko's face contorted into one of suspicion and happiness. She so desperately wanted to see her mother. She wondered if she would bring Cheren and Bianca along. She could see it now: Bianca rushing in and pouncing on her like a lion on its prey; Cheren standing in the door way looking at the pair with a disapproving scowl before deciding to do the same. Her mother would prance over with open arms and embrace her tight and make a fuss over her. Yes, this is how she wanted it. But there was a likely chance this dream would not become a reality, much like her dream of Truth. Touko's heart fluttered with excitement but faltered when a soft rapping on the door startled her from her day dreams. Two women; one with long golden blond hair and one with amaranth pink, whom she recognized as Team Plazma's Goddesses, Anthea and Concordia stepped in. They each had a bag in their hands. They bowed. "Lord N," they greeted in unison.

N looked to them and nodded. The women approached Touko's bed and smiled. "Miss Touko" Concordia started, "We will be preparing you for your visit." N placed his hand under Touko's back, lifting her up. Anthea took Touko's hands and pulled her up. "We will take you to the showers Miss Touko" she smiled. N held her waist as she balanced herself on the floor. Her legs were wobbly. Her body quaked as she leaned forward and to the side. The blood rushing to her head again made it hard to concentrate on the task at hand. N tightened his grip and steadied her. "My legs feel like jelly" she whispered. "That's because you haven't been mobile for a while. Your muscles are too relaxed" he stated. Touko glanced to him, "How long?" He paused and sighed. "Seven days exactly, you haven't moved an inch until now." He released his grip allowing Concordia to take his place.

Anthea and Concordia took a few steps with her towards the door. Touko stumbled only to be caught by the women. N watched patiently as they guided her through the door and down the hall. She was in good hands now he thought. He sighed and shook his head. "I guess I should make myself presentable as well" he told himself.

Touko entered a room she assumed was the showers. The walls were long miss-matched concrete slabs while the floor was made up of elegant white marble tiles. Anthea held her waist, guiding her to a built in bench. Concordia unpacked an outfit from her bag and took out some hygiene supplies from Anthea's. Anthea began to untie Touko's gown. Touko stiffened and inched away much to Anthea's dismay. She scowled, "Miss Touko, please allow me to assist you. You're very weak." Touko almost took it as an insult until it dawned on her that she meant physically, which was true. She had never been undressed by anyone but herself so it felt odd for someone else's hands on her. Touko knew she couldn't do it herself even if she wanted to. They practically had to drag her from her room because her legs were so frail. So she sighed and let the woman do her job. She blushed and covered her breasts when she was stripped of the light cotton gown. She was in a room with two women she barely knew, naked. She knew it was absurd because they were only trying to help and following orders but even though she was pretty out-going and straight forward she still had insecurities. Yes, deep down Touko was shy. She used to be shy when she was a child, letting everyone look over her but after she met Bianca she opened up and let her quick temper mold her personality. Concordia came out from behind a wall and over to Touko. "Come dear," she said holding out a hand for her to take. She unfolded one of her arms and placed her hand in Concordia's. She led her to an all tile room with stalls and curtains. She was placed in one of the first stalls, her necessities already there. Concordia smiled, "I will be right here if you need me" she said before she closed the curtain.

Touko turned on the hot water handle as far as it would go. She stood there letting the steam enter her pores and the scalding water run over her. This feels so good, she thought with a smile. She took the soap and Cottonee-looking sponge. She lathered it up and ran it over her body. When she was done she started lathering shampoo in her hair. She stopped for a moment. 'I thought N said I had stitches?' she looked back over her body inspecting every inch of it. Nothing, there was nothing on her anywhere. Was he lying? She started massaging her fingers in her hair again. She flinched as she hit something above the nape of her neck. 'Wait.' She touched it again. It was a long, horizontal, puffy scab. 'When did this happen?' she asked herself. She closed her eyes and washed out the bubbles. Reshiram was speeding towards her, the impact knocking her breathless. She opened her eyes, 'That must have been what happened' she said to herself. After a while she finished and stepped out to Concordia who wrapped a large towel around her. Anthea held up a light blue sun dress with crisscross straps. It was a few inches above knee-length with a layer of white tulle that parted in the middle just above thigh level. It was beautiful. Anthea slipped it over her head and tied a silver sash under her bust with the ribbon ends dangling the entire length of the dress. She then had Touko slip her feet into darker blue ballet flats. Concordia dried her hair and clipped strands behind her head leaving the rest down in wavy locks. Anthea and Concordia nodded at each other with wide smiles spread across their faces. "Lord N and everyone will love you Miss Touko!" they squealed in delight. Anthea took her hand, "You have a beautiful body shape Miss Touko, and it makes the dress flow perfectly." Concordia nodded, "Yes, and it compliments your beautiful eyes." Touko flushed a bright red causing the Goddesses to giggle. They each took one of her hands and escorted her to a sitting room not too far from the patient room she was in earlier.

N was already there standing in front of a window looking out with his hands held behind his back. "My Lord," Anthea and Concordia bowed. He turned, his bright blue-grey eyes resting on the girl in between them. A smile lurched its way onto his face as his eyes began to sparkle. "Touko," he coasted across the room, "you look absolutely stunning." Anthea and Concordia covered their smiles as N waved them away. He took Touko by the bend of her arm and guided her to a plush tan couch near the center of the room. The seats were arranged in such a way so that anyone occupying the room could sit face to face. "Your mother and friends will be here shortly" he told her as he sat next to her. He was still studying her with those sparkling eyes in such a way it reminded her of how hers must look when she attempts to catch a Pokémon – watching the ball rock back and forth until it either clicks or bursts open. Unfortunately that would never happen again. She lowered her head at the thought causing N to cock his head to the side. He was complementing her, shouldn't she be happy? Did he say something wrong? Was she sad for not seeing her loved ones for so long? He held his breath. These thoughts ravaged his mind trying to find a logical answer. Girls were so hard to figure out. Even though he had his sisters, the Goddesses, he still couldn't figure them out. Her composure seemed so sullen – like she had lost her best friend. Well, she did have reason to be that way, she technically lost their battle for Truth and Ideals, lost her Pokémon and is the cause of the separation of Pokémon and humans; he wondered if this was what was wrong. This pain and sadness she was feeling seemed to permeate the air around her like a black fog. He couldn't help but feel responsible just as he felt responsible for her injury. Curiously he leaned close, his lips next to her ear.

"Touko?" he whispered, caressing her chin with the knuckle of this index finger.

She jumped.

"I'm sorry"

Touko didn't know why he liked touching her face or being so close to her. It was a little unnerving. She was about to ask 'for what?' but was silenced when someone gasped. She turned her head to see Bianca, Cheren, Touya, and her mother in the door way. Bianca had her hands clasped together with a wide grin on her face, Cheren and Touya stood behind her side by side with the same expression; apparently they noted N's closeness and wasn't to enthused, Mrs. White stood behind them with a calm smile – an expression Touko knew to be extreme relief. "Oh Touko" Bianca squealed flailing her arms in the air and running towards her. Touko landed in N's lap with a light thud as Bianca hugged her tightly rolling from side to side. Both girls cried with excitement. "Oh my god Touko I've missed you so much!" Bianca leaped back into sitting position pulling Touko with her. "I've missed you too" she sniggered then directed her attention to her mother and the boys entering the room. Touya now wore a wide grin bending down to hug her shoulders. "We have all missed you" he told her as he rose again. It was Cheren's turn now. He placed an assuring hand on her shoulder and squeezed with a repressed smile, "Nice to see you Touko." Touko's heart almost burst with happiness to see her friends again. They haven't spent much time together since their journey started almost a year and a half ago save for their random meetings. Mrs. White pushed them aside and lunged herself towards her daughter with a delighted squeal and hugged her. Her mother's embrace was tight – so tight her breath threatened to stop completely. She began rapidly tapping her mother on the back trying to signal her discomfort.

"M-Mom I c-cant breath!" she stammered hoarsely.

"Oh!" Mrs. White shot back releasing her. "I am so sorry sweetie."

Touko patted her chest, clearing her throat. "No, no. That's okay mom" she breathed.

She could feel the love radiating from each of their auras enveloping her in contentment. "So Touko, why didn't you come home a week ago?" asked Touya. She blinked a couple of times. "She has been unconscious until this morning. I have taken the liberty upon myself to make sure she is treated with utmost care. As I have told Mrs. White, I have not left her side" N spoke up causing Touko to jump, she had forgotten he was beside her despite their proximity. Everyone's attention was now on N. He placed his and on Touko's scar resulting in sour glances from Touya and Cheren, "I have tended to her for most of the week." His gaze rested on her as he talked making her tense, knowing everyone was looking at them. He wore that unidentifiable expression that Touko hated. She couldn't figure him out, couldn't see what hid behind the mask. He seemed sad or lonely when he looked like that. After thinking about it, maybe he was sad. The information Concordia gave her about his past and the story his childhood room told seemed to go hand in hand with this emotion he sometimes showed and tried to hide. But why was he sad now? Oh, yeah, he seemed to blame himself for her injury she recalled. To reassure him she smiled brightly and patted his knee, "Yeah, I'm sure he's been doing a great job. I felt fine when I woke up… except for being a little groggy."

"So what have you all been doing while I lay in dreamland?" Touko asked the group. Bianca hooked her arm around hers. "Well I have been helping Professor Juniper collecting data on the herbal effects of different florae in the area" she announced triumphantly. Cheren cleared his throat; "I have been studying lately trying to help Lenora out with her new findings," he adjusted his glasses. "Cheren you should really consider getting contact lenses since those frames don't like to stay on your face" Bianca blurted. Cheren glared at the plucky blond before huffing and muttering something under his breath that sounded like "such a bother." Touko giggled at her friends, they were the just the same as the last time she saw them – despite the dramatic change occurring outside these hospital walls. Touko looked expectantly to Touya soon followed by Bianca and Cheren. Touya was still glaring at N who was still enchanted with Touko's being; Touko's hand still resting on his knee although she hadn't realized it. He figured she either didn't care or had forgotten, she, like her mother is a kind, gentle person. Even though she has a bad temper and will develop a 'badass' persona when provoked she could only show respect to others even if they didn't deserve it: Killing them with kindness, so to say. He sighed, feeling the heat of the group's attention burning him. "I've just been hangin' out by the beach lately what time the days are still warm." Bianca chuckled, "Yeah, he's been lazing around and crashing at Cheren's house." Touya lethargically glanced at the girl, her annoyance beginning to get on his last nerve. He liked Bianca, she was one of his best friends although he got along better with Touko and Cheren but he could only take so much of her and her senseless gabbing and clumsiness. "Touya, why have you been staying at Cheren's?"

"Because he has nothing better to do" Cheren interjected.

"Cheren" Mrs. White gasped.

"Well it's true," he shrugged.

Touya shook his head. "Mom and dad have been busy lately and I can't find anything to do. I'm always bored."

Touko knew why. Even though no one had brought it up she figured they all had their Pokémon taken away – Touya having spent every waking moment with his, training, exploring, and playing with his Pokémon – and now that they were gone he had nothing left. He was likely depressed and it was her fault. She bowed her head trying to compose herself. The more they avoided telling her about what was happening and how they felt the more she hated herself. She lifted her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them attempting to turn herself into a ball.

"Are you mad at me?" Her voice muffled by her knees pressing to her lips.

"What?" Cheren and Touya chimed in unison.

"Are. You. Mad. At. Me?" he repeated with hostility.

Bianca latched onto her again, Mrs. White lying a hand on her shoulder; "No, I could never be mad at you" Bianca yelped. "Of course not dear," her mother said in a soft whispered. She nodded and glanced up to Cheren who shook his head and smiled and Touya who paused before shrugging.

Touko attempted to smile but gave up when she felt her lower lip trembling. N stood in one fluid movement motioning to Mrs. White. "May I have a word with you, Mrs. White?" he asked softly motioning towards the door. She nodded and left the room behind him.

When inside the hallway N closed the door to the sitting room. Mrs. White patiently standing by the wall, hands cupped just below her abdomen. N hesitated a moment before turning to her. "Your Highness," she bowed. He held up a hand dismissively, "Please, just N will do." Mrs. White nodded.

"Mrs. White," he began, "Have you thought about the transition I asked you about?"

"Yes, your – N…"

Yesterday while N sat at Touko's bedside mentally torturing himself the sound of something buzzing caught his attention. He didn't recognize it, it wasn't Touko's heart monitor and it sounded faint. He began to search for it in her belongings which he had placed in the bed-side table drawer. He pulled out her X-Transceiver and pressed the glowing 'Answer' button. The image of a woman in about her mid-thirties with the same bright cerulean eyes and hairstyle – albeit shorter and slightly lighter as the girl who lay unconscious next to him flickered onto the small screen. "Hello, who might you be?" she asked.

"I am N" he stated simply.

The woman gasped. "Lord N, his majesty? The new king of Unova?" she questioned.

He nodded.

"Oh, I am so sorry Your Majesty. I didn't recognize you."

N sat there; sleep tugging at his consciousness.

"I am Touko's mother" she announced, "Um, where is Touko anyway?"

"She is sleeping." He wasn't about to tell her she was unconscious and was lucky to be alive but he would tell her, "I have been staying with her, she had an accident in our battle but I assure you she is fine."

The woman nodded not entirely believing the young man's story but had no choice but to take it as truth. "That is why she hasn't come home?" she enquired. He only nodded.

"Mrs. White, may I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course."

"The leader of the Seven Sages, my father, Sage Ghetsis wanted me to ask something of Touko but I have yet to ask her. I suppose it involves you as well." He cleared his throat, running his fingers through his hair, "I would like to ask you if your daughter can reside at plasma castle with me. Ghetsis is convinced that Touko would be a wonderful asset to Team Plasma, with her confident disposition and determination; no doubt she is a well-educated individual as well. She could be a positive influence for them. If she is willing to accept" He stated.

Mrs. White showed no emotion, her bright smile turned into a hard-line. "So you want to keep my daughter?" she asked disinterestedly.

"Mrs. White, I know this may be a hard decision to make but I assure you I only have her best interest at heart. Here she could be around Pokémon. I know she loves them dearly, as do I. Also I have a special room filled with many Pokémon that would adore her. In fact, if she would like, I could arrange for her to be a Pokémon nurse; to go out on the field and help them since they tend to harm themselves in the wild. I would give her anything she wished."

Both sides of the conversation went silent. Staring at the screen N patiently awaited the woman's response. Mrs. White looked up, "May I have the night to think about it and call back tomorrow, Your Majesty?" It wasn't a bad idea in fact. Touko would be around the very creatures she loved and have a purpose within Team Plasma – even if she hated them, now working for them was one of the best ways to go. Maybe she could be a valuable asset to them and make changes for the better. She knew if anyone could do it Touko could.

"Certainly, Mrs. White" he confirmed and hung up.

N placed himself in front of Mrs. White. Even though he was seventeen years her junior he was taller, his composure much like a man with many years of experience under his belt. He was expecting an answer from her. She knew she would hate this decision but then again it was Touko's to make, she was just asked for consent.

"I will allow Touko to work with Team Plasma."

A smile tugged at the corners of N's mouth but sensing her statement wasn't finished he refrained from doing so.

"But if she is treated with ill respect or changes her mind and wants to come home, I expect for her to be returned home" she demanded, "Of course that is if she accepts. Have you asked her?"

"No I haven't. I was hoping to ask her in your presence so she wouldn't feel intimidated."

Mrs. White motioned towards the door, "Well you better do it now if you're going to do it at all."

N went to the door and summoned Touko. She came out with a puzzled look. "What's up?" she stood by her mother looking for the answer. "Lord N has something he wants to ask you" she whispered trying to keep her composure. She tried to remind herself that Touko was three months away from being eighteen. She had set out on her journey and grew as a person over time, overcoming obstacles in her way, helping many people along the way. Yes, her daughter was a remarkable person indeed. It was now her time to make her own decisions, and she trusted her. N folded his hands behind his back, "Touko, the Sages and I have considered you for a position in team plasma. We find your qualities well within the limits of demand; in other words, you would be a great asset. You would reside at the castle with us of course and you would be allowed visitors as well as vacations if you ever wanted to go home." Touko was in shock, she listened carefully making sure she didn't mishear anything. Was he for real? Of course he was, he was N! He didn't say anything he didn't mean. She was considering what he had said when he started again. "You can care for the Pokémon at the castle if you would like. I hope you don't think I'm trying to bribe you because I'm not. I just…" he looked to the side, "I know you like them so I thought you would like that."

Touko looked back to her mother. "I have already given my consent, this is your decision."

She didn't know what to think, it was either work for the enemy and at least see or touch a Pokémon or live miserably as if they never existed. This reminded her of Touya. In all their years of being friends she had never seen him so depressed. He was always strong and friendly, now he seemed withdrawn and apathetic. She didn't want that for her friends or herself. N was offering her a position. She didn't know how high a position it was but maybe if she played her cards right she could manage to have those selfish sages eating out of the palm of her hand; N would be an easy target to start with. A devious smirk crossed her plush lips.

"N, I accept." Something about those words didn't seem right, maybe it was because she lost to the enemy or maybe it was because she wanted to go home. The answer she did not know. She saw N's serious expression turn into a soft, boyish smile that made her want to melt. He took her by the hand and led her back to the door. As soon as he put his hand on the knob a loud thud echoed on the other side. Touko shook her head. She knew what was happening on the other side of that door. Before N called her out Touya and Cheren began arguing over something trivial that only they understood. They hadn't gotten physical with their little tiff but it was likely to happen sooner or later.

When the three entered the room Bianca had hidden behind an over turned chair while the two boys here on the floor; Touya sitting on Cheren's back holding his legs and one arm like a pretzel. "Boys," Mrs. White exclaimed "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she was all but fuming now. She marched over to the boys and in one swift move pulled Touya up off of Cheren and held him by the ear, then did the same to him. "What has gotten into you two? Can you not act civilized for one lousy minute?" she vented. Touko couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Cheren wasn't much for physical strength like Touya so he had the upper hand (even though Touya was slightly shorter than Cheren). Poor Bianca scooted away from the chair and ran over to Touko throwing her arms around her. She patted Bianca's back while shaking her head once more before snickering. "Boys are so stupid" Bianca whispered. Touko smiled, "They can be I guess."

Touko caught herself glancing at N wondering if he ever acted like that. To her he didn't seem the type to so such things but he never ceased to amaze her it seemed. Wait! Why was she wondering about N? She must still be delusional or something she thought. She could hear a little voice creep up in the back of her mind saying, 'Oh you know you want to get to know all that is the mystery of N.' She shook the thought from her mind feeling heat rush from her neck to her cheeks.

"Touko, are you alright? Your all red," Bianca stated. Shit, she noticed. Great now she was getting even redder becoming embarrassed from her friends oblivious observation. She shut her eyes tight and bowed her head. "I'm fine, don't worry." Bianca came closer, "Are you sure? You keep getting hotter and" she was cut off by Touko slapping her hand away. "I said I'm fine B! Please – just don't worry."

Mrs. White brought the boys over to the door. "We should get going, it's getting late." She bent forward to kiss Touko on the forehead. "You know how to reach me if you need me."

Touko nodded. "Wait, isn't Touko coming?" Bianca asked. Touko just shook her head 'no.' Bianca started to tear up and crushed her in one of her infamous bear hugs. "Don't worry B, I'll be home in no time," she couched. The blond reluctantly let go and went to stand with the others. Cheren and Touya were still enraged and avoiding any contact with anything at the moment, which may have been the best decision. Touko waved after them as her mother dragged them by the ears down the hall. A sinking feeling in her heart made her sick to her stomach. She would make it up to them somehow, she was certain of it.

N placed his arm around Touko's shoulder. "Come, I will take you back to your room and tomorrow we can go home" he serenely stated.

Home: the place where one permanently resides and makes memories with their loved ones, the place one feels the most welcome and comforted. Her home was in Nuvema Town with her mother and best friends, not plasma castle. She made this sacrifice and now she would have to deal with it. She would have to make N's castle her home as much as her mother's house was.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the morning N would take Touko to his castle. They had two hours left before they departed. Anthea and Concordia were assisting her once again while she dressed. Concordia tied the laces of her corset style dress, Touko gasping as she went tighter. The dress itself was a beautiful shade of Royal Yellow with four tiers of wavy chiffon from her hips to her mid-thigh and the corset bodice swathed in tulle that crisscrossed over her bust and tied around her neck. She didn't know why she just couldn't wear her normal clothes; it would have been easier and more relaxing. Anthea tied Touko's hair into a loose side pony tail, curling the ends and side wisps giving the style subtle elegance. The Plasma Goddesses smiled at their handy work and turned Touko to the full length mirror on the door. She gasped at loss for words; she looked like a princess, which was the opposite of what she was used to. She usually just wore what was comfortable or what she could find on the floor. Like many teenagers she just threw her clothes on the floor – clean or not.

"Now, for the finishing touch," Concordia announced holding out a pair of white pumps. Pumps, four inches of death prone agony Touko thought. The only pair of heels she owned was black with two-inch heels that she mainly wore for special occasions. It wasn't like she hated heels, she actually thought pumps and wedges were the cutest shoes ever invented, the only reason she avoided them was because she couldn't balance in anything higher than her comfortable combat boots; which was the highest heel on any of her shoes.

"Um, Concordia?" she asked.

"Yes Miss Touko?"

"Are there any other shoes I could wear?"

Concordia stiffened with a quizzical expression. "You do not like them miss?"

"Oh, no, I actually love them," she waved her hands nervously. She didn't want to upset the Goddess – Concordia's expression telling her that she picked out the outfit for her herself. "It's just," this was embarrassing she imagined debating whether or not to finish her explanation, "I don't have very good balance."

Concordia smiled. "Do not worry Miss Touko, Anthea and I will be on either side of you the entire time. If you find yourself losing balance or needing to rest we will assist you immediately." With that Touko smiled even though she wasn't completely convinced, something would go wrong, she just knew it. After Touko struggled with the shoes Anthea and Concordia grabbed her bags and left the room.

"Anthea?" asked Touko as they made their way down the hall.

"Yes miss?"

"Why do I not just wear my old clothes until I get to the castle?"

Anthea was silent for a moment. "Miss White, your injury was severe and bled profusely. Your outfit was unsalvageable" she told her in a cool tone much like N's when he had remembered something unpleasant. Maybe this is where he got it form? "I see" was all Touko could come up with.

N greeted the three women when they arrived outside. He was standing beside a black limousine with two grunts on either side of him. He glided over to Touko with long even strides, bowing and taking her hand. "Touko, are you ready to be taken to your new home?" he asked before lightly kissing her hand. She was getting used to this gentle, gentlemanly act he put on and that's just what she thought it was - a ruse. But she didn't care. As long as she got to do what she wanted and he didn't get in the way of her plans she was fine with it. 'Maybe it would be nice to have a friend on the inside', she thought. She mentally kicked herself. 'What?' Why the hell did that thought cross her mind? 'I can't be friends with him! It goes against everything I stand for!' She told herself. But then again, she was now being taken to Plasma castle to 'work' for them of her own will so she let the idea slide. One of the grunts opened the door to the limo as they approached, N allowed her to slide in first as he then took the seat next to her and Anthea and Concordia in the seats opposite of them. She glanced over to N as the door slammed shut. 'Or…' she thought, 'maybe he could be an advantage to me for the time being. Having someone to talk to couldn't be that bad could it?' N caught her gaze and smiled sweetly giving her a soft pat on the thigh. She felt her face heat up. His touch seemed to have an odd effect on her. Even his presence made her feel emotions only her close friends and family could. Or maybe it was because his hand was still lying there, a little too far up on her thigh for it to be comfortable. Touko chanced a glance at his face, then his hand, and back again. N had not yet noticed where his hand was, he was too busy talking to Concordia about the tasks of the day he had to perform. Of course he probably didn't know this was a more intimate gesture since he was socially incompetent. A moment later he did however remove it from her leg when Anthea handed him a small stack of papers to sign, both to her relief and dismay.

It was a while before they arrived at N's castle. Touko didn't know exactly how long but she estimated it was about three hours. No one told her where the hospital she was in was located but she didn't think about it either. Well, it was too late now. They were coming up on a secret road with the castle in the distance. Touko's legs had become numb from sitting for so long. She began to twist and stretch in her seat earning a soft chuckle from N. "Don't worry we should be there in a few minutes." She nodded. As soon as she could stand again and feel the blood circulate through her legs and feet, the better off she was.

When they arrived Touko marveled at the giant structure just as she did the first time she saw it. The group began to step forward onto the staircase; Touko tripping on the third step only to be caught by strong gloved hands before she almost face-planted. Thanking Arceus for whoever it was. She glanced back to witness one of the male grunts that had accompanied N at the limo. "Don't worry princess, I've got ya," he assured her straightening her back up. A rumbling in someone's throat grabbed their attention. N had turned when he heard her stumble and was now clearing his throat - a hard, intimidating glare directed at the grunts hands that were still on Touko's waist. Noticing this, the grunt's eyes widened as he immediately let go. "Thank you, Sean," he said coldly. Sean bowed, "Yes my Lord." N took Touko by the hand bringing her up to his step placing an arm around her. It seemed that N was becoming over protective of her. Or he just hated that Sean guy. Whichever one it was Touko didn't care. She happily accepted N's quarks since they seemed to be close to Cheren and Touya's. Even though Touko didn't need to be treated like a klutz or some delicate flower Cheren and Touya were always protecting her like the big brothers she never had. Sometimes they seemed jealous of each other and would argue over who would help her first which she would ignore and leave them to their own devices. She noticed N seemed to be a bit jealous if a man came near her as well but she just shrugged it off.

Touko's mind fell back on what Sean said: "Don't worry princess…" That word, _Princess_, the very one she thought of when she saw herself in the mirror. It is such a delicate word - a word for a delicate, elegant, lady-like being. Something she had convinced herself that she wasn't. Touko was not a delicate creature to be looked at behind a glass. No, she was stubborn, hot-headed, opinionated, outgoing, and strong-willed. Something she didn't think a princess should be. Then she began wondering why the grunts were acting civil if not downright cordial towards her. Were they ordered to do so? Or were they just being nice? Oh, so many questions and only the rest of her life to find the answers.

N had escorted Touko up three flights of stairs into a long hall way. He turned to the Goddesses, "Anthea, Concordia, please show Touko to her room. I have some business to take care of." The women bowed, "Yes my Lord." He then focused his attention on the small brunette. "Touko, I need you to be ready in formal wear by eight. My sisters will help you with anything you need," he smiled brightly. She didn't know what to say. She was caught in a mute nod, her face turning pink. N chuckled and pressed his lips to her forehead before waving to Anthea and Concordia and walking away.

"This way, Miss Touko" said Concordia offering her hand which Touko humbly accepted. She walked past three long oak double doors, stopping at the fourth. Anthea grasped the golden knob and turned it to push it open for them. Touko walked in stopping in the center of the room. It was just like the other rooms she explored before; white marble tiled floors with matching columns along the walls which were a light tan or off white color. Beautiful paintings of different Pokémon and landscapes lined almost every inch of those walls, and a large indigo rug with electric blue patterns covered most of the floor. The furniture was simple yet elegant as if they were from the turn of the century, or maybe a little older. The bed, chest, vanity and chair, and wardrobe were the same wood as the doors; the bed having light blue and cream sheets matching the curtains. Touko nodded to herself in approval. She could tolerate it. Maybe they would let her add some things later on. When she turned to Anthea and Concordia they bowed. This startled her, 'That is unnecessary guys' she thought with an awkward smile.

"Miss Touko, we will take our leave now. If you should need us please press the green button on the wall beside the door," Anthea motioned. The sisters turned to leave when Touko reached out for them to wait.

"Yes Miss Touko?" said Concordia.

"I have a question… or maybe a few."

"Certainly, what is on your mind?" asked Anthea. They turned to face her again with bright smiles.

"First, why can't I get my clothes from my house?"

"You can once you visit your mother, which you are allowed to do at any time" responded Anthea.

"Okay, second, why do I have to get formally dressed later?"

"Because Lord N has something planned that you must attend" stated Concordia.

Touko raised a brow at this, "May I know what that is?"

"My apologies Miss but we were instructed not to say, just to help you get ready" interjected Anthea.

Well that doesn't seem fair. Touko 'hummed' to herself knowing they wouldn't spill any information if she tortured them. "Okay then. Since I am staying here from now on can I decorate and such?"

Both Goddesses nodded, "Of course." Touko looked to her feet with a small half-smile and waved them away.

The small brunette turned and sat on the bed. "So what do I do now?" she asked herself. She lay back onto the plush comforter. It spread and plumped around her. It was soft, really soft. Her eye lids began to droop lower and lower until her lashes met. Soon she would be graced with euphoria and the majestic lullaby of sweet dormancy.

"…Touko" a voice chimed in the darkness. "Miss Touko?" She ignored it. "Please wake up Miss." Damn this person was persistent. Touko groaned and turned on her side. "Okay little missy" the voice chided. There was pressure on Touko's shoulders as her body was hoisted up into a sitting position. Something icy and wet speckled on her face and chest. Her eyes shot open with the rude awakening, "What the Hell" she yelled. She jumped and tumbled onto the floor. Her pained groan was muffled by the carpet, someone in the room giggled. She lifted herself on all fours and craned her neck to the side to find Anthea covering her mouth trying to suppress the laugh lurching forward in her throat and Concordia holding a cup of iced water with a smirk. "What the fuck was that for?" Touko shouted.

"I am sorry miss but you only have half an hour to get ready. I had no choice."

Anthea went to help Touko off the floor and to her feet as Concordia made her way to the wardrobe. She flung open the doors and selected a dress similar to a ball gown, its rose color so pale it could almost pass for white. As Anthea began to strip Touko, Concordia went over to the closet and pulled out a petticoat.

"Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no, no!" she yelled again flaunting her nudity as she flailed her arms. The blond Goddess looked dumbfound. "I am not wearing a petticoat" she protested.

"But Miss Touko, the dress wouldn't look right without it" Concordia sighed.

"Get me a different dress then."

"I can't, Lord N requested this one for this specific occasion."

Her eyes widened. "What?" She shook her head at the thought. Yes it was a beautiful dress but why couldn't she wear something cute or flowing like she had been for the past two days. She would make a point of it to have a discussion with Mr. N Harmonia and hope she could restrain the urge to strangle him.

"Fine," she scoffed, folding her arms over her chest. Anthea took down her hair and began to brush tangles out.

Anthea and Concordia led Touko into a long hall way three flights of stairs down from the one her room was in. It was longer, seemingly never-ending. They stopped in front of a pair of stained-glass double doors. Touko heard faint whispers from the other side. Concordia knocked twice on the glass with her knuckle.

"Are we late?" whispered Touko to Anthea who just shook her head. The doors opened and the masses of people separated making a valley in the middle leading to a group of people at the back. Two tall figures with mint hair stood looking at her; three other robed men on each side of the pair. Panic started to fill her chest. "What is this Concordia?"

Concordia glanced at her, "It is your coronation miss."

Touko's heart stopped. She could only stair straight forward even though everything in her told her to turn and run as fast as she could go in these death traps called shoes. She was holding her breath trying hard to swallow something that wasn't there. No words could come to her mind. Everything was quiet as all eyes were on her.

"Miss Touko, please step forward and make your way to Lord N and Ghetsis" nudged Anthea.

She was still nervous, staring straight ahead. Her body had evidently absent mindedly heeded her words as her body was making its way through the crowd. She found herself in front of N and Ghetsis, Anthea and Concordia moving behind them. N graciously took her hand and turned her towards the crowd.

Ghetsis stepped forward and began to speak, "My _dear_ Touko, it is such an honor to have you in addition to the Team Plasma family." He smirked menacingly before bowing to her. It was N's turn to step forward now. "Touko, I will be awarding you a title and that title is Princess of Team Plasma. If you accept please place this crown on your head and repeat after me."

One of the sages handed him a golden crown resting atop a white pillow. Touko didn't know what to say or do so she stood there. Ghetsis skeptically watching her making sure she didn't try anything.

As N placed the crown on her head she flinched slightly; just enough for N to feel the tremor and frown. "Touko, repeat after me" he whispered. She visibly swallowed.

"Touko White, do you accept your position in Team Plasma and strive for the betterment of this association and the development of Unova?"

"Yes, I do" she affirmed hoarsely. She knew she had no choice but to accept if she wanted some form of power within this hell hole so she could bring it down to size later on. What she didn't expect was for them to give it away freely. There had to be a catch to it.

N took her hand and bowed; applause resonating on the walls and high ceiling sounding similar to an earthquake bringing the castle down. N rose with her and held his hand in the air signaling for silence. "I now present your new princess, Miss Touko White. Please treat her with kindness and respect" he announced snaking an arm around her waist as if to say 'she's mine.' Was his overprotectiveness getting worse or was she just freaking out?

After the ceremony Touko was greeted by the Sages and high ranked grunts. Ghetsis hadn't said much the entire time; he didn't even come near her except for once to talk to N before he left. After the introductions were over N gave Anthea and Concordia the night off and escorted her back to her room.

She sat on the bed and stretched out. It felt so good to get those shoes off. N stood there watching her. "Oh my god I can't wait to get this dress off," she said mostly to herself. N smirked and sat beside her.

"Can I help you with that?" he asked softly.

"What?" Her cheeks began to burn.

He motioned to the buttons along the back, "Friends do help each other don't they? I can help you with that since it looks like it takes another person to perform the task." His eyes were sincere and tone flat. "I mean it is not like I haven't seen you before" he said to himself.

She whipped her head to the side again to glare at him. "What do you mean?"

N chose his words carefully before speaking, "Well, when you were in the hospital I told them I would help care for you; this included washing you, clothing you, and adjusting you so you wouldn't get bed sores" he admitted wholeheartedly.

"What do you mean, washing me?" she hummed with venom dripping from her words. "And dressing me?"

He ran a hand through his hair. She was clearly irritated with this information even though it was for her own good at the time and now he was just trying to be helpful. Anthea and Concordia told him she might get this way. The real reason he told the doctors and nurses that he (or one of his sisters) would care for her was because he didn't want anyone looking at her as well as he felt responsible so he wanted to do anything he could for her.

"I wanted to do anything I could for you because I felt responsible for your injury so I volunteered." Well it wasn't a complete lie. He was expecting some sort of impact from her lashing out but nothing came. Touko sat there staring at him with a blank expression much like the one she had at the beginning of the night at the ceremony.

N relaxed for a moment before she spoke in a low voice, "How much did you see?" causing him jump to his feet. "What?" he asked, partly because she said it so low he couldn't hear her.

"How much did you see?" she hissed.

She was burning red now. He didn't know how she would react if he told her but his delay just angered her more. She shot a glare to him that made him step back.

"Honestly, I only changed your gowns and washed you with a sponge; completely clothed. Anthea or Concordia did the rest."

Touko took a minute looking at the floor before she stood up. N backed away again expecting the worst. She turned her back to him and lifted up her hair. N stood there wondering what she was doing.

"Well?"

"Hm?"

"Aren't you going to help me?" she asked in a monotone.

N reached out hoping she didn't change her mind or mood any time soon. He unbuttoned the first button and stopped expecting her to react. She did not so he continued. Touko felt sheepish letting a man un-do her dress but knowing he had seen everything before dulled the feeling. She was becoming lethargic about it. She would have to treat him like the rest of her friends: She and Bianca didn't mind changing in front of each other, they had been taking baths together since infancy, and Touya would almost always run around in his underwear – everyone was used to that, he just didn't give a shit. Cheren on the other hand was a bit more conservative.

Once the dress was loose she untied the tie of her petticoat and slipped out of both in one move. With her back still turned to N she crossed her arms over her breasts, just to be safe. "N, could you please grab something for me to sleep in out of that drawer," she used her head to motion over to the clothes chest. He nodded and began rummaging through the drawers. He picked out a short silk baby-doll style gown and handed it to her.

'This looks like lingerie!' she thought screaming in her head. 'Why would he pick this?' She sighed inwardly. She had no choice but to put it on. She sat back on the bed tucking her knees under her. "Was there anything… different in there?" she asked.

N cocked his head to the side before turning and looking through the drawer again. "No, looks like they are all similar."

Yes, why wouldn't they be different? It just wasn't her lucky day today.

"If you would like different clothes you can tell Anthea and Concordia. They are the ones that went shopping for you after I told them you agreed to stay."

She should have known. Her eyes narrowed at the image of snickering Goddesses purchasing everything she would wear for the time being. Oh, no. She leaped up and sprinted over to the dresser chest and started frantically pulling out drawers and shifting through them. "Ah-Ha!" she shrieked holding up a hand-full of underwear. "I knew it!" she cried.

N had a horrified look on his face wondering what in the name of Arceus she was doing. "Touko," he cautioned. The said girl whipped her head around to meet his gaze. She held out a single pair of underwear in between her index fingers stretching them out. N was clearly confused. "Is this what your sisters expect me to wear?" she asked panting from her fit of rage. N shrugged. "What is that?" Touko could have face palmed if she had a free hand. Was he serious? She just stripped in front of him and he didn't know what panties were. Well these didn't exactly look like the ones she had on at the moment but they still looked similar. She inhaled and exhaled trying to meditate and focus on calming her chi. "These, N, are ladies underwear. Actually these are lace thongs but that isn't the – oh, who am I kidding?" she whined tossing them back in the dresser and slamming the doors shut.

"I don't get it," he said raising a brow.

She sighed, "N, I don't know why I am freaking out so bad. I really don't. But after seeing most of the things your sisters have picked out for me I can't help but feel like they want me to seduce the entirety of Team Plasma." Dragging her feet she made her way to N. She needed a hug right about now. One like Bianca used to give when she was confused or sad. Her head plopped onto his chest and she shook it. N wasn't sure of what to do. He was afraid to do anything at the moment with her so close, fearing Touko would snap if he did something wrong.

Touko wrapped her arms loosely around his hips; he did the same around her shoulders. "Do you not like what they choose?" he asked. She looked up at him. "I love their choices in clothing! Everything they put me in is absolutely wonderful. It's just… I think some stuff is too… sexy for me."

"I think their selections suit you very well. You are very beautiful Touko and everything you seem to wear suits you."

His statement made her blush so she just hid her face in his chest again.

"N?"

"Yes Touko?"

She lifted her head to look into his emotionless blue-grey eyes. To her surprise his eyes weren't emotionless now, if she was not mistaken they looked _happy_ and soft with compassion. Why did he have to look like this now? He always seemed calm and comforting when she was frustrated. For such a social outcast he seemed to be getting the hang of things at a good pace. Touko didn't like to think of him as odd or socially awkward, even though he definitely was a strange being that fit both of those categories. N had many good qualities too: he was very kind and helpful towards all Pokémon and seemingly some humans, and even though he spoke faster than some people and hard to follow he was eloquent and charismatic. Unfortunately this was all Touko could place at the moment and while he expressed fondness for her and wanted to help her, the bad still outweighed the good. He was such an enigma, even with the small amount of helpful information his sister provided.

She mentally nodded to herself. It was decided, she would become best friends with this man and learn all aspects of his being – and hopefully anything he could provide about Ghetsis and Team Plasma. Like any weaknesses perhaps?

Touko yawned with a small tear forming at the corner of her eye. "Tired _Princess_ Touko?" N chuckled. She shook her head. The word princess was not going well for her tonight. She hated it above all things. But when N said it she didn't feel awkward. Despite Touko's protest N lifted her up and held her bridal style. As he did this she screamed from the unexpected movement making him laugh more. N turned and dumped her on the bed and falling onto it himself laughing uncontrollably. Touko glared at the mint tresses that sprawled violently over the bed. After thinking for a moment and forgetting her anger she began to laugh as well.

N looked up at her with an amused smile. He liked it when she laughed. The chiming noise that emanated from her vocal cords sent shivers down his spine. Touko looked at him trying to hide her face with her hand. "What?" he asked. Touko just shook her head trying to suppress the giggles.

He lifted himself to hover over her face to face; his smile one of genuine happiness. "Tell me" he insisted. Touko couldn't take the mental image that had popped up in her head anymore. It would not hurt to tell him would it? She inhaled to steady her breaths before blurting, "You! Your hair looked so cute sprawled all over the place like that when you were laughing. It reminded me of a Zoroark." She waved away the image in her head of a bright green Zoroark.

"I looked …cute?" he asked uncertain if it was a good thing or not.

Touko shook her head yes.

"Is that good?"

"Yes, N. It is a form of beauty – being equally attractive to the eye, something pretty enough for you to like."

N nodded slowly processing this information. "Because I looked similar to a Zoroark?" he inquired.

"Yes. I imagined a green Zoroark when I looked at you. I am fond of them and many other fox or dog like Pokémon, although I do not know why you reminded me of one."

N was still processing the word 'cute'. He had been called handsome and he found things to be beautiful but he never really encountered that word. Albeit he was acquainted with such words he didn't understand them indefinitely.

He knew very well Touko loved fox Pokémon because she had a Zoroark herself. She also had a Vulpix, and an Eevee, her Lucario, Superior and Milotic being the only differences. She has had these (with the exception of others until their meeting) since he had known her.

N lay on his hide propping himself up by his elbow. Touko glanced at him before turning over herself. They were acting like good friends at a slumber party or so she thought. "Would you like to see the Pokémon I have in the Poké-room tomorrow?" he asked. Touko was taken aback by his question. She didn't think he would allow her near Pokémon so soon. Her heart yearned to see her Pokémon specifically but any would do for the moment. Her team was probably released after she passed out or killed. She didn't trust Ghetsis enough to keep them alive unless he was doing something to them for his own benefit. She nodded staring up at the ceiling unable to bring herself to say anything without sobbing. N smiled and sat up, "Okay then, I will take you there tomorrow after lunch."

"It's a date," she joked.

He nudged her cheek with his nose sensing her heartache as if to reassure her things were going to be alright. Unconsciously Touko turned her head and nudged him back; her nose on his. She was used to this affection because her Pokémon done the same thing when they felt that she needed assurance and affection. Noticing what she was doing she arched her head back to make room in between them. Maybe she had spent too much time with them becoming instinctive as well? Her eyes were wide but N's were the same low arc they always were. He smiled and nodded.

"Good night princess Touko" he said as he walked to the door.

"Night"

She was alone now, alone with nothing but her thoughts that wandered from topic to topic. She settled herself under the covers and curled into a ball. Her mind lingered on the nudge more than anything else. N seemed to show his emotions much like a Pokémon did. That was why she reacted the way she did. Although _normal_ people did not do things like that unless there was some form of intimacy, either as close friends or family, or even lovers. She would have to teach him the ways of the norm within society if she wanted to treat him as a human and not a Pokémon.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun beamed soft light through the long windows stretching over to the sleeping girl. She turned and groaned in protest of the warm rays on her face, retreating to the darkness under the sheets. Someone knocked and entered the room a moment later. The person's steps softly padded on the Marble tiles and seemed to vanish as they reached the carpet, their presence virtually undetectable even when they were so near to her. There are only two people she knew of that had such light steps and a nearly invisible presence, so which person was it?

"Miss Touko" the owner of the velvety voice chimed.

Touko lazily poked her head out from the hole in the covers that were tossed about over her head. She looked with an annoyed, glazed expression unbefitting her beautiful sapphires to the woman with pink hair. _Anthea_, she thought. Anthea smiled and bowed once she saw Touko's eye peering at her.

"My lady, I am here to assist you this morning" she told her.

This was not a good time for someone to be near the half asleep princess. Touko was _not_ a morning person. Bianca had made that mistake once before when she stayed the night with Touko when they were children. This habit never truly getting out of her system, she simply rose when she pleased. Touko groaned again and hunched into a ball on her stomach, sticking a hand out from beneath the mess of blankets and waving the woman away. "Ten more minutes," she whined. Anthea simply shook her head. "No Miss Touko. You have twenty minutes to make yourself presentable and grace everyone with your presence at breakfast." Touko shot up, tossing the disarray of blankets onto the floor. "What do you mean, _twenty minutes_?" she shrieked. "It takes me a good hour to shower and another two to get ready!" She flailed her arms in frustration making a humming noise. "That is why I am here my lady," Anthea said crossing the room to the wardrobe. "Please wash quickly and I will take care of the rest." Touko stared at her before getting up and sprinting to the bathroom door. This was going to be a disaster. What did Anthea expect to do, perform a miracle? Whatever the Goddess of Love had planned Touko tossed herself at the mercy of all that was divine in hopes for success.

Touko frantically scrubbed herself in lukewarm water to make herself more alert. Hot water would only put her back to sleep. When she finished she found what she needed to brush her teeth and done so before running out in a towel to Anthea. Said woman stood patiently at the foot of the bed, which was now in pristine condition. Touko noticed a short pink dress laying there. It was not elegant like the past two dresses she sported yesterday but more casual like the first one Concordia and Anthea made her wear at the hospital. Touko went over to her dresser and picked out a pair of underwear, '_should she ask them about this?'_ she asked herself. Yes, she would.

"Um, Anthea, why are all of these _lace_ and… fairly _scanty_?" she asked holding up the pair she planned to wear.

Anthea smiled, "Concordia and me wanted you to wear only the best and most beautiful things, my lady."

"But… don't you think they are a little… too sexy?" she asked.

Anthea didn't respond right away, instead she seemed to want to avoid the question. "Miss Touko, they do indeed seem to be '_sexy_'. Please excuse my bluntness but I think it suits you. Plus they are made of the finest materials so you will be comfortable no matter which style you choose." Touko pursed her lips and slid them on under the towel. "So why did you choose so many styles?"

"We did not know what kind you liked to wear. And Concordia thought you might want something for _special_ occasions" she countered with a small smirk.

Touko furrowed her brows, "_Special _occasions?"

Anthea sheepishly nodded. "You _are_ our princess now, my lady. The princess of Unova and Team Plasma" she blushed.

Touko stepped forward as Anthea held out the dress. "What are you getting at Anthea?" she asked while the Goddess slipped it over her head. Anthea began to brush out he princesses hair, "You may become Queen one day my lady. Maybe the events leading up to that will require some provocation?" Touko whipped her head out from Anthea's hold and glared at her. "Are you telling me I'm here to be a doll for your King?" she croaked. Anthea reached a calming hand back to hold her in place as she began to brush her hair again. "Miss Touko, it was Ghetsis' idea to bring you here and make you one of us. This is the truth I assure you. He decided this when he witnessed how you and Lord N complement each other and bring out the stronger emotions when you are together. You are here for Lord N's inspiration and assistance." She began to curl and clip locks of hair into different places before continuing, "Even though I have witnessed this as well, I could see the drive behind Lord N's actions. He may not say it but he thinks you are very intriguing. Possibly because you are connected to Pokémon unlike any other trainer was. I have also noticed the way he looks at you; he gets protective of you very easily. He would only do that to one of his 'friends', seeing as how he detests humans." Anthea now held Touko out at arm's length admiring her work. Touko had a blank expression; the one of disgust from the beginning of Anthea's speech long gone. "So you can stay a princess if you wish but if anything between you and our King sparks up…" she trailed off with a smile.

"Is that why I was given this title? I thought I would have to earn anything I received here." Touko whispered in a monotone.

Anthea shook her head lightly. "That was Lord N's idea. He discussed your importance with the Sages the day you were hospitalized. If you were not an asset to him in Ghetsis' eyes, you would have been exterminated. His majesty would _not_ allow that, and so he asked that you be treated with care and you would cooperate."

"So is that why everyone is being so nice to me?" asked Touko as she twirled one of the dangling lock behind her head.

"Some," the goddess answered. "Some, like me and Concordia genially respect you just as we do Lord N. Others follow Ghetsis' orders." She smiled and took the brunettes hand, "Come now, Lord N and the others await your arrival."

Anthea and Touko briskly walked many halls and stairwells to finally reach their destination. The doors were already open and as they approached Touko could recognize N sitting at the head of the table, Ghetsis was to his left; six empty chairs following suit. Next to N's right there were two empty chairs before Concordia's. The quiet chatter between the three ceased as the two women entered. N looked back and with a bright grin stood up and came to take Touko from Anthea.

"Touko, it is so good to see you this morning" he chirped. He kissed her hand and led her to the first chair that was unoccupied at the right. Ghetsis was watching the pair with glazed eyes. Touko noticed his bored expression and decided to make things a little interesting. She smiled to him and curtsied. "Good morning Ghetsis, how are you doing?" Touko noticed a gleam in Ghetsis' eye before his mouth formed a hard like and he composed himself.

"I am just fine, _princess_," Ghetsis said as he bore a menacing look as if to ask 'what are you up to?' N pulled out the chair for her and she sat folding her hands on her lap. N was smiling at her display of impeccable manners while Anthea and Concordia looked stupefied. Touko plastered a satisfied look on herself as Ghetsis inquired, "I expect you are well this morning?"

She slowly nodded with a "Yes." Touko would put on any face in front of this man for every reason in the world and right now she just wanted to prove to herself that she could indeed survive in this place with him. "I am doing quite well, thank you." N caressed her hand but she almost didn't notice due to her concentration being fully on the older male across from her. She hated this man more than she hated anything but she would play nice for as long as she had to, to achieve her goal, even if it did look suspiciously out of character. N stood and greeted the other six Sages as they entered the room. They in turn bowed respectfully before seating themselves. Each one greeted Touko making her feel uneasy with so much attention.

There was an eerie silence in the library as Touko fumbled through book after book looking for something interesting to help pass the time. She had nothing to do until lunch time, in which she was informed by Concordia that it would take place at one o'clock. She offered to help the girls with their tasks for the day but they refused. Their reactions surprised her. She had never seen their beautiful faces in such distress. Touko flipped through a thin book skimming its contents before closing it and returning it to the shelf. "Not for princesses, my ass," she mumbled reaching for another book. "I always used to help mom when I wasn't sick or too lazy to do something so it's not like I don't know how to run errands." Her voice was growing into a loud growl.  
N wouldn't be done with whatever he had to do but made a point of it to promise that he would keep his promise about the Pokémon room. The book she had in hand fell open to a colored picture of Zekrom and Reshiram in the heat of battle; Flames and electricity flying about within the yellow and pink clouds. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever perceived. She traced a finger over the magnificent white dragon with longing as her heart began to break. It was _her _dragon, _her_ partner. She sighed and shut the book placing it back on the shelf not wanting to make herself feel any worse than she already did. After a while of composing herself she waltzed over to a chaise lounge chair in the center of the room. She hunched over with her elbows on her knees and hands over her face. Her Pokémon, her precious babies were nowhere in sight and she couldn't feel anymore alone than she did now.  
A grandfather clock at the far end of the room chimed twelve times, with each one frightening her to death. It was so loud for being so far away. '_It is just an hour before I have to meet N,'_ she thought getting up from her seat. "I wonder if he will know where I am. He didn't tell me to meet him anywhere or where the room was." Her thoughts wandered around for some time. She remembered how soft his touch was this morning when he kissed her hand and again when he held it while she had her stare-down with Ghetsis. She physically cringed at the thought of that evil man. If he was a man at all, that is. As long as he didn't bother her she didn't mind right now. It would take a few minutes to get back to her room but she didn't know if she remembered the way. Concordia had promptly dropped her off after breakfast was finished telling her to 'occupy herself for the time being' before walking away.

Touko paced the floor with her hands grasping at her chocolate locks in frustration. "Why couldn't anyone just tell me _something_?" she grumbled while pulling on her hair. She stopped and sighed slouching her shoulders to give the effect of defeat feeling truly and utterly pathetic. There was warmth emanating from some unknown source behind her. Hands came forward and covered her eyes. "Guess who?" a soft, velvety voice whispered into her ear. A smirk crept across Touko's lips, "N?" she enquired. With no response from him she turned to face him and his brilliant smile. "What are you doing?"

"I have come to collect you dear," he stated brightly. "Or have you forgotten already?"

"Oh!" Touko waved her hands frantically, "No, no. I was waiting actually."

N grasped her wrist and pulled her towards the door. "Well come on then! They are all waiting for us."

All this running about was beginning to give her a headache. First Anthea this morning, then Concordia, and now N. She would have to ask for a proper tour of the castle later she supposed. They ran down a corridor that seemed to be on the ground floor; beautiful floor-length windows streamed prisms of sunlight onto the intricate midnight flooring making it seem as if it were the night sky. Touko's legs were burning and her chest on fire while she attempted to inhale. How was N doing this with no effort?

He stopped in front of a wide wooden door that looked completely medieval. Touko panted for breath grabbing onto her knees. She felt her heart would surly stop at any moment. With watering eyes she glanced to N who was unlocking the black iron latches in the middle of the door. He looked down and flashed that boyish grin that could make her swoon. "Are you ready?" he asked as he pushed lightly on the doors. Touko nodded and straightened her back. Her heart began to beat out of her chest; this was excitement, adrenaline pumping through her veins. She didn't want to be lonely anymore. She wanted to see at least one of the beautiful creatures she loved so much. As N pushed the heavy old doors away her heart stopped. Or at least it felt like it. Her eyes glistened with moisture as her legs became weak. She clutched at her heart fighting the emotions threatening to come forward. N directed his gaze back to his princess with the expression of satisfaction playing at his features. "What do you think, Touko?"

* * *

Cliffhanger, sorry. I hope the story is progressing well. It still seems a bit boring to me but that may just be because I have written and revised it. I am not perfect but I can try can't I? If it seems odd or fast paced... that's because it is. There will be rapid relationships made and time lapses because I am a lazy person and i dont think you want me rambeling on and on (as i probably already do). Hope you enjoied it, Thanks a bundle!


	5. Chapter 5

Touko couldn't believe her eyes. Pokémon, _her_ Pokémon were there. All of them in a line with many others huddled behind them. Were they expecting her? Did N have this planned all along or did he somehow summon them from beyond the door? Something told her it was the former. She slapped a hand over her mouth to hide the wide grin spreading across her face. The moisture glittering in her eyes finally fell. "M-my babies," she said weakly as her heart pounded. Without thinking, she flung her arms around N and squeezed him as tight as she could. He began to chuckle as he hugged her back, feeling the okay to do so. He was becoming accustomed to these bouts of affection.

"Touko," he whispered nuzzling the crown of her head, "They want you to go to them. They have missed you."

Touko looked up and kissed his cheek before running off towards her team. Zoroark, Lucario, Vulpix, and Eevee were lined up in front of Superior, Reshiram, and Milotic. As she got nearer they all drew closer together awaiting the impact of their beloved trainer.

Zoroark and Lucario were the first ones to feel the collision as they tumbled to the ground with Touko on top. "Oh my god, I have missed you guys so much!" she cried and she squeezed them and kissed the tops of their heads. She then turned to Vulpix and Eevee with a soft smile. "And you, my littlest ones," she picked them up, one in each arm and cuddled them – moving her forehead on each of theirs and rubbing her nose with theirs. Placing them back on the ground gently she looked up to the two serpentine Pokémon. Superior and Milotic each nudged her neck and cheeks.

"Hello, my sweets. Have you been alright?" she asked stroking their snouts lovingly. When they nodded with happy squeals she nodded, "Good. They better be taking care of you or I will have to kick some ass" she laughed. A laugh that made her heart sing the most beautiful song, spilling true happiness into her aura.

N noticed the smile she wore proudly and even though she was crying it did not disturb him because he knew it was genuine love flowing from her eyes. He also noticed how she paid special attention to each one, but never any more than the last. She treated them equally. He strode over to her and her friends, leaving enough space between them so they could carry on with their reunion.

Reshiram was the last to greet the brunette. It curved its neck around her and rubbed her cheek with its own. A low rumbling noise vibrating in its throat – a noise N translated as _'Hello princess, I have missed you dearly.'_ Touko patted and stroked Reshiram's feather-like fur, whispering, "I've missed you too." She embraced the dragon one last time before shifting herself to sit cross-legged with Eevee and Vulpix in her lap. She craned her neck up to smile to N and patted the ground next to her, gesturing for him to sit. He did as she implied and patted the two foxlike Pokémon that rested in her lap.

"I thought I had Eevee in the PC storage box because I traded her for Reshiram?" mumbled Touko as she watched it nudge N's hand with a cooing sound.

"I took her out so you could see her. Actually, I took all of them out," he said motioning toward the mass of creatures behind the group.

Touko's eyes widened. She only had a few Pokémon in the PC and those were the ones that helped her throughout her journey from start to finish. She didn't capture Pokémon just to look at them; if they did not want to be with her she did not force them, she simply logged the information into the Pokédex and went on.

She stood and examined the group of smiling Pokémon, each at the ready to show their affection to their beloved trainer. Touko placed a finger on her lips. There was Altaria, Drifblim, Swanna, and Emolga, and Swoobat, Dragonair, Dragonite, and Axew, Darmanitan, Chandelure, and Excadrill, Throh, and Mareep, Zebstrika, and last but not least, Whimsicott, and Liligant. But where were Stoutland and Leipard? Those two were with her in the beginning, the very first two she caught and battled at her first gym with. She didn't remember releasing them. Suddenly a loud bark came from behind the group she was observing. Touko stood on her tip toes to see over the crowd, "Stoutland?" Another bark came from behind them. Then a large scruffy dog-like creature jumped over the other Pokémon along with the purple cat, Liepard. Stoutland and Liepard tackled Touko to the ground and began to lick her face and smother her with affection. Soon she waved to the crowd of Pokémon to come and join them. The rumbling of hooves, feet, and claws sounded much like a stampede rushing over to her. The girl had officially been lost in a sea of Pokémon. N and the others supervised from their place a few feet away. He mused at the thought he had mulled over since seeing the girl first run to her team a few moments ago. _This girl was truly loved by all Pokémon. _

"I love you all so much." He heard Touko tell the others leading them over to where N and the team were. She sat back down and dusted herself off with a relived sigh. "N," she asked picking up Eevee and Vulpix again; Axew, Emolga, and Whimsicott coming over to sit near her as well.

"Yes?"

"Why are all my Pokémon here?"

N paused for a moment. "Well, Ghetsis ordered for the Pokémon in the PC boxes be released so I took them and released them here. All PC's, except for the one here in the castle, have been destroyed" he confessed.

Touko's smile turned into a frown, "Destroyed? What made you keep mine?"

"Yes. Ghetsis and I have decided that anything made to trap or imprison Pokémon should be destroyed first thing. As for your Pokémon, I thought it would be best for them to stay here with you. I noticed you don't keep them in those PC's for very long; always alternating with them and treating them well on your journey."

"It is true, I care for all my partners," she motioned to the crowd, "And I do not like those boxes. But they do – uh – did come in handy. I couldn't possibly carry or keep track of that many Pokémon. At least I knew they were safe." She interrupted.

N nodded. "I also noticed you let them all walk with you most of the time instead of keeping them caged within those Poké balls." Touko affirmed his assumption with a nod. "Yes, they may do as they please. If they want in their ball then they can go, if not then they walk with me." She patted Whimsicott on the head while sighing peacefully. It was time for her to put her plan in action, she was going to attempt to have a heart-to-heart with the King, testing him out to see how much work she had cut out for her. "You know, N, we don't seem that different at all" she hummed. This was actually a true assumption. Although she used things like the PC box and Poké balls, she didn't believe in treating these lovely creatures badly. She would not push them unless it was of their own choosing and she would not restrict their freedom for any reason.

N looked at her with a soft expression, "I have noticed that as well." He moved a stray hair from her face. "That is why you are the other hero. Your heart is pure just as your love for Pokémon." Touko blushed. N was leaning towards her; his Blue-grey eyes burning into hers. Her heart began to beat rapidly against her chest. Just what the hell did he think he was doing? Touko closed her eyes tight not wanting to know. She felt something hard press against her forehead. It was N, he had put their foreheads together. His expression was still the same as a moment ago; soft compassionate eyes and a sly smile graced his features. Something scurried in between the two as black ears popped up in front of their faces. Then a small yellow head came into view. Emolga had decided he wanted in on this too, nudging both N and Touko on the cheeks. They laughed and broke apart. "Looks like someone is jealous," teased Touko. N patted Emolga's head; "Don't worry little one, I'm not taking your place" he assured it. Touko picked Emolga up and snuggled him. "No one could ever take any of my Pokémon's places" she smiled, setting him on her shoulder.

N turned, hearing a noise in the bushes nearby. He smirked and seemed to be concentrating on something. Soon his Zoroark and Darmanitan 'friends' fazed through the foliage and came over to sit by him. Zoroark moved his head in a nodding motion and then seemed to laugh, or that is what Touko assumed it was. N's Zoroark was a little different from hers. Touko's Zoroark was affectionate and a bit lazy. He liked to relax with her on warm days in the shade while she read to Vulpix and Eevee. N's Zoroark was a bit stand-offish until he felt comfortable or thought he needed to protect something. He also seemed to have a temper like Touko.

N laughed at Zoroark's comment and said, "Yes, I suppose it does." Confused, Touko tapped his hand to gain his attention. "Suppose what does?" she asked confusion evident on her face. He looked apologetic for a second before answering her. "Zoroark said that it looked like we were all one big happy family." Touko's cheeks flushed with a light pink as she lowered her head and giggled nervously.

A knock at the thresh hold of the door startled all of them. N and Touko directed their attention to the noise. Anthea and Concordia each stood with baskets in hand and bowed before entering. "We brought lunch," Concordia declared sitting her basket down and placing herself beside of N. Anthea sat her basket down near the cluster of Pokémon, opening it and distributing berries to them all one-by-one. When she was done she sat beside of Touko. Concordia and N placed the goods in the middle of their circle and began to enjoy their meal.

'This feels so normal,' Touko thought, 'friends and Pokémon enjoying each other's company.' Speaking of the term 'friends', Anthea and Concordia didn't seem so uptight, they were even referring to N as 'brother' or his name. This felt… right, she thought.

Touko lay on her bed that evening with Eevee and Vulpix at each of her sides. N had allowed her to alternate her Pokémon each night if she wished for their company, but she was allowed in the Poké room any time she wanted. She was getting drowsy and didn't know if waiting up for N was such a good idea anymore. Vulpix yawned and started pawing at Touko's belly. She had stretched so far over that she fell onto Eevee who woke with a start and jumped off the bed. She turned and hissed at Vulpix who only yawned again and turned her tail upwards at the other Pokémon.

Touko couldn't contain her amusement. She burst out laughing causing Eevee to turn her tail and hop off to Touko's vanity chair. "Aw, I'm sorry Eevee. You're just so cute!" Touko pleaded. Eevee mewed and curled into a ball. A shifting noise by the door caused Touko to turn her head with break-neck speed. N was standing there with a blank expression. "What's all the commotion about?" he asked in a low, even tone.

"N!" Touko sat up, placing Vulpix to the side, "Oh, Eevee got mad at Vulpix cause she fell on her. They both like their beauty sleep" she snickered.

N only moved his head up a few inches in a half nod as to show he understood. Something was wrong with him. He was being stand-offish again. "N?" Touko began to move from the bed but stopped when N held up a hand. He began to ghost over with quiet steps, seeming to hover over Touko as he towered above her. "N?" she asked again, this time inching back slowly. He didn't speak or move. He only looked at her with cold eyes. "N, speak!" she demanded (almost as if she were commanding a stubborn Lillipup). "Ghetsis does not like you being around Pokémon so soon. He said you are not to be trusted. Not right now anyway," he blurted.

"It is not like I have any intentions to use them for war or anything!" she chided. Any mention of Ghetsis made her blood boil.

"That is what I told him. I told him to shut the fuck up and get off your case," he ran his fingers through his unruly mane. Touko was startled by his choice of words, especially if he said it to Ghetsis. "It is not like I don't know why he let me keep you," he said mockingly as he placed his hands on either side of Touko's legs and leaned forward. "He thinks you bring out the more ruthless side in me. Giving me a reason to act like him and do what he wants me to do."

So he wasn't totally clueless after all? Now if only he would understand the other lies Ghetsis has fed him over the years. Touko fell back with a light thud. N got a little closer, "He sees the same thing in you, Touko. He thinks with a little time and training you will come around and make him proud." His voice was lower now, almost seductive if he weren't scaring the living day-lights out of her. She also knew this tid-bit of information kudos to Anthea. N leaned in and used his nose to nudge hers. His breath was hot on her skin, it's sent fresh and minty. His hair pooled over his shoulders catching the moonlight turning it many shades of Tea green, Aqua, and Indigo. It was beautiful. "Touko," he asked placing his lips lightly to hers. The sensation made her cheeks and spine tingle, her face growing hot. It was brief but she still felt the shock. "Promise me you won't do anything to upset Ghetsis. I don't want him to hurt you," he pleaded before pressing his lips to hers a little rougher this time. Touko placed her hands on his shoulders and when she broke free she nodded, "Yeah. Sure. Whatever you say." No. she _would_ at least try to keep this promise but couldn't guarantee anything. Especially once she devises a complete plan to get rid of that vile creature of a man.

"Good girl," N smirked.

He pressed himself close to her, almost lying on top of her. Her breathing began to shallow and her heart pounded against her chest. She was either nervous or developing claustrophobia. She allowed the enemy, no, frenemy she corrected herself, to kiss her not once but twice. She had to be insane. Maybe that bump to the head loosened a few screws. She was hoping he would come to his senses but his body language told her otherwise.

N placed his lips on hers again, rougher and more demanding this time. His tongue grazed her upper lip before he gently bit her lower lip. Touko couldn't help but kiss him back, it felt so right. His lips were so soft, his body fit hers just right, and most importantly she felt safe with him. His mood had changed to grim and cautious but he probably had a reason, right? She just hoped that this mood of his was not the reason behind his current actions. She hated to admit it, especially to herself, but she was rather enjoying herself.

When N pulled away to breath she teased him; "I thought you were innocent."

He smirked. "I have an innocent, pure heart. That does not mean I am uneducated. I do have instincts as well you know." His lips crashed back onto Touko's violently. He began to coax her lips apart but she played hard to get much to his dismay. Giggling to herself she parted them just enough flick her own tongue on his lower lip teasingly. N 'hummed' before constricting his arms around her waist and pushing himself closer to her. Touko moaned slightly as he done so.

"Touko," N sighed with a hint of pleasure tugging at his voice. "I must confess you are the first girl I have ever kissed, so I am mainly acting on instinct." He nuzzled her neck and planted kisses down to her collar bone.

Touko wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and intertwined one of her hands in his hair. It was soft, she liked it. Of course she liked much more than that at the moment. N stopped and hovered over her again looking into her cerulean sapphires. "You could have fooled me" she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"You're doing too well," she said with a non-believing grin.

"Is that bad?" his face becoming puzzled. Either he was telling the truth or he was an impeccable liar.

"It's good, don't get me wrong. I just meant people are usually too nervous to do it right."

N blinked a few times. "I believe they lack composure," he pecked her neck again. "Lest you forget, Touko, I am a near perfect – if not perfect being."

She could only smirk at his snide comment. She always knew he was a little egotistical. Right now she just wanted to shut him up. "Touko," he whispered again. "What about you?" he breathed almost as if he was setting himself up for disappointment.

"What about me, what?" she quizzed. Her mind foggy with emotion had caused her to forget what they were talking about.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?"

Touko shook her head. "I have not had time for a relationship. Actually I wasn't really interested. I did have a boyfriend before though, but I was like, five. So it was only holding hands and having play dates and stuff." She shrugged her shoulders, "So that doesn't count 'cause you can't have a relationship like that that young." She looked back to Vulpix and Eevee still sleeping no less. She smiled at her lovely ladies before returning her attention to N. He held her gaze for a moment before returning to her lips, this time forcing his tongue in and twisting it around hers, lightly sucking on it before he broke away.

"Do you mind if I claim you, Touko?"

Touko's face burned with deep crimson. "W-what?" she stammered.

"I want you to be mine; my mate, my queen." His face was so serious that his eyes alone could crack a mirror.

Touko gulped. She liked him, got along well with him, so what was wrong with this picture? Oh yeah, she is against him – even if they were friends. She thought about it for a moment before coming to a conclusion. Maybe this could work out for her plans. As well as piss Ghetsis off.

"I guess we could try this relationship thing out," she told him, "As long as it is what you want. If you really like me that is."

N had a grin forming across his face, his eyes lightened into bright childlike orbs. He looked a kid that just got away with being bad and received a present for it. "Touko, I think I 'like' you more than you think I do" he smirked in that low tone again. With one last kiss he got up and started for the door but Touko stopped him with a light tug on his shirt tail.

"Yes?"

"Why don't we have a sleep over with Eevee and Vulpix?" she blurted.

She felt like a fool. Really? A sleep over was the only thing her tiny brain could come up with on short notice? She wasn't about to tell him that even though she had her Pokémon with her that she was still lonely. She missed her friends back home.

N seemed to like the idea about a sleep over. He nodded once and said, "Sure."

Touko pulled him back on to the bed and began to unbutton his shirt making him blush for the first time tonight. "Um, Touko?" he questioned, "Is this what usually happens at sleep overs?"

Touko looked up at him with an expressionless face. "No, but I figured it would be much more comfortable if you didn't have so many layers to sleep in" she responded, resuming her work. N didn't protest or budge any further. He let her strip him of his white button up over shirt and toss it aside. "There" she said triumphantly. "You can take off whatever else you want to" she said as she turned down the covers and slipped in.

N removed his trousers and black thermal turtleneck, leaving only his boxers on. He usually slept this way or at least in a pair of sleep pants. He then slipped in beside of Touko. They were facing each other. Each one seemed to want to say something to make things less awkward.

"N, do you think it would be okay if I went home for a visit tomorrow?"

N blinked. What kind of question was that? He told her it would be alright; that whenever she wanted to see her friends or mother all she had to do was say so. He nodded. "Yes certainly." Touko smiled and scooted closer to him. His body heat was like a honey trap for a fly to her, and she was the fly.

"Are you cold Touko?" he inquired. She was wearing one of the baby doll nighty's his sisters supplied her with. This one was pale yellow with white lace fringes, it had tulle crunched at the bust and split down the middle; it being made of the same tulle material of only one layer. He could see why she freaked out before, the things they chose for her was flattering to her body shape and a bit revealing.

Touko shrugged. N, unsatisfied with her lack of an answer wrapped his arms around her. The sheets were chilly from lack of heat on that side but it would warm up soon. Touko liked to cuddle so out of habit she intertwined their legs and snuggled into N's chest. His heartbeat was calming to her, like a steady rhythmic lullaby. She looked up to see if he was alright with this but his face held no discomfort. He glanced down to her and kissed her forehead. She giggled inwardly and craned herself to lay a nice smooch on his lips. The movement of her pressing and lifting herself so close to him made something click. Something that was stronger than what made him kiss her in the first place. He returned the kiss only to deepen it, their mouths connected for what seemed like hours. His hold on her tightening, he rolled her on her back and on top of her without their kiss breaking. He freed one of his hands and ran it from her chest to her thigh and back up again. Touko brought her knees up to his sides as he left the kiss and began to nibble on her neck. This was a tantalizing experience for them both. Touko began to moan softly as his bites turned into pulling and sucking motions. N's hips began to pulse against hers with every whimper she made. Her sapphire orbs shooting open as she felt something change. He was getting hard. This was _not_ good. "N," she whimpered. N didn't hear her, he was losing control.

"N!" she cried pushing him up by his chest.

He looked completely lost. "Hm?" was all he could mutter.

"We – we can't do this," she protested. N didn't say anything, he just looked at her. "We're not ready for that step yet" she finished.

N blinked a few times, Touko thought he might be regaining his composure. He nodded, "Don't worry Touko, I won't do anything." He lay back on his side of the bed hoisting an arm over his head. "Yet," he added. Touko shot her head in his direction with a menacing glare. He saw her reaction out of the corner of his eye and he started laughing. "I am just kidding," he said drolly. Touko's smirk was twisted; one side went up in amusement and the other into a frown. She laid her head on his chest and hugged him tight. "You better not," she countered. He rubbed her back. "Not until you give me the okay, my princess."

In those heated moments N was about to lose control, but he held on to what he had left. This girl was maddening. For a moment he decided to see how far she would let it go before he stopped – that is if he had the will by then. She had good self-control, or at least sometimes she did. He remembered some of the times he or someone else made her mad. She was definitely a force to be reckoned with.  
When she stopped him he had to take a moment to compose himself, and another to register this information he had just gathered. It would mean tireless attempts of trial and error but he would perfect the formula that was Touko.

* * *

Hi! Well I wrote this in a few hours today and I think I have the most confidence in this chapter. I know there are flaws considering pokemon (i may have said this before) But just go with the flow. I am taking both versions and combining them ((pokemon and possibly story wise, we will have to wait and see))  
If you would like to see something later on I am open to ideas (if i chose to use one i will credit you) I just want to make this worth your time.  
Anyway, ta-ta for now. Thanks for reading. :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys, I thank you if you like the story and have followed it this far. I am going to try and make Chapter 6 a nice mix between Humor and Drama. I have an odd since of humor so I hope you can bear with me. I don't want to bore you to death, but I don't want it to be overly comical or too dramatic either. Also, I am trying my best to get ahold on N's personality (from information and episode 25 and 26 of Pokémon Best Wishes! (season2): Episode N); Touko's personality… well, I am trying to make it interesting with a mix of rebel-tom-boy and serious-lady-like. I love dueling personalities ^.^

* * *

_Nothing Lasts Forever_  
_The sands of time fall through the hourglass of life._  
_Two lives unknowingly linked by fate; the thread winding through their souls,_  
_Forever linking them together. Bonds to never be severed._  
_Until they truly find themselves they cannot work together._  
_But if they should one day find the truth they will be_  
_Torn apart or live together._  
_But nothing lasts forever._  
_Does it?_

There was a slight chill in the room. Today was the beginning of winter and a light snow had blanketed all of Unova that night. Warmth enveloped every inch of her. She was sprawled out over something hard that stretched out well over her entire body length. She liked how it formed her body just right and how it emanated this heat that expelled the chill in the room. Her arms were already twisted around it but she wanted to be closer so she tightened her embrace.

Something soft and bushy flapped her nose making it tingle and tickle. She huffed trying to blow it away from her face but to no avail. When she inhaled the furry substance wedged itself in her nostril causing her to heave and sneeze. She shook her head as she rose into sitting position. The sheets slid off of her head to her hips as she sleepily rubbed her eyes. Looking down she noticed a red ball of fur on the face of the mint-haired boy. _Vulpix_, she thought suppressing a laugh.

Vulpix's tail had swished under the cover and swished in her face. Touko patted the Pokémon's head softly as to not arouse her. The foxlike Pokémon had a temper and it kicked in especially when she didn't get her beauty sleep. Touko looked at the scene with amusement in her fluttering heart. Vulpix was on her belly with her head on N's forehead and hind legs dangling around his neck. She wondered how he was breathing. She shifted her weight trying to get comfortable but stopped when she noticed where she was sitting; just above N's hips. Her face heated up with embarrassment. She looked over to her side of the bed; Eevee occupied it now. Touko just shook her head, what did it matter anyway?

She lifted Vulpix from her resting place and laid her next to Eevee. She then leaned close to N's face to make sure he hadn't suffocated. To her delight he was. His breaths were soft and shallow as a light moan escaped his parted lips. At least he didn't talk in his sleep like Bianca, she thought. Touko couldn't resist the urge to feel the silkiness of his lips, they were tempting, especially since he was unaware – she could steal it and never say a word.

She smirked and leaned in further placing her lips on his. But just one kiss wouldn't do, once you had a taste you wanted the entire thing. So she proceeded to do as such, planting soft kisses on his lips and moving downward to his neck. She stopped herself when he moaned again and shifted. '_One last kiss and I'll leave it at that,_' she thought before she nipped at his lips again. His lips twitched into smirk as he brought his arms up and wrapped around her.

"Good morning" he sighed sleepily. '_Damn!' _Touko's face burned as it turned a shade of pink. Was he awake the entire time? N nuzzled her nose and squeezed her. "Stealing kisses are we? Or is that your way to wake me up?" he chuckled. Touko twisted her lips before smiling; she wasn't going to answer that question. "You better be glad Vulpix didn't suffocate you, she was sleeping on your face" she said smugly.

"Well she wouldn't have had to move if someone didn't take her place," he grinned moving Touko's hair out of her face. "What?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Vulpix climbed on my chest last night and you rolled over and took her place so she curled up at my neck."

Touko puckered her lips and turned her head. "You could have just shoved me off, ya know" she muttered. N shook his head, "I would never do that, not even if I wanted to." Touko broke free from his embrace and trudged over to the wardrobe. N didn't understand her sudden fleet. Had he said something wrong? The sound of fabric shuffling and drawers slamming caught his attention. Touko had been gathering different items to make an outfit for the day. He didn't quite understand, why not let Anthea and Concordia do it? He then sat up as she threw everything on the foot of the bed. He observed her selections for a moment while she fingered through them trying to make her decision.

"I like that one with those," he said pointing to a red and grey plaid dress and a pair of grey stockings. Touko nodded, she did like it. She then rummaged through the socks and leggings she threw down and found a pair of clay red four-button leg warmers. She nodded, this would do just fine. She went to put the others away only to feel warm hands running down her arms. N was behind her snuggling his face in the crook of her neck as he snaked his arms around her. She glared at the closing door of the robe. Did he really have to touch her right now? She patted his head and tried to move away but his hold tightened as he turned her to face him. _What the hell does he think he's doing? _ When Touko heard a quick knock on the door before it flew open she tried to push him away but failed. That's all she needed right now, someone to see her in her 'pajamas' with a nearly naked king. Yeah, that would go well. Anthea and Concordia rushed in and in urgent voices asked, "Miss Touko, have you seen L-…" They stopped before they could finish and stood with pink faces. "My Lord," they said and bowed to N. N's face lit up in a smile as he greeted them. '_He has no shame!_' thought Touko. "Well," she said slipping from N's grip, "I'm going to take a shower." He turned, "Oh I'll go with you." Touko turned with a glare, "No. Not today N." and then the door slammed.

* * *

Touko was escorted by two grunts to her mother's house after breakfast. She had called and asked if she could visit and maybe take some of her old clothes which her mother happily obliged. Bianca, Cheren and Touya would be there; they wanted to take her out and catch up. Did they know she was living at N's castle and was now the so-called _princess_? Would they hate her if they did? Of course why would they be at her house waiting on her if they did?  
When she arrived Bianca ran to her and hugged her tightly. Cheren and Touya were not there yet and wouldn't be for a few hours so Bianca suggested they go to Mall Nine. Touko accepted the offer, she needed to go shopping and have a girl's day out.

Unfortunately Touko couldn't go anywhere without the grunts following her. She felt like she was being stalked or a prisoner, but she over looked this. At least they acted as transportation for them.  
"So Touko, what is it like to be princess?" asked the peppy blond across form her. Touko didn't answer right away. She just looked out the window. "It's alright I guess" she answered lazily. "I mean it's not like its anything special" she continued now looking at her friend. Bianca stared at Touko in disbelief.

"What do you mean? You have everything now! Beautiful clothes, assistants, a castle, a hot boyfriend" Bianca rambled. Touko sighed and began to protest, "Bianca, that's…" She paused and glared at her friend. "What was that last part?" she hissed.

Bianca blinked and looked up trying to remember. "Um… A hot boyfriend?" she blinked, unsure if it was the right answer. Touko blushed, he sort of did ask her last night, and she did sort of say yes. But no one knew and there wasn't time for that kind of thing to get out. Was there? "Why did you say that?" Touko glared at the girl waiting for an answer. Bianca started to fidget in her seat, "Am I wrong?" her tone becoming defensive for some reason. Touko face-palmed, "Bianca…" she shook her head. "I'm right aren't I?!" the blond said as she jumped up and over to the seat beside Touko. "I know that face Touko, you can't hide it from me. I can read you like a book!" she squealed. Touko didn't move. Unsatisfied Bianca grabbed and shook her, "You have to tell me! I'm your best friend!"

Touko looked up and glared at her. "No one knows" she said through clenched teeth. Bianca looked confused. "But you act so cuddly around each other. Kind of like we do, but you don't act that way with Cheren or Touya. So that's why we thought…" she trailed off. Touko whipped her head back to the blond, "Who is _we_?" Bianca smiled, "Me, Cheren and Touya." Touko rolled her eyes. "He only asked me last night. And how did you know they made me the _princess_?" she grimaced. Bianca held up her X-Transceiver and clicked on an article she had saved to it. It read: "Fallen Hero Turns Princess." Touko scrolled down to read the short article. "_The second hero – Hero of Reshiram – Touko White battled Team Plasma's leader last week, only to fall short of her goal. It was unknown of her whereabouts until Plasma Sage, Sage Ghetsis Harmonia, informed the people of Unova that our new king has proclaimed Miss Touko White princess of Team Plasma." _Touko sighed and shoved the device back into her friend's hand. "At least they didn't use the word 'Failed'" she chided. Bianca frowned, "Don't say that Touko." "Why is the article so short anyway? Wouldn't they blow that out of the water? It's not every day someone fights and the loser sides with the winner" Touko asked returning her attention to the window. Now she knew everyone probably did hate her. "I heard that that was all they were allowed to write. There are rumors that you lost on purpose but those are few and far between". Touko shook her head. she didn't want to know the rest of the rumors – good or bad.

When the girls arrived at the mall the guards followed at a short distance behind them making Touko paranoid. They had to whisper to talk about boys, namely Touko's recent friendship to the king, and anything else would be shouted as they normally would. Touko found it odd that all the Pokémon goods had been removed and felt so out of place. Nothing was the same anymore, but she guessed nothing lasts forever, does it?

* * *

Cheren met them at lunch time at the café in Nacrene City. Touko was glad when the grunts assisting her decided to stay at the doors instead of following her like a lost puppy. They sat in a corner away from everyone so that they may avoid any unwanted attention. It was a pathetic attempt but an attempt all the same. Cheren sipped his hot cocoa as Bianca rambled on about something she had done the other day but Touko couldn't understand her because her mouth was full. She swore the girl would inhale out of excitement and choke to death. "What is it Touko?" asked Cheren with his usual bored expression. He had been so quiet she almost forgot he was there. She shook her head, "Nothing."

Bianca swallowed and leaned in to whisper, "She saw the article." Cheren looked at her as if she were a being from another planet; Bianca's face was covered in crumbs and condiments and he could have sworn something dropped out of her mouth. He just nodded and handed her a napkin. Touko rapped her fingers along the edge of the table impatiently. "I have my reasons to be there" she whispered. "I wouldn't even come near that place if I didn't feel like I could change things." Cheren and Bianca looked around before leaning over the table. "What do you mean, 'change things'?" asked Cheren. "There is nothing you can do" Bianca mouthed. Touko and Cheren frowned. "Yes she can! If anyone can do it, Touko can" hissed Cheren adjusting his glasses. "Like what Mr. Know-it-all?"

Cheren glared. "Like maybe get under their skin? Get some information? Form a plan to over throw them" he hissed. Touko always liked how she and Cheren thought alike. Bianca looked at her lap, "I know. And I know Touko is the likeliest person to do so but wouldn't it be hard? I mean for just one person?" Touko smirked. "Not just one." The pair looked at her with suspicion.

* * *

Touya was waiting for Bianca, Cheren, and Touko to return to Mrs. White's house. He sat there at the kitchen table listening to the faint sounds of the TV in the next room. Mrs. White was making tea when she spoke, "Touya, I am sure Touko knows what she is doing." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "But what if they are treating her bad?" he gritted his teeth at the thought. Mrs. White shook her head. "She is too strong a person to let them do anything to her" she assured him. Touya didn't move, he just sighed and looked down.

When the trio arrived Touko ran to her mother with a gleaming smile and hugged her. She was never too old to hug her mother. "Hi mom" she said with delight. "Did you have fun, honey?"

"Yeah, I got some new stuff and had a good time with the two stooges over there" she pointed to Bianca and Cheren. Cheren stiffened and glared at the princess making her smile slyly and wave her fingers teasingly. She turned her attention to Touya who was sitting there almost zombified. He looked like he had lost his fire; he had no drive or passion. His passion was winning, always getting what he wanted and feeling the rush of life. "Hey, Touya?" she waved a hand in his face, "Earth to Touya!" Still nothing. "Hey, snap out of it you idiot!" she slammed her palm on the table in front of him. He jumped and looked into her bright blue orbs, "Oh, hi Touko. I didn't hear you come in."

She looked completely dumbstruck with her mouth agape. "Didn't hear me come in?" She threw her arms up in the air as her voice raised an octave. "I practically tore the front door off the hinges running in here! Not to mention I have been standing here for a good five minutes!" She pursed her lips and balled her hands into fists before huffing and stomping into the living room.

Cheren leaned to whisper to Bianca, "Someone is going to get his ass kicked in a minute." Bianca giggled. Noticing the time on her watch she gasped. "I'm so sorry Touko but I have to go see professor Juniper about something," she shrieked. She ran over to give Touko a hug and darted out the door. Cheren went over to Touko and patted her on the back. "He is just a little off Touko."

"It's my fault…" she hummed.

"No it's not Touko. He just doesn't know how to adjust, you know that."

Touko glared through half slits at him. "Hey, I have to run too but I will check in on you sometime. I know Bianca will" Cheren laughed hugging her shoulders. He headed toward the door and gave a reassuring wink so she nodded with a smile. _'Now I just have to deal with Mr. Drama Queen and fill him in.'_

"Yo, Touya" Touko yelled from the living room. When she heard no answer she peeked around the wall to spy on the lazy boy. He was leaning back in his chair looking up at the ceiling. Her eyes narrowed, she hated being ignored. Her footsteps were heavy as she marched up to him and slapped him on the chest. "Touya! Don't fuckin' ignore me damn it!"

Touya reacted too late when Touko smacked him again. "What the hell was that for?"  
Touko glared at him ready to strike again. "Because you're being a fuckin' drama queen and ignoring me" she yelled.

"Well I wouldn't be a _drama queen_ if I had a life to live anymore! What the hell am I supposed to do, Touko, be happy and have a fuckin' parade?" he rose from his seat and stormed into the living room. Touko couldn't believe what he had just said. He was literally just going to lie down and play dead because he couldn't function for five minutes when things went out of whack. She was getting a headache just being in the same house as him. She had to tell him she wasn't a traitor, that she had plans (or would come up with some) and make things right. She knew deep down he blamed her and she couldn't take that.

She paraded into the living room and jerked him by the shoulder to face her. "Listen you little twerp, I did not let this place go to hell because I wanted to. I don't know why I lost, if I had the answers to all my or the world's problems everything would be _just peachy_" she hissed. She wasn't going to let _anyone_, not even her best friends blame her or torture themselves for anything. She pushed him on the couch and held him down. "Now, I chose to go to that hell hole of a castle so I could make things better one way or another!"

"What do you mean? Don't you just want to have everything to yourself and live happily ever after with your idiot king" he folded what he could of his arms and looked away. '_Damn he's so stubborn'_ a voice echoed in Touko's head.

"No Touya! Listen to me. I am going to try my best to get Unova back to the way it was. I have to find a break somewhere, something or someone faulty so I can wiggle my way in and crush it from the inside. And I need your help. You, B, and Cher. You're the only ones I trust."

Touya looked at her with a lingering gaze, looking for something that said 'lie'. The brunette's eyes glistened with tears of truth. He couldn't bear to harbor these feelings of hate and depression for someone he cherished. "What about N?"

"What about him?" She tried to play dumb but she knew better. Touya gave her an 'I know better' glance. She rolled her eyes, "I have a plan to get under his and his _daddy's_ skin. Maybe if I play my cards right I can move up the totem pole faster. I want to save N from that bastard as well as Unova, but I can't do it alone. So please, promise me that whatever you hear or see you won't hate me. It might be nice to think twice because it may be part of the plan, you thick headed numbskull."

With that she let him go and walked into the kitchen to give her mom some much needed attention. Touya knew she wasn't waiting for an answer. It was either yes or no and she wouldn't take no for an answer. She never did. But if by chance his answer was no, she wouldn't forgive him. But for her sake and his Pokémon's he would accept her decisions. He just hoped it didn't fail or she would be nothing but a shell of herself.

* * *

The sun was setting under Indigo and magenta skies when Touko arrived at the castle. Anthea and Concordia ran into the foyer to greet her. They each embraced her tightly before regaining composure and bowing. "Miss Touko, Lord N has been waiting for you to return so anxiously" Concordia informed as she took some of Touko's bags. Anthea took the rest before asking if she would like dinner in her room but Touko refused telling her she had dinner at her mother's. The goddesses bowed and followed her as she made her way to the stairs. "Did you have a pleasant visit Miss Touko?" questioned Anthea. Touko nodded, "Yes, thank you. I had a wonderful time with my friends and seeing my mother lifted my spirits."

By the second floor things seemed too eerie for Touko. The Goddesses were too quiet. Concordia cleared her throat and sighed. "Miss Touko, please step in here for a moment" the blond gestured to a set of glass double doors.  
"Why?"

"Someone would like a word with you" she simply stated as she opened the door enough to let Touko squeeze in. This was odd. Usually the Goddesses were very talkative around her but now they seemed cautious and distant. Maybe it was because they walked in on her and N this morning; although they were not doing anything the scene before the Goddesses eyes must have scared them somehow. They were and still are his care-givers, mother figures, and sisters. They cared for him like no one else did, so they would of course be pissed or embarrassed to find them huddled together half naked. '_Yep, this is going to be a long ride'_ her conscious chimed.

The parlor was dark, there were only a few lamps lit at tables and a fireplace burning at the end of the room. In a chair facing the fire Touko noticed a tall man with green hair sitting patiently. Her heart almost skipped a beat when she thought she recognized N but the figure was a little wider in the shoulders and had shorter slicked back hair. She approached cautiously hoping she made the wrong assumption before stopping behind him.

"Ghetsis?"

* * *

Well it wasn't as good as I wanted it to be but its progress (I suppose). I just felt so lazy when I erote it and kept getting off track, so if it sucks it's my beautiful raven's fault - j/k. I tried to give it some humor but, eh. Hoped you enjoyed reading :)  
Oh, and I do read and reply to all reviews (which are greatly appreciated and make me work faster) so thank you all for the comments.  
Also the poem is something i randomly jotten down while thinking of the beginning of this chapter... is it good? it has been forever since I wrote any kind of poem (6years :( )  
Have a good day/night.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello, _Touko_"

Ghetsis sat in his place unmoving. He kept his concentration on the burning fire before him. Touko stiffened and gulped. Could this day get any worse? Well, yeah, it just did. She held her breath and counted to ten trying to calm her nerves. Her hands trembled with fear and anger as her knees buckled. What did Ghetsis want with her? Her stare bore into the back of the man's head before he shifted and rose to face her.

Her heart began to beat rapidly against her chest. His presence imposing to her even when he looked so harmless, but that was the catch, Ghetsis was never harmless. He smiled wickedly observing her. He had already registered every emotion overwhelming her even though she tried her best to conceal them. She couldn't put on an emotionless face like N and block everything out.  
"Touko"

His voice made her jump. "Answer me when I am talking to you" he chided.

Touko knew she had to play nice, just for a little bit, so she nodded and curtsied. "Good evening Ghetsis."

The man's features did not change like they had the first time she treated him with 'respect'. Instead he seemed pleased yet unmoved by it. He was more than likely aware that she was trying to wiggle her way in somehow and find his breaking point, he was not that delusional.

"I have heard something about you, _princess_" he spoke with malice lacing his tongue. He hated her and that would never change. Touko looked into those burning red eyes. There was nothing in them; they were devoid of any emotion she could define. She had never looked at him before like this, one-on-one. He was composed but his aura was staggering.  
"And what would that be?"

He smirked, or at least that's what it looked like to her. "I understand my son fancies you." Touko didn't waver. Was this really what he wanted to talk about? "And? What if he does? It's not my fault." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"That is very un-ladylike Touko" he gestured to her action, "And I did not say it was. I simply stated that this information has come to my attention. Although I thought as much when he displayed such an amount of affection when you were injured, just like he does for injured Pokémon." He gestured to the seat next to him before he sat down again. Touko raised an eyebrow in question of his civil disposition. Her thoughts began to race as she made her way to the empty seat.

"Touko, I will allow you to do as you please; keep in mind that there are grunts and cameras throughout the castle keeping a close eye on you so any plans you might conceive will be in vein" he informed smugly, lacing his thick fingers together over his chest. Touko just held her head down while observing him with bored eyes.

"What are you saying… sir?"

Ghetsis shot a glance to her with a frown. "You know perfectly well what I am saying. If you try anything it will be reported to _me_" he leaned forward with those intimidating eyes glaring at her, "And I am not one to tolerate such incompetence. I will exterminate you."

Touko stiffened and shifted. She couldn't think of a comeback and was afraid to attempt anything. Now wasn't the time to act out anyway if she wanted a smooth execution of her still-forming plan. Ghetsis cleared his throat before talking again; "I allowed you to be N's pet for as long as he can handle you. I humored him so to speak. I would have left you for dead that day but that disappointment of a son I have is in touch with his emotions. I didn't expect him to since I made sure he would be forever damaged."

He lifted himself from his seat and crossed over to the fire. "So don't think you can get to him, that boy is nothing but a monster with a human heart." Ghetsis grinned evilly to himself. "Sometimes I wonder if his heart is even human at all," he turned and hovered over Touko, trapping her in her chair. "But if it is human, maybe you can correct the mistake I made."

Touko froze. She didn't like this man so close to her. Her wide, trembling orbs searched over him so she may anticipate his next move. "You're wrong about N!"

Ghetsis frowned at the girl and her stubbornness. If this continued she would become a problem. "How do you suppose I am?"

"Because he has the biggest heart of anyone I know. He cares so much, maybe too much for the things he wants to protect."

"Touko, I would be careful around him if I were you. He's not as stable as he lets on. Those injured Pokémon I introduced to him over the years have shaped more than his perception of hatred for humans; he acts like them. He is only as human as I allowed him to be."

He acted like he cared, giving her advice over who to watch out for and who to trust. She would indeed watch herself while in N's presence but she did not doubt that he was every bit human as she was. He just suffered because of Ghetsis' greed. He was just another pawn in his plans and she knew that. She couldn't help but sympathize with him. She would mend him as much as she could, no matter how long it took or what she had to sacrifice, she promised herself this. No person as kind as N should have to suffer because of a bastard like Ghetsis.

"Ghetsis, what did you mean by fixing your mistake?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with right now my dear."

Anthea and Concordia sat on the edge of the bed as they waited for the girls return. Their breath drew long as each moment passed. The knob clicked and Anthea ran to the door tackling the brunette almost to the floor. "Oh, Miss Touko we were beginning to worry about you!" Concordia got up and bowed before dragging her sister away so Touko could have some breathing room.

"Please pardon Anthea's outburst miss Touko, we were just worried about you. When we were told to bring you to Ghetsis we didn't know what to think."

Touko ran her fingers through her hair, "No, that's alright." Anthea approached her with caution and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Did he say or do anything to you out of the way Miss Touko?" Touko shook her head, "No. He was actually somewhat civil so I tolerated him." The Goddesses covered their mouths and looked at each other. It was partially their faults Ghetsis wanted to talk with her because they were the first ones to let it slip that N was in her room. Not that it really mattered but they happened to be unresponsive while in a meeting with him from the events of the morning. The other was the two grunts accompanying Touko. They overheard her conversation with Bianca and decided to make a call.

"Miss Touko, may I ask a question about our Lord N?"

"Yeah Concordia, shoot."

Concordia cleared her throat and looked to the ground. This was not something she wanted to ask but it wasn't something she expected to happen either. "What was N doing in here last night?" This was Concordia the sister – Concordia the mother figure talking to her now, not a woman forced to be an assistant to keep watch over the leader of an evil organization to make sure he didn't mess up. Touko lost her words for a moment at her bluntness. "He was just spending some time with me. He came in to talk but I was lonely so I asked if we could have a 'sleep over' and he said yes."

'_Look at this, I'm gone a few hours and everyone starts questioning me the second I get back'_ Touko huffed as her mind began to wander. '_Is it so wrong to be friends with someone around here?!'_ The inside of her head began to buzz as she remembered last night. Moreover how N reacted in different ways to different things, especially her helping him undress. Her cheeks brightened with a pink hue. But her intentions were innocent so she banished those thoughts and continued to listen to Concordia. "A sleep over?"

"Yeah, ya know the things friends do sometimes."

"Yes I know what a sleep over is. Did anything happen at this 'sleep over'?"

Concordia's tone was low and demanding, another thing she noted that N may have gotten from her. Touko didn't know how to answer so she simplified it. "We kinda… kissed" she said looking at her bed where Anthea sat.

"Kissed? Is that all?"

Touko nodded. "Just a good night kiss" she lied. Concordia patted her chin contemplating her remark.

"Then what was that this morning?"

"I guess a hug, he caught me off guard."

Concordia looked at her for a moment and then to her sister. It was now Anthea's turn to talk, "Touko, we like you. We liked you even before we knew you. N would tell us about you after his meetings with you, he seemed so excited and had this cheer within him we never thought we'd see again." She lifted herself and came to stand in front of the princess. Her eyes glistened with emotion but something about her seemed to scream out but Touko couldn't place it. "We just don't want you or N to get hurt. He has distanced himself from humans for so long. If you plan to better befriend him or perhaps proceed further, please keep in mind you know only half of the king. The half you don't know was damaged beyond repair long ago and lost to us, but we believe you may be able to help him. Just be cautious at times, our master can have extreme mood swings."

When she finished she and Concordia bowed. "Lord N would like to see you in the Pokémon room."

Touko ran down the corridor to the Pokémon room. Her legs were burning again and she could only feel cool wind stinging her throat and chest. '_I must be really popular today!'_ the voice in her head chided, '_I mean, I go out and see people that question me and come back to people questioning me. Can't I just pretend to care and be left alone?'_ Her chest was aflame by the time she reached the old door. '_I don't understand why he calls this place a room… it's basically just a back door to the castle with a forest entrance.'_

It was open so she wouldn't have to play with the locks like N did. She placed a hand to it and pushed. It wouldn't budge; it weighed more than it looked. 'Damn, I'm so frickin out of shape it's not funny!' She pushed with both hands and finally got it to creek open a few inches so she could squeeze in. As she tried to slip through her hip got caught. Frustration overwhelmed her but she composed herself. 'Fuck my big hips' she laughed nervously to herself at her thought as she slipped through. She looked around for the tall green haired boy but it was too dark to see. The moonlight was just beginning to spread across the trees, illuminating their canopy and the brook that led into a small river below them. It was cold out here; Touko wrapped her mid-length cloak around her shoulders and was glad it had faux fur in the lining.

Something scurried in the darkness by the bushes Zoroark and Darmanitan came out of yesterday. There was no need to be scared or nervous, this place was filled with her Pokémon and N's '_friends_' but her heart skipped and tumbled anyway. The thing snaked up to her clinging close to the ground. She waited for it to do something further but it sat there for a moment before sniffing her. It stood on its hind legs towering as tall as her, its long bushy hair almost brushing the ground. "Zoroark?" she asked enquired. When her friend nodded and licked her cheek she smiled and latched onto the beast with a soft embrace. Zoroark nudged her cheek and fell to all fours again, nodding his head towards the trees. She took it as to say "_Follow me."_

They didn't go far beyond the first row of trees until they came upon the small lake. At one end there was a waterfall that caught the moonlight just right and formed a rainbow. Taken aback by the sight she smiled, "This place is beautiful."

"I am glad you think so" called a familiar voice. She and her Zoroark turned their attention to the boy that stood at the water's edge. He was watching them with soft features. He smiled when Touko noticed him. He leisurely strolled towards them with Touko watching his every fluid step. N took Touko's hand in his and kissed it. "I wanted you to see it tonight," he gestured to the waterfall, "It only happens once a year."

"It really is wonderful, N" she mused taking in the waving bands of colors. It seemed to reflect itself onto the rocks and moss as well as the water itself. N noticed the prisms within the reflection in her eyes; they illuminated them and made those cerulean mirrors dance. Zoroark curled himself around Touko's legs making her shiver at his touch. "Zoroark…" she whispered to it. He grunted whit a "_Zor" _making N smile. "He said: '_I love you momma'_" he informed her patting the Zoroark's head. Touko blushed and looked down to her Zoroark. She was just like a mother to all her Pokémon but Zoroark was the first egg she hatched on her journey; she didn't 'capture' him like some of the others. A breeder had a few eggs he couldn't take care of so she took one and probably would have taken all of them if she had room. "I love you too" she said before kissing him atop its head.

N observed the two closely. Zoroark was saying things to Touko that she could possibly not know or hear but she acted just as if he were speaking directly to her with a human voice. "Touko?"

"Yea?"

"Are all trainers like you?"

She took a moment to think about her answer. "Well, you went out and saw them so you tell me."

N stood there with many expressions forming on his face; some good, some bad. After a moment he finally looked up, "I have seen many good trainers that have wonderful bonds with their Pokémon but I have never witnessed one like you."

"Is that bad?"

"No." He kissed her forehead, "Not at all."

"N? Why don't you hate me like the other trainers?" she asked looking at the waterfall. She didn't want to make eye contact with him right now. He had uttered something but it was too low and fast for Touko to hear properly. She teasingly put a hand to her ear and leaned forward, "Eh, what was that my lord?" N looked confused. He hadn't realized he had said anything. When he remembered what he thought he blurted, "You and your Pokémon intrigued me. You are so different from any trainer I happened to come across."

Touko smiled as satisfaction filled her. Now to see if he would consider changing his mind or at least think about it, but there was no rush. "Don't you think there are other people like me out there? Someone that loves Pokémon just as much I do?"

N's eyes turned hard as a frown curved his lips. He looked away before stepping back over to the bank. She knew it was a sensitive subject but she had to probe him for a new answer.

"You already know my answer. Humans don't deserve to be around Pokémon if they are just going to push them and make them unhappy." He glanced over his shoulder to see the brunette crouched beside her Zoroark, the moonlight shimmering off of them like some magical mist of purity. Maybe he was wrong? He had only known the evil in humans until he met this girl and on his journey he had indeed met good trainers but no one that could hold a candle to this girl. What could he say now? He had made such a big deal over it and now the region was being split in two worlds: one for humans and one for Pokémon. This place was the only thing in between and they were the only ones allowed in. But in his eyes Touko deserved to be around her friends.

"Maybe… there are some good people out there" he said to himself. To Touko's solace she happened to hear him. She felt a pang of surprise and gratification for herself. She was slowly winning this battle even if he did not realize it.

* * *

Okay! Well that's done and over with, now I have to come up with something interesting for you all. If anyone has any suggestions dont be shy, I dont bite. I like to hear from you guys and see what you think of it. Makes my little heart do the jitter bug. lol


	8. Chapter 8

Here is just a short chapter to progress the story a bit. Enjoy.

* * *

Touko sighed as she submersed herself under the hot water of her bath.  
Today would make three months that she has been here in this castle. N has been busy following Ghetsis around Unova for the past few weeks; they were now eliminating the Pokémon gyms one by one and supervising as walls were being built around the cities and routs. Also N had been all but avoiding her ever since their talk in the Pokémon room all those weeks ago. He would still greet her if he was there for breakfast in the mornings but he would not say much to her or anyone else and after they left he would not return for hours or days. This was putting a strain on her plan. She opened her eyes under water and blew a few bubbles, watching them float to the top and burst. Her hair swayed around her shoulders and brushed her cheeks. Everything looked and felt very peaceful beneath the ripples.

'_I knew I shouldn't have said anything to him. I needed to wait; I made that same mistake when we first battled too. I made a rash move well before I should have and it almost cost me.'_ Her mind buzzed with memories and thoughts as she blew out more bubbles. Each bubble was like a small part of her frustration, with each one that burst a wave of relief washed over her. '_If I don't stop I'm going to drown._' She smiled finding humor in her grim thought. '_Maybe I just messed up. Maybe I can't do this.'_

She raised herself into a sitting position and hugged her knees to her chest. "No. I can't stop, not now. It would be stupid of me to let it all go to hell." Her head rested on her knees as she tried to bring any thoughts of how to get past Ghetsis' eyes to overcome his power. She has been noticing that the grunts were watching her closely, even N, she could feel his eyes on her at all times but when she would glance to make sure he would seem to be doing something completely different. There was no reason for her paranoia to kick in; she hadn't done anything wrong yet. Not that she realized anyway. Maybe N was observing at her for a different reason, but why? Ghetsis on the other hand didn't trust her as far as he could throw her, even if she was pleasant around him.

_Knock. Knock._ Touko jumped a little at the sound thumping against the door. No one should be up at this hour, especially in her room. "Touko?" the muffled voice asked, but she knew who it was even through the thick wood. "What is it?" she answered.

"Can I come in?" Touko's eyes turned into saucers at the question and she hugged herself tighter. "I am in the bath!"

"So?" She rolled her eyes and grabbed a towel to wrap around her, "This better be for a damn good reason" she grumbled. The door swung open violently as Touko stepped out to greet the young king. Before she could process what was happening N's arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. "N what are you doing?!" She tried to pull away but his hold was too tight. He pressed his lips to the top of her head and swayed from side to side with her. "I wanted to say I'm home. I've missed you so much."

Yes, now Touko remembered: N has been gone for two weeks with Ghetsis to Opelucid City. She had forgotten, becoming accustomed to his absence. But why was it so important he tell her this now, couldn't he wait till in the morning? She sighed and put her arms around him. She couldn't lie to herself, here he and his sisters were her only friends and she did miss him.

"Why did you decide to right now?"

N only smiled into her hair. He couldn't think of a reason, he had just entered the castle and found himself running toward her room. "I just wanted to" he said sheepishly before letting her go. He stood back and admired her small frame. She had water still dropping from her hair and drips streaming down her chest and legs. "Touko, you should get dresses, you don't want to get sick," he told her as he moved the wet locks that clung to her shoulder. _'What does this idiot think he's doing_,' she blushed. "I-I will be right back" she stammered before running back in to the bathroom. She tore the towel off and frantically dried herself. '_Okay, apparently this guy doesn't know about personal space or privacy!'_ She threw it down and grabbed her clothes from the counter. '_I wonder what he would have done if I were asleep?'_

N was lying on her bed playing with a strand of hair waiting for Touko to come out. He had to tell her that she would be going with him and Ghetsis from now on and she would be helping Pokémon that were still in the wild. There had been reports of Pokémon injuring themselves on the walls being erected around the cities. He had heard the cries of many that had been released by choice of their trainers; they were scared and lonely and it wrenched at his heart and twisted his mind. '_Did they really like being with their trainers? Their voices…'_ His out stretched hand grasped the air as he clenched his fist over and over. '_This was my dream; to make a better world for Pokémon, one where they won't be hurt and abused by humans. But… is that what they want?' _

Touko glided across the floor and plopped herself down beside the boy who seemed to be in a trance. She lay beside him and watched him as he sorted through feelings and ideas. His face would change every few seconds and mutter something to himself. It was like she wasn't even there. "N" she hated to interrupt but was curious as to what he was doing. N didn't react right away so she touched his chest, "N?"

Said boy looked at her blankly, he was too caught up in his own thoughts to register her presence near him. "Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing... Just thinking I guess"

"About what?" This was interesting, she knew she would never understand N's mind but curiosity had gotten the best of her. N didn't answer her, instead he shrugged and said, "Nothing you need to worry about right now." Her mouth flat-lined before turning into a frown; he always said that when she asked about his thoughts.

Touko sighed and rolled on her back, she didn't want to look at him anymore. "Touko." She glanced over to him. "Are you mad at me? For being gone or anything?" he sighed still looking at the ceiling. She wasn't, she was a bit lonely but she didn't hate him. N didn't wait for her to reply before saying, "Ghetsis said you should come with us next time we need to make an appearance. I will be taking you to care for Pokémon that have been injured near the walls that are being constructed as well." She turned back on her side, "What? What do you mean injured?"

"There are some Pokémon that have been injuring themselves near the walls being built around the cities. They won't let any grunts near them without attacking and the nurses from the poke centers can only do so much. I thought since you have such a way with them you could help." He was trying to hide his emotions that were boiling within him. Those screams and pleas from those creatures echoing in his head driving him mad.

"Of course I'll help" she said urgently. N's attention snapped to her, he grinned wide and proud before rolling on top of her and hugging her tight. "Thank you Touko! I knew you would, you're so kind" he pressed his head to hers and nudged her nose with his, "You're perfect." Okay, now Touko was confused. N had a big ego and believed himself to be perfect, so there had to be some great rift in the tide for him to say that to her. "No, N, I am not even close to perfect" she said trying to push him off. N looked confused, "Yes Touko, you are. Your loved by all Pokémon and people alike, your beautiful and intelligent and strong…" he trailed off while looking into her blue sapphires. Touko didn't know how to react, she wanted to protest but this was his opinion and she had heard it from other people before. "N, I'm not…"

"Yes, Touko! You are!" he shouted shaking her. His hands pressed hard to her shoulders holding her down in the bed. "You are a special person. You _are_ perfect." He was scaring her now, Anthea and Concordia was right about his moods. She would have to learn how to avoid triggering them. Touko nodded her head and waited for him to gather himself. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly before smirking. "See? I knew you would admit it, I am always right." His voice was low like before when he came to her the first time. But then he seemed a little more sinister and demanding.

N took Touko's wrists and held them above her head with one hand while the other lay under the small of her back. He pressed himself against her and forced his lips upon hers. It was violent but passionate as well, he would not allow himself to hurt her. He had missed her company when he was away, he missed greeting her every morning with a kiss and seeing her at least once a day afterward. He would have to arrange for them to be together more often. Touko's lips were always so soft but right now they seemed to acquire a velveteen feel and he liked it. She was struggling against him trying to free herself from his grip. Even though her efforts were slight he pressed himself harder onto her to trap her beneath him. He did however loosen his hold on her wrists for a moment. He did not want her to be uncomfortable. Once they were free she slid her arms around his neck. She soon became more inviting to his imposing touch, having returned the kiss with just as much vigor and allowing his peeking tongue through to wander, twist, and mingle with her own. Each brush of their lips sent tingles down her spine. She nibbled on his bottom lip before licking it. When they broke away she moved to his neck. She could smell his natural sent as she kissed her way to his collar bone, she noticed he wasn't wearing his signature black thermal turtle neck, only the white button-up. She moved her hand to pop the first few buttons of his shirt out to gain access to his chest, where she continued pressing kisses. A sly thought emerged when she made her way back up; starting at his collar she licked slowly up to his ear feeling him shiver and nibbled his lobe before planting a kiss on his cheek.

N sighed as he slipped his free hand under her singlet feeling of her soft skin. He ran his hand down her side feeling the curve of her hip and moving over to her lower abdomen. Her hips were flat but wide with a crease on each side before making a tiny bulge in the middle below her navel. She was taut but squishy, thin yet curvy. His fingers grazed the top of her bottoms; they were shorts, shorter than her old pair when she had her trainer attire - much shorter. He allowed a finger to press the side of it down before he gained consciousness of that action and ceased before he went any further. He would not lose control and desecrate his sacred flower. These 'hormones' were going to be the death of him he thought.

* * *

I ran out of ideas and got sidetracked while writing this. I am hoping to add a little something interesting in the next few chapters. Maybe a lemon or some action and hostility between Touko's friends and N or the Pokémon themselves, I guess we'll have to wait and see.  
tell me if you guys want a lemon so early or if I should wait.


	9. Chapter 9

N was sitting in the shade of a large winding tree with his Pokémon. Zoroark lay on his lap while Darmanitan leaned against him munching on a berry. _N, if you feel like that when you are with her then you must show her,_ Zoroark protested to N's earlier statement. Zoroark had listened to N for the past three days and he was getting pretty tired of it. All N could talk about was the princess and this feeling he had when he was around her or when he thought about her. Darmanitan found amusement in N's little conundrum. He knew the king knew what it was but seeing him struggle with something for once in his life made it entertaining.

"But I can't. It wouldn't be proper this early in our… relationship" N slouched and patted Zoroark on the head. Zoroark rolled his eyes at the young king's modesty.

_Maybe you should ask the girl how she feels and see what she thinks you should do. _Darmanitan munched.

N and Zoroark looked to the massive ape in awe. It was a simple request but it had not crossed their minds. "Ask her," N mumbled. He shot up from his spot sending Zoroark scurrying over to Darmanitan; "That's it! I can ask her. But… how does one ask a question like that to the person they respect?"

Touko's Lucario and Superior saw the sudden action N had made and made their way over to see the king. Lucario sniffed Zoroark and then N; he had asked:_ What is going on?_ Zoroark replied, _N has a question for your trainer but does not know how to go about it._ The boy looked between the four Pokémon in front of him. "Superior, Lucario, maybe you can help me by telling me some things about Touko?"

Superior looked at N concerned. _What is it that you wish to ask her?_

Touko was sweating away in the training room with her Zoroark, Milotic, and Vulpix. A member of the Shadow Triad and a hand full of grunts were teaching her how to handle rogue Pokémon and ambushes. They had brought in a tortured and enraged Krookodile. It was swiping and clawing at Touko but Milotic shielded her as Zoroark and Vulpix attacked, causing it to faint. Touko ran over to the Krookodile and put her forehead to its own. "…Miss Touko, I do not believe that is a wise choice" said the Shadow. She 'shushed' him immediately and began humming to the monster while stroking its head.

"That girl is a strange one…" said one grunt to the other. "Yes, yes, she has a way with them…" said another. "No wonder lord N chose her…" She was aware of the whispers going around the room but she didn't care. She wanted to sooth this poor creature's pain even if it did make her look odd. The Krookodile shifted and lifted itself to stare at Touko. Its eyes gleamed with praise as it nodded its head in apology for its actions. She patted its head and whispered to it before it was escorted away.

Behind the one way mirror Ghetsis, N, Anthea, and Concordia watched the girl as she waved to the monster. "She has incredible power in controlling those Pokémon of hers" Ghetsis observed as he watched Touko gather her team around her to relax. "She also has a way with them, she knows how to comfort them even when they are completely in rage" Concordia told him. "Miss Touko certainly is special, isn't she my lord" Anthea asked N. He stood there wrapped in his thoughts as he watched the girl. She seemed so confident while fighting Krookodile even when it threatened to harm her, she would defend her Pokémon as they would her. Her eyes were glued to the monster with passion and sympathy, and in the end she managed to calm it. "Yes…" His voice was distant and slow. 'She is very special, that's why I know she can do this, that's why I _chose_ her in the first place.'

Ghetsis viewed the boy mindlessly staring at the girl. This would not do, "N" he snapped; N looked to the older man with a blank expression. "I would like a word with you" he waved for Anthea and Concordia to leave the room. "What were you thinking about boy?"

N kept his attention on Ghetsis for a moment thinking of a proper answer. "You were thinking about _her_ weren't you" Ghetsis spat. "I was, but it was merely that I admired how she chose to fight this battle." Ghetsis sat looking at the boy, his dark, disapproving eyes scanning over him. "If she becomes a problem for your concentration then I may have to remove her."

"No!" N collected himself quickly before continuing, "I mean, no. Touko helps my concentration. I was merely observing her."

Ghetsis glared at the boy before saying coldly, "If you like the wretch then do something about it, we cannot afford to have my-_our_ plans delayed." N didn't like his choice of words he used for Touko but refrained from saying anything this time. "What do you suggest, Ghetsis? I do in fact like her… a lot, it's… strange." N waited for his father to give him an answer or even yell at him. Ghetsis did nothing for a moment but watch the boy as he stared at the floor. "Such childish emotions, your hormones are just kicking in Natural. Although I do see potential in that girl, she proves to be vital to us. She would be a good candidate to correct the failures I have made with you" he glanced to the girl again, "If she can't fix you… maybe she can create a better heir."

N stared with a grim expression as his heart sank. Ghetsis was never kind to the boy, civil at times maybe but never kind like Touko, Anthea or Concordia. He sometimes encouraged him but he was punished when he failed; therefore he learned to become as perfect as possible. He did picture himself as a perfect being yet his 'father' still saw flaws. The blow of his comment hit hard in his most sensitive areas. His mood had shifted again but he would keep it in control. N couldn't help but wonder what Ghetsis meant by Touko could create a better heir. A flash of a premonition caught his attention; Touko with a child and Ghetsis molding it into what he saw fit, it was not something he would allow. Remembering his own childhood he simply refused to let that happen. And knowing Touko she wouldn't either. Touko's child, if she was ever blessed with one, would not see the likes of Ghetsis' ways.

N clenched his jaw tight making his teeth scrape against each other. He shoved his fists into his pockets and turned to watch Touko get up to leave the training room. 'No, Ghetsis will not get ahold of Touko, her Pokémon, or any offspring she may have in the future.' He shook his head from the thought, he was going to get possessive and protective of her if he didn't quit thinking such thoughts. He knew Ghetsis was trying to get under his skin and there was some truth in what he had said, but why make a comment like that. "N, as to your question I suggest that you do whatever you want. It would be interesting to see how you interact with a human such as herself."

Touko dried herself off and grabbed her clothes from the wardrobe. Bianca, Cheren, and Touya would be arriving soon for a visit. She buttoned up her long sleeved shirt and pulled on her pants, but before she could pull them all the way up N opened her door. 'My god why does he always just let himself in, does he even know how to knock?'

"What is it N" she asked while buttoning her pants. "I saw you during training today. I wanted to tell you that Ghetsis and I thought you were spectacular." Touko didn't seem surprised, "Your staff would like to disagree, they think I'm strange" she mumbled.

N smirked. "Well they thought I was beyond strange when they learned about my 'gift'. Some still do."

"But they know not to say anything around you or the sages" she countered.

"I can re-inform them that _you_ are their _princess_ and they should be respectful…"

"No that's alright; let them say what they want. I don't even know anyone that does what I do" she smiled weakly. In truth she was used to it, as a child she would play with the Pokémon on the outskirts of town and do the same thing she did today, earning her odd looks and whispers from passer-bye. N stood there for a moment. He didn't want the grunts or anyone to say anything negative about his princess. "Touko, may I ask you something?" the boy twirled his mint bangs impatiently.

"Yes what is it" she asked while brushing her hair and putting it into her signature pony tail. "Would you like to assist me during the days?" Touko directed her attention to him, "What do you mean, N?"

"I seem to concentrate better when you're near… so I would like for you to accompany me throughout the day. You would still have your scheduled sessions and you'd be able to do as you pleased if you got bored…" he trailed off escaping into his thoughts. 'That's it! I can learn more about the operation that way, why didn't I think of that?!'

'_Because you are forgetting the big picture with your boyfriend around,' _the voice in her head chided. Great, now the voices in her head were talking to her. She did not need a lecture from her conscience right now. 'Just say yes! Say yes! Touko this is your chance, he is playing right into your hand!' She mulled the thought over in her mind before smiling and nodding with a "Yes, I would love to."

N had escorted her to a large parlor room near the entrance of the castle. She gasped and ran to her friends waiting inside, tackling them onto the couch behind them. "This is great! I am so glad you're here!" she squealed. Bianca squeezed her tight and shrieked along with her while Cheren and Touya held their breath from being crushed between the two girls. "How are you all doing?" Touko asked after she let go of them. She inspected each of them seeing minor changes in their appearance. Cheren and Bianca seemed to be letting their hair grow out, and Cheren had gotten a little taller – or so she guessed.

"We have been doing fine" Bianca blurted. Cheren crossed his arms and glanced at Touya, "Yeah, even Toy-boy here is doing better since your last visit." Touya elbowed Cheren in the ribs causing him to do the same before they started punching each other in the arms.

"Can you just stop it you idiots!" Bianca yelled. Cheren immediately stiffened afraid of the blonde's wrath leaving Touya to pout and cross his arms. Touko shook her head, they would never learn. Well, maybe Touya wouldn't anyway.

"Well that's nice to hear" Touko smiled nervously. N was probably thinking her friends were a bunch of unruly idiots. She tossed the thought from her mind and waved for N to come over. Touko could tell N was hesitant to do as she instructed but was soon by her side. Touya grimaced as N placed his hand on the small of Touko's back. "It is nice to see you all again" he greeted. Bianca smiled to Touko and winked. Touko just sighed trying to control the cringe riding up her back.

"Oh, N, why don't you go see if Anthea or Concordia can bring us some tea" Touko whispered, "I am sure our guests would love some?" Bianca and Cheren nodded catching Touko's drift. "Alright then," he said before kissing Touko on the temple.

Bianca nudged Touko in the side with her elbow winking repeatedly. "What the hell is wrong with your eye?" she asked raising a brow. Bianca frowned and glared at her friend and then leaned closer to whisper in her ear, "So, how is he?" Touko jerked back with wide eyes, "What!"

Bianca smiled fiendishly, "You heard me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know darn well what I mean" she said with a smile that stretched her face.

"Bianca!" she shrieked. She leaned in closer so Touya and Cheren wouldn't hear, "We haven't… I mean…"

Bianca giggled. "That's too bad Touko. If I were you id have that in my bed every night, even if he is the son of an evil…" Touko covered Bianca's mouth before she could say it.

"Bianca quit pestering Touko with your nonsense" chided Cheren. "So Touko, has anything happened for you to complete your plan yet?" he asked in a hushed voice. Touko nodded, "Yeah actually something happened today. N wants me to assist him in his duties, so I figure I can get some intel on some things and maybe sneak around a bit."

"That's good, I know you can do this Touko" Cheren smiled with confidence.

"It's like he's playing right into my hand, or he _wants_ to help me."

"That doesn't seem so odd, seeing as he has a thing for you" Touya chided, his tone full of jealousy.

Bianca and Cheren glanced at him disapprovingly. They knew Touya liked Touko; he had a crush on her ever since they met at battle subway but she either did not pick up on his feelings or she didn't feel the same way. Touko treated them all as her family, Bianca was like her sister and the boys were like her brothers. She never did say anything to any of them about her liking anyone – except for Bianca when she met N, she thought he was 'nice to look at but hard to follow' as she said. The boys never knew of that conversation and Touko was surprised since Bianca was a loud mouth and couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it.

"Touya, don't go pissin' on Touko's parade" warned Cheren, "She seems to be getting along just fine with him."

"A little too fine if you ask me" he grumbled.

Bianca shouted over Touko and Cheren to Touya, "You're just a grumpy-Gus, Touya! Touko likes N and he likes her, let her do what she wants. She will be fine, won't you Touko?" Touko blushed and nodded, but frowned when she saw Touya scowl and look away. She tilted her head back to rest it on the couch. Touya's moods were not as bad as N's but it took just as much out of her. She knew that Touya liked her but unfortunately she did not feel the same way. She thought of him just as she thought of Cheren; a brother. She figured playing dumb about it or ignoring it all together would give him the hint.

"Touya, we have already talked about my actions while I stay here. If I decide to do something that would affect my life in a certain way then it is my choice to carry that burden, not you. So don't worry about me" she defended herself in hopes to remind him this was for a good cause as well as her own choice. Touya only huffed and slouched in his seat causing her to shake her head.

The group quieted when N and Anthea entered with a tray of tea and sweets. Several things on the trays made Touko and Bianca's mouths water. N sat back in his seat by Touko as Anthea served them each tea and a dessert. "What is that?" Touko asked N pointing to a beautifully decorated morsel. "That is marble cheesecake with berries and two different flavored whipped toppings" he informed her raking a fork through it and holding it to her lips, "Want to taste?" Touko looked at it before opening her mouth. When she closed her lips around the fork he smiled. "How is it?"  
Touko's eyes widened as she sighed in delight and swallowed. "It's wonderful! I've never had anything that delicious before."

Bianca was staring at them with romantic eyes while Cheren sipped his tea. He glanced at Bianca and rolled his eyes before looking at Touya who was still in his earlier position, albeit glancing out the corner of his eye to the royal couple. Touya cringed as N scooped another piece of dessert into Touko's mouth. A dollop of whipped topping stuck to Touko's lip, which N noticed and licked it off making Touko flush red and Bianca swoon. "Bianca, get a hold of yourself" warned Cheren.

"I can't help it! They are just _so_ cute together!" Cheren sighed and shook his head before stuffing a scone in Bianca's mouth. 'Maybe that will shut her up' he thought.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I am still laughing at Bianca's question to Touko about N :) I amuse myself so easily.  
It seems N may have a plan that both includes and intervienes with Touko's but for now it can be a good thing. Mean old Ghetsis needs his arse kicked if you ask me (and I may just let that happen)  
Ta-ta for now, loves! tell me whatch'ya think.


	10. Chapter 10

"Touko watch out!"

Those three little words were the last thing the tiny brunette heard. There were explosions as energy beams impacted the ground sending dust and debris soaring about and fizzling swooshes of fire whizzing by in midair.

There was an ambush; an unknown underground alliance that went against everything Team Plasma stood for. Today was Touko's first day out with Ghetsis and N – they were to visit all of Unova and supervise the building of walls and make announcements. They knew there was a possibility of such an organization, thus giving a reason behind Touko's daily training, but they did not anticipate the attack would be so soon. Touko wouldn't be surprised if Ghetsis had this all planned out on purpose just to get rid of her.

But her day didn't start out quite as hectic. In fact it was quite dull.

* * *

Silence permeated the room, save for a few scratching noises from N's pen as he signed a hefty stack of documents. Touko watched the fluid movement of his wrist as he wrote his full name underneath Ghetsis'. '_Natural Harmonia Gropius, so that's his full name…'_ she thought watching him hand the now enveloped stack to a patiently awaiting grunt. She moved her bangs from her eyes and glanced to the boy next to her, he seemed more like an adamant paper pusher than a king. But then again Ghetsis was the one running this operation she reminded herself. She really needed to get closer to him instead of this clueless, egotistical, enigmatic child. She just thanked the divine powers that he was pleasant to be around.

N slouched in his seat and sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. "Are you alright N?" He only nodded in response, "What about you darling?" Touko shuttered with a twitching eye. '_That word is ten times worse than princess!'_ her conscious yelled out. "Um, I-I'm… fine" she stammered, "Yeah, I am totally fine!"

'_God I'm such an idiot! What kind of answer is that, of course he can tell I'm not fine! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!' _Touko was mentally beating herself up while giving N the fakest grin she could muster. N leaned closer to the brunette, his eyes inspecting every inch of her before he caressed her cheek with the palm of his hand. She was blushing deeply. "Touko" his voice was low, his tone full of concern, disappointment, and a hint of anger. She knew he didn't like it when she kept things from him and she couldn't lie to him, she never lied to anyone, but something about him made it near impossible for her to even think of lying. "That word…" N's brows furrowed in confusion. Seeing this she re-phrased her statement, "You called me a… pet name."

"Do you not like it? I thought people used such words to define or refer to the ones they cared for" he questioned taking his thumb and raking it across her cheek.

"Oh, no it's fine. It's just…"

A knock at the door interrupted her train of thought. One of the Shadow Triad stepped in and bowed to his king. "My lord N, I have come to collect the princess. It is time for her training session" he looked to Touko before saying, "After training you will be going with Lord N and Sage Ghetsis to tour Unova, my lady."

Touko trained with Serperior and Eevee until they had nothing left to give. N had stopped by to watch his princess grow stronger with her dear friends. She battled with vigor and gracefully with elegant movements. In this session she had to attack and evade oncoming obstacles and opponents with weapons of her own while still commanding her team. N was not at all surprised to see that she remained calm and collected under the pressure. She commanded with passion in her voice, even though they were monotone and premeditated. Touko was one to think fast on her feet – making decisions within a split second as if she could see the outcome in that instant. But most of all she was confident.

N did not like that she was up against poor tortured Pokémon and new, deadly technology but he had no other choice. He just hoped she was quick enough to stay alive.

"Serperior, use Leaf Storm!" Touko cried out while dodging a large boulder being thrown her way by a mechanical monster. Serperior used its attack making the robot twist and sway, temporarily knocking it off its axis. As it slammed to the ground with a loud thud Touko jumped up and commanded Serperior once again, "Use Wring Out, now! Crush it!" Serperior did as he was told and wrapped around the hunk of metal. Its frame began to buckle and creak under the weight Serperior was inducing.

A loud bang sent Serperior flying a few feet away as a panel popped off exposing a saw like blade spinning about haphazardly. Touko's heart stopped the second her snakelike friend landed on the ground. He wasn't moving. This brought up strong, horrible memories that she could no longer contain. Touko ran towards her friend, tossing herself over its head and wrapping it in her arms. He was hurt, bleeding. Emotions began to flood her heart as she found a large rock and some metal fragments on the ground.

She grabbed what she could and ran to the machines left and threw the rock in the hollow of the trunk to wedge between the saw and other mechanisms. Luckily it halted the blade from turning further but it would only last for a few seconds, she had to thrust the sharp fragments into its sensitive area to over load or hopefully sever its circuits.

She was afraid but there was no other choice, it had to be eliminated there was no other way for it to stop. Touko closed her eyes and jammed the pieces into its wiring. Black smoke started to erupt from the sparking plugs as the machine started to jerk and sputter. She ran back over to Serperior and Eevee and shielded them from the blast.

The Shadow member walked over and inspected her and her Pokémon. "I will take care of Serperior, my lady. Do not worry." He then motioned for a grunt to escort her to the door under the long window that over looked the training area. The female grunt sat her down on a cold slab and dragged out a first-aid kit. Touko had only minor cuts and bruises this time, nothing she would normally worry about, but because of N's orders she was to be escorted to this sterile white room to be checked out. She shook her head and mentally noted that if she didn't see any more action today she would be beyond lucky. "You should be more careful my lady. Lord N may not be able to handle such a fragile creature such as yourself if you keep this up" the female grunt pointed to Touko's injuries. "It must be pretty painful when he holds you, you can't perform your duties in a state such as this" she winked. Touko cringed; she knew what the grunt meant but would not say anything, afraid it would get spread around. "He has a soft touch so I don't mind" she whispered coolly. The female grunt just smirked and giggled as she put the kit back in its place and left the room.

N entered with a worried expression as he eyed Touko looking for anything the grunt may have missed. "Touko, are you alright? I saw what happened to Serperior." The girl nodded and hopped off the slab.

"Will he be alright?"

"I think so. Shadow said that he just has a small gash that should be healed in no time."

Touko sighed in relief holding her fist to her heart. She was tired now, her body ached, and her bandaged arm, hand and leg burned and throbbed. "I'm a mess, I couldn't possibly go out with you and Ghetsis to make your rounds today" she said patting herself down. "You will be fine. We can get you in a different outfit that covers your injuries."

A small army of grunts circled Ghetsis and the other sages; N and Touko walked in the middle of the crowd. They had just left Mistralton City crossing over to Route 6. Ghetsis operated the tour like clockwork as he and N gave short speeches in the towns that were only fifteen minutes long before leaving to see the progression of the new walls and roads being erected along the routes.

Nothing was the same to Touko. She watched small children bustle about and playing together acting like their favorite Pokémon. She remembered when the children would play _with_ their Pokémon, some even challenging her to a battle. Their enthusiasm always made her pumped for the battle ahead, and when they lost she would give them encouraging words and tips. She grimaced at the memories now.

N noticed her expression and placed his arm around her waist. "I bet they all hate me" she muttered to no one in particular. N tightened his hold on her, "I'm sure they don't." Touko saw a small boy glare at her while a group of young girls trampled over to see the new princess. She waved uncertainly to them making them gush and squeal. A few yelled out "We love you princess Touko!" while others shouted, "So when is the wedding?!"

The girl's outbursts caused Touko's cheeks to redden. She wished she was anywhere but here right now. N ignored the stares and shouts from the small crowds they passed keeping his head forward and upright. Once they reached a secluded strip of road Touko saw grunts and workers constructing the walls on both sides. They were blocking off secret passages and trails leading into the forest; places she frequented often on her journey, now to be left forgotten behind metal barriers. '_It isn't right'_ she thought shaking her head.

There was a low rumbling noise coming from what seemed underground, she thought it was just noise from the workers equipment and shook it off. The small army surrounding her and the sages disbanded letting Ghetsis, the Sages, and N to explore. N had let go of her and left her in her spot. She didn't know what to do or where to go. She didn't care about the construction enough to look at it anymore so she focused on the beautiful blue sky. Something Plasma couldn't touch. She noticed something approaching from off in the distance at a high altitude. Planes, the same color as the sky; to camouflage themselves she figured.

They were descending at a fast rate coming in closer to her location. Suddenly she realized they were no ordinary planes, they were special fighter planes and they were honing in on her location. The ground beneath her feet began to shake as rocks trembled and jumped. Touko decided to run to the nearest person and warn them. No matter if she hated most of the people here she did not want to be responsible for their deaths.

Unfortunately the person she ran into was Ghetsis. "Ghetsis! There is something going on over there." The man looked down to the trembling girl clinging to his cloak. He mused at the sight for a moment before realizing she was serious. He looked to where she was pointing; a large drill surfaced through the ground; a tank with a drill thudded onto the ground as the aerial machines buzzed by overhead. They circled around and began shooting energy beams and electrical charges – no doubt from high leveled Pokémon and advanced technology.

People began rushing out of the drill-tipped tank with Pokémon and weapons. "Grunts, attack!" Ghetsis shouted pulling Touko away to the side taking a few Poké balls from his cloak pocket. Two pairs of strong hands grabbed Touko from behind. She craned her neck back to see the Shadow Triad behind her. "Stay close my lady" one said, "Here, your team madam" said another handing her the Poké balls. "We brought them just in case, lady Touko" said the last Shadow. Touko nodded and released Lucario.

* * *

Touko ran towards her fallen Lucario not heeding N's screams to stay put. An Outrage attack from one of the aerial attackers hit Lucario just as Touko tried to drag him away. When she lifted herself she could hear nothing but a high-pitched ringing in her ears. N's heart stopped before he noticed the girl getting up on her hands and knees. He sent his Zoroark and Carracosta to aid her and Lucario and bring them back to him.

The sages and grunts were finishing off what was left of the attackers before they were ordered by their leader to retreat. The man leading them looked back to Touko with betrayed eyes, eyes that seemed so familiar to her. She glared at this person as N tried to pull her up to his chest. '_Who in the hell…'_ she thought recalling Lucario to his Poké ball.

Back at the castle Touko sat on the edge of N's bed as he paced the floor. He was making her dizzy with his constant turning. "How could you _not_ listen to me?! You could have gotten killed!" he shouted gripping the wispy locks behind his ears. He was angry before he started pacing but he never raised his voice like he did now. She cowered a little bringing her knees to her chest, "But I didn't-"

"You _could_ have!" he hissed, "You and Lucario both."

He was grinding his teeth so hard Touko could hear them scrape together. "You can't go running off into a battle zone!"

"The entire thing was a battle zone! They were aiming for _us_, N!"

"Don't you think I know that?"

He marched over and forcefully placed his fists on either side of her hips. His face was inches away from her own; she could feel his hot breath pounding on her neck as he panted out of rage. "If anything happened to you… I don't know what I would do. And I would have a lot of explaining to do to your family and friends" he chided quietly; he was trying to calm himself before he done something he would regret.

Touko couldn't meet his blue-grey gaze. She didn't want to worry him and certainly not her mother or friends back home. She made her decision entirely on impulse when she saw her friend get blown back onto the ground, she had rarely ever let any of her comrade's fall or faint before and lately it seemed that was all she was doing, like she was losing faith in herself and her team.

N belted a hefty sigh before leaving her to her thoughts and going over to the elegant loveseat near the fireplace. He sat holding his head in one hand while the other rested on his bent knee; he was sprawled out with the bent knee in the chair and the other bouncing up and down in frustration. Touko looked back to spy on the agitated boy as he collected himself. 'Typical teenage boy, so stupid and gets mad over every little thing' she thought. 'How old is he anyway, eighteen, nineteen? I swear sometimes he acts like he's six! But then again boys never grow up…'

He spotted the girl looking back at him and motioned for her to come to him. Not wanting to make him any angrier she did as he wanted. When she neared he grabbed her by the hips and dragged her down onto his lap. He held her tight with his arms crossed behind her back and hands on her shoulders. Touko blushed at both the position they were in and the fact that she was not only sorter than him but thinner and more fragile. It made her feel two inches tall and useless, but she felt safe in these arms, even if he was in a fit of rage.

Within seconds of his embrace Touko could feel his tense muscles loosen. N began snuggling his face into her chest like a child loving a teddy bear. "Touko, I want you to stay here tonight."

"What?" Touko huffed trying to push away from him but he only held on tighter. "I want you to. It would only be fair for scaring me half to death."

"How would it be fair?"

N smirked, "Because I thought I would lose you and having you here with me might make me feel better." He brought his hands down to rest on Touko's hips as he planted kisses on her clavicle.

"What do you think you're doing?"

N halted his affectionate touches and looked up to view her beauty. "You never protested before, is something wrong?"

"If you think I'm going to sleep with you you're sadly mistaken. I'm going back to my room." She tried to back away again but he held her in place. "Okay, then how about we just have sex and you can go about your business afterward" N joked with that childish grin he always wore. He looked at Touko with serious eyes but that grin threw her off, she didn't know if he meant it or not. 'He has such an odd sense of humor.'

"N… even if you meant that, I'm too sore and tired to do anything."

"Then why not sleep here so you don't have to walk all the way back to your room?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Just because…"

N looked at he with pleading eyes making her sigh. "I am _not_ sleeping with you tonight!" her voice resonated off the walls and echoed down the hall. The pair looked back at the open door to find Anthea and Concordia with wide eyes and mouths agape. Touko jumped off with ease and began waving her arms; "It's not what you think" she defended. The goddesses only bowed without saying anything. N stood beside of Touko and kissed her on the crown of her head, "Concordia will take you to your room. I would like to talk with Anthea alone for a moment."

Concordia took Touko by the hand and lead her out of N's room. Anthea crossed the room to face N, "You wanted to speak with me my lord?"

"Yes Anthea, I would like for you to tell me what I am doing wrong with Touko" Anthea looked at her king with a quizzical expression. "What do you mean my lord?" N paced the floor again before facing her, "She has never denied a single kiss or touch from me, yet today she doesn't want to be touched. I do not understand. I have offered to comfort her in any way I can think of…" The goddess thought for a moment about what could be wrong before answering, "Well, N, sometimes girls just want to be by themselves. Miss Touko has been through a lot in her training this week and with today's events I am certain she just needs a good rest." N nodded and thanked his sister before she left his room.

N fell onto his bed with a loud, drawn out sigh. Maybe she did just need to be left alone to rest. He thought of something that would be sure to make her relax, something they both liked. Yes, it would work. He would ask her tomorrow about it and hope she said yes.

* * *

Aww, N and Touko had a fight. Oh well, she might feel better after N asks her his question (anyone want to guess what it is?) Oh and sorry for the shitty action/battle units… I'm not that good with them. Hope you Enjoyed : ) Show some love if you want in the review box.


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter is dedicated to the upcoming holiday, Valentine's Day. I had this chapter in mind to happen later on (about number 14 or so) but I will push it in place and work around it so that it fits here. It may be a little slow at first but I think it might make it. This chapter will contain a 'Lemon' and some other stuff – hopefully I can stop the fluffy stuff and get down to the hard core, nitty-gritty. Wish me luck, I hope you like it :)

* * *

Today was the day N would ask her. He marched with long steady strides to her room with a beautifully decorated breakfast tray in hand. The door creaked open and he poked his head in. Her room was dark, it was barely daylight out but he wanted to make today special for her. Anthea was right, Touko had been working too hard, she needed a break and he would be the one to help her relax.

"Touko darling, are you awake" he called with a whisper. He smiled when she did not respond. There was a chance she would lash out and ruin his plans for surprise but he had already thought about the ramifications of his actions. He sat the tray on her vanity and made his way to her bed. As usual the blankets were thrown about and twisted into a large mound in the middle, which he assumed was Touko's body.

N started shifting through and lifting blankets from the balled up mound searching for the small brunette. When he came across a mass of dark chocolate locks his hand followed with caution under the sheet before pulling it back. She was beautiful; her mouth slightly open and pouted in an 'o' shape, her long eyelashes making her seem even more innocent and feminine than she already was to him.

He ran a hand through her hair pulling it away from her face. "Touko" he whispered before laying his lips to her temple. He could never resist the urge to touch her. "Wake up. I have a surprise for you."

She didn't budge. She only made a small moaning noise that sounded a lot like 'no'. N knew she was not a morning person but he simply did not want to wait. He tossed her sheets aside and straddled her. Trying to coax her from her peaceful slumber he began to sew soft kisses across her clavicle while trying to keep his distance if she should be startled or angered. "Touko honey, _please_ wake up" he pleaded in between kisses.

"Why" she said groggily with a whiney moan trailing the end. "Because I have something for you" N sighed leaning closer to nuzzle the crook of her neck. Touko twisted and squirmed under his weight before lazily opening an eye. She batted her beautiful eyelashes a few times to clear her vision.

Seeing the sweet innocent smile of the mint haired man filled her with a warm feeling. '_I could wake up to this every day_' she thought – perhaps it wasn't only in her head because N replied; "Well you can if you want."

After realizing she had said her thought out loud Touko jolted awake with a bright pink blush fanning her cheeks. "What time is it" was the only thing she could say without stuttering or blushing any darker. N sat on her upper thighs with his hands on her stomach. Touko couldn't help but think he looked like a regal Liepard. That is until she realized where he was sitting. "It is about six-thirty I think."

"_Six-thirty_" Touko shrieked sitting upright. Her body was only centimeters away from N's due to the fact he was still sitting on her legs. If she could tell herself the truth it would be that she didn't mind this closeness. N enveloped her in his arms premeditating that she was about to do something that would ruin the mood. "Yes, I wanted to get an early start"

"Early start… for what"

"I wanted to make today special for you, so I have taken the day off to cater to your every whim"

Touko was confused. Why would he want to spend the day doing things for her? She couldn't figure him out sometimes. "Why for me?" she asked touching her head to his chest. She didn't want him to see her face burning with deep crimson embarrassment. It was odd for how easily he could make her blush and stutter just like a school girl. "Because you're my princess Touko, I would do anything for you" N pulled her closer and squeezed her.

"So… what is this surprise you want to show me?"

N smiled from ear to ear showing his pearly whites as he leapt off the bed and went over to the vanity. Touko watched him as he turned carefully to make his way back to her. "Well to start off with I thought you would like breakfast in bed" he said as he sat the tray on her lap. '_It's not even breakfast time and he brings me this now? Well, it smells good whatever it is._'

The tray itself was beautiful, silver with etchings carved into it; on it was a mug of hot tea, a covered platter that matched the tray and two large roses – one white and one black. Touko wanted to touch them but was afraid to, afraid she would taint their purity and perfection. N saw that she wanted to pick them up and chuckled to himself when she jerked her hand back. "They are for later," he said placing them on her bedside table.

"Later?" Touko questioned. N nodded, "Yes, I want you to wear them in your hair later. I have the whole day planned for us. But right now, please" he took the lid from the plate exposing Touko to the delicious smelling berry filled toast. It looked similar to the tasty dessert she had the other day, if it was anything like that she would be in love with it. While Touko was admiring the powdered sugar coating every inch of the plate she didn't notice N scooping off a piece and holding it up to her mouth.

Unconsciously she opened her mouth without protest much to N's delight. Touko's eyes widened and she started twisting and moaning from the delectable morsel. It was even better than the dessert. Once she swallowed she couldn't hide the smile she sported from ear to ear, "Oh my god that is perfect!" N chuckled and picked up a plump berry, "I am glad you think so." He brought the berry up to her lips, as Touko took a small bite its juices erupted and ran down her neck. N reacted in a way he never thought possible; he leaned forward and licked the juices from her neck and up to her lips where he lingered for a moment before looking into her surprised, but lowered - almost inviting cerulean sapphires.

Taking him by the back of the neck she pulled him closer into a soft kiss. When she allowed him to pull away his face was just as red as hers. Touko picked up another berry and grazed it against his lower lip, opening her own mouth slightly with an intrigued, seductive expression. He opened his mouth and closed it around the berry taking a bite. He didn't know what he was doing or why he was doing it but they continued these actions until nothing was left.

N had set the tray on the table next to the flowers and laid Touko back down. He was lying on top of her, their legs intertwined and lips locked. Touko had her hands on his lower back holding him close to her. She could not hide this feeling she repressed any longer, she wanted this man – no, needed him. He was everything she wanted a man to be, aside from the little quarks he had for talking fast, mood swings, and his naivety, but that could be over looked. The only problem she would have to deal with was that he was being used by his father, therefore he was the enemy. '_Oh what the hell_' Touko's conscious yelled out, '_you only live once! If you like him then go for it_.'

Touko never did like to listen to her conscious. It always told her to do things she wanted to but knew were wrong, but this time her heart and her head both betray her. They were telling her the same things, to go ahead and break down the walls she tried to keep up around him. He was trusting enough in her (even though it may be his naivety) so she could at least give back a little of that trust. 'Damn you conscious, damn you!' she screamed in her head as she moaned and gritted her teeth while N bit down and sucked on her jugular. The sensation sent shivers of electricity down her spine and tickled her heart.

N had let go and sluggishly pulled himself away, hovering over her. "Touko, I'm afraid this can wait. We have more important things to do" He rolled off of her and held out his hand for her to take. "Get dressed and we can start our day with your other surprise" he smiled. "_Other surprise_" Touko questioned. N nodded with his childish grin, "Yes, I have many wonderful events planned out for you." With that Touko walked with caution to her bathroom door trying to think of a reason N would want to do this for her.

"Don't open your eyes until I say so okay?"

N had his hands clasped over Touko's eyes; he was behind her leading her to god knows where. She wasn't allowed to open her eyes since they passed Opelucid City about thirty minutes ago. They had flown over on one of N's Pokémon friends, Braviary, across the entralink to keep unwanted attention at bay. Braviary was large enough to hide the couple's appearance from view but they had to land far away from people in a wooded area close to their destination.

"Okay, now!" he said lifting his hands from her face. Touko had to adjust to the early morning light before everything would come into view. She gasped when she saw the small crowds of people wandering about, and the flickering lights that danced across booths and rides. "Nimbasa" she asked turning to face the smiling boy that towered above her. He nodded, "Yes, I thought you could use some fun interactions so I brought you to enjoy the festivities."

Touko looked around, she thought this would be one of the first places to go when she lost but here it was in all its twinkling glory. She looked to a familiar spot near the end of the court looking for the giant wheel she liked to ride when she visited. To her surprise it was still there; painted a shimmering grey color instead of the Poké Ball theme.

"I told Ghetsis not to touch this place. I liked it too much to see it destroyed" N said taking Touko's hand, "So what would you like to do first?"

The couple did almost everything in the park at least twice before noon rolled around. Touko was glad N had picked the morning to come here, knowing this place would be packed by two o'clock. The only thing they didn't steer towards was the Ferris wheel. Touko loved it just as much as N did but she didn't want to go, afraid the memory of the last time with him would surface and ruin her mood. She was calm and understanding of his secret when he told her, she even respected him for telling her but she couldn't help but get mad at him for what he was. "Touko," N said pulling her out of her daydream. She looked up to view his expression. He looked worried but it faded just as soon as her eyes met his. "Let's go on the Ferris wheel" he said pulling her along.

With his long strides they were on the spot in seconds. Touko admired the turning wheel for a moment before it stopped and N pulled her in. N sat on one side and Touko on the opposite. She watched out the window as they ascended feeling N's gaze burning a hole into her. She turned her head to see if she was wrong, she wasn't. He smiled when she looked at him almost as if he was expecting her to. "Your birthday is coming up in a few days is it not, Touko?"

The girl was taken aback by his question, she had almost completely forgotten about her own birthday. Not that she really cared about it anyway, it never was that important to her. Bianca was always the one that made a big deal over it – coming into her room at odd hours of the morning yelling 'Happy Birthday' and jumping on her in bed. Come to think of it it's almost like N and Bianca have similar personalities.

"Yeah, I guess it is" she replied with a half-smile. "Why?"

"I wanted to ask you if you would like a party with your friends" N slouched forward expecting an answer. Touko didn't know how to answer. 'A party? For me with my friends' she asked herself.

"Sure, why not."

N's smile widened as he leapt to her seat and embraced her tightly. "I will make it the best birthday you have ever had!"

Later that evening N took Touko to Undella Town. It would likely be safe since no one visited very often around this time of year. They sat on the beach watching various water type Pokémon jump up and play with each other. Touko buried her feet in the sand while the cool waves washed over it. "What are they going to do about places like this? They can't possibly shield the towns away from the water just to keep people away from Pokémon" she said to no one in particular.

"We have not looked that far into it since boats are needed to transport people and goods to and from Unova." N blankly watched as Luvdisc jumped happily in and out of the water and Wingull and Pelipper flew about. All was quiet as the pair sat in silence, each not knowing what to say. N had been thinking of something but stopped himself several times before he uttered those words he was dying to say. He remembered the talk he had with his sister's this morning before he and a chef made Touko's special breakfast. They reminded him to be weary and not too hasty about things, but if things seemed right to him then he should do what he thought was right.

N decided he would bring up the subject to test her before he said anything that would mean anything. "Touko," he began unsure if he should stop now or not. Touko turned her head to show she was paying attention. His gray-like pools sparkling with emotion that he tried to hide, "How would you… feel… if someone told you they _loved_ you?"

Touko's eyes turned into large orbs much like a deerling in headlights. She turned her head back to view the water hoping he didn't see the pink hue creeping up her neck and over her cheeks. "I don't know, it would depend… on who said it… and how I felt towards them" she took a moment before continuing, "I would probably be flattered."

"Is that so?"

Touko nodded and swallowed. '_Why is he asking me this?! Why am I getting embarrassed?' _she asked herself mentally. '_You know why he's asking you dim-whit!'_ her conscious called out, '_an idiot could figure out that he likes you with the way he does things for you… especially the way he touches you_.'

"Would you be flattered if _I_ said it?"

Touko put her chin on her knees and hid the smile that was forcing itself on the corners of her lips with her folded arms. "Depends" she muffled.

"Depends?"

Touko nodded, "Only if you meant it." N leaned back and balanced himself with his arms outstretched behind him. He sighed, "Well… I don't say things I don't mean." Touko knew this already, N was a pretty blunt person, passionate and a bit reserved at times, but blunt nonetheless. He changed his position again – he was getting fidgety for some reason. N removed the long strands of Touko's hair that cascaded past her clavicle and breasts before nuzzling into the crook of her neck. She liked it when he did that. She caught herself in a moan-like sigh as his breath grazed her skin.

N wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder. "I love you, Touko" he whispered in his low, silky tone. If she would have been standing she would have fainted or likely fallen due to weak knees. Yes, Touko was a sucker for a good looking guy rubbing all up on her and whispering things to her that she tried so hard to stay away form. She had indeed fallen into his trap. Hook. Line. And sinker.

N did not expect her to respond, he merely wanted to state how he felt right now before deciding to go on with his idea. And he was not going to pressure her by asking if she felt the same way. He was surprised however when Touko embraced him tightly. She whispered something inaudible to him but he thought he knew what she said. N quickly entertained the thought of asking her his final and more serious question, the one he originally set out to ask and extract the answer from her.

"Touko, can I ask you something. It's… serious" She let go and sat facing him, waiting for him to continue. Noticing her expression N began in a low, unsure voice; "When two people… love each other… they share their lives together don't they?"

Touko sat motionless processing her answer, "Y-yeah, they do… I suppose."

The young king looked down at the sand and within an instant he got an idea. "Close your eyes Touko" he demanded taking her hands and covering them for her. "What? why?"

"Because I said so, it's a surprise!"

Touko sighed inwardly rolling her eyes behind her clasped hands. 'Again with the surprises? Oh well…'

"Okay, open them!"

She did as she was told and looked at the sand where her feet were. There written in the sand was the question Touko thought she would never see in her life time; 'Will you marry me' and an open box sitting under it.

Her heart fluttered and stopped a few times. She had stopped breathing all together as soon as she saw it. Her mind was racing trying to process information and scenarios. She tried to remember why exactly she was there with him and Team Plasma. Then it clicked. She had fallen for the king, his father was the man behind the operation and she needed to get closer to him. She could have more power and influence over the both of them. 'Yes, it's perfect! I can kill two birds with one stone.'

"Yes" was the only thing that could escape her lips that wasn't jumbled or off topic. N grinned and took the ring from the box and placed it on her finger. He kissed her hand, "My queen." His statement made Touko smile.

"Aren't we a little young though?" she asked. '_Stupid! Why are you asking that? Just keep it simple. Or is it that you do care… Oh well, either way sacrifices must be made_.'

"Well, in a few days you will be nineteen. By law you are already old enough to wed without consent from your parents."

"What about you, what will Ghetsis say?" she probed her fingers together acting innocent, '_Screw that, what will my mother say_?'

N chuckled, "Who do you think let me get the ring? I have already asked for his blessing."

N stood bringing Touko with him. "We should head home" he said admiring her hand with soft eyes. As they walked into the forested area to let Braviary out Touko couldn't help but ask simple questions. "So N, I don't think you ever told me how old you are" N took out a Poké ball and released the Pokémon within.

"I turned twenty the day before our battle" he said simply patting his monster friend on the head. Touko gawked at the man for a moment, '_An older man, huh_?' her inner voice chided. She was beginning to hate her consciousness; it seemed to have a mind of its own. N picked Touko up and placed her on Braviary's back before climbing on himself.

N carried the sleeping Touko into the castle greeting his sisters. "She said yes" he whispered to them. Both women smiled and gently hugged him, careful not to wake the tuckered girl in his arms. "If you don't mind can you arrange for her things to be brought to my room? She will be staying in there from now on" he told them before walking away.

Touko was enveloped in soft silken sheets on a bed that felt as soft as a cloud. She couldn't wake herself from her dreams enough to see where she had been taken so she allowed herself to succumb to the inviting darkness.

N ran to his father's room, stopping to catch his breath just before he knocked on the door. A muffled 'Enter' echoed through the thick wood before he turned the knob and did as the voice beckoned. "Ghetsis," N said in his cool, nonchalant manner addressing the man that sat motionless at his desk.

"Yes, N, what is it?" the older male responded unmoved.

"She said yes"

Ghetsis smirked and unfolded his hands as he stood and sauntered over to the boy. "Good, I wish you well then. Make sure you keep that girl in place in the future, N. I don't want to have to clean up any messes of yours" he told him patting him on the shoulder.

Touko turned on her side and felt around for the warmth she had lost. She had tossed and turned in her sleep thus knocking the blankets into the other side of the bed. She sat up and fluffed out her hair with her hand. She noticed this was not her bed. It was much softer and twice as big. It was a beautifully carved four-poster, king sized bed; dark colored curtains hung from the posts obscuring her vision of the room. The curtain to her left was tied back, letting the dim light of the fireplace in. She poked her head around to view the rest of the room. It was N's bed room, she remembered the layout the first time she went in because it was different from the rest of the castle – much like his playroom was.

The door clicked open causing her to panic and scoot back behind the loose curtain. Anthea and Concordia entered and placed things she noticed belonged to her in the closet and wardrobe. Anthea came over and sat a gown at the foot of the bed. She looked in to find Touko nervously smiling with a pillow covering her body. "Hello Miss Touko" she greeted cheerfully. "This is for you," she patted the gown at the foot of the bed, "We will bring the rest of your belongings in the morning. We have brought some of your dresses for you to choose from for tomorrow as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Lord N has requested that we have your things brought here. By accepting his proposal you agree to share a room with him" Concordia butted in. Anthea nodded and winked to the brunette.

Both women bowed, "We will love having you as a sister, Miss Touko. Good night." When they opened the door to exit N appeared in the doorway. They bowed wishing him a good night and left quickly.

N crossed the room and sat on the right side of the bed. "I thought you would still be sleeping" he said closing the curtain. "I was… but I knocked the covers off and woke up" Touko answered, a blush creeping across her nose and cheeks. N adjusted himself and began to strip himself of his shirt. He nervously fumbled with a button and sighed in exasperation. Touko snickered and crawled over to him, "Here, let me help" she offered as she took ahold of his shirt and unbuttoned each button like popping sugar candy off of wax paper. Within seconds she was sliding it from his arms and throwing it aside. N blushed and smirked remembering the first time she took his shirt off. It made him think of this morning.

He caressed Touko's cheek and neck and finally resting his hand on her heart. He felt it beat rapidly and flutter as she breathed. His touch cause a reaction he thought intrigued. Touko had the strangest urge to embrace him which proved to be stronger than her mentality because she acted upon it. N breathed in the scent of her hair letting it engulf him in a sweet euphoria. She smelled sweet, like mimosa. "You know Touko, we could finish what we started this morning" he suggested.

Touko leaned back examining his expression. He was dead serious with those stone like eyes. Without waiting for her to respond he forced his lips onto hers, massaging them with his own as he kissed her passionately. Touko shifted her weight so she could fall back into a comfortable position. She opened her mouth to breathe but that was cut short as N playfully flicked her tongue with his and forced it in. He held her hands above her head, intertwining their fingers as he let her suck and nibble his neck. When he freed her hands and pulled away for breath she slid her hands up his abdomen and slipped his undershirt over his head.

N was about to do the same thing but stopped half way up when he saw the bulge of her breasts. "You really want this" he asked making sure he wasn't doing anything against her will. Touko only nodded. He pulled her dress over her head and threw it over the side of the bed. She was completely exposed to him except for the lace panties she wore. He scanned her body with wide-set, eager eyes that were soon followed by his hands. He took in every bone and muscle that shaped her body, and then moved back up to her breasts. He ran his hands over them making her nipples harden. Her body was quick to react to his touch, as if she had never been touched before. This very thing popped up in his mind making him stop for a moment to look at her face.

She stared at him with compassionate, fearful, wavering eyes. She was expressionless but her eyes told him everything he needed to know. He kissed her softly and planted even softer kisses and nibbles down her neck. "I promise… I won't hurt you Touko" he said between breaths, "I have never experienced this so tell me if you don't like something." Touko slid her hands down his stomach and pulled on his zipper and undone the button of his khakis. "Well, we'll just see about that." She pushed them down and kicked them to where the other garments lay. N seized her hips in hand and pressed them against his. Welcoming this gesture she relied on instinct and grinded against him.

Her lips met his once again as he tentatively pulled the lace undergarment down. He felt the ridges that her bones made on her hips before slipping a hand down to feel the heat between her thighs. She was wet already. When he pressed on her sensitive area she parted her lips letting a satisfied moan escape. This was a new experience and he wanted to test it out before he dove right in. He pressed in again and rubbed the knobby flesh making her voice rise. With each time a moan escaped her, the hardness in his boxers grew until he couldn't bear either himself or her voice.

His nose rested against hers as they panted for breath from their heated kiss. He wasn't going to wait any longer; "Touko," he breathed as he slipped his boxers down, "are you ready?"  
"As ready as I'll ever be." She lifted her legs to wrap around his lower back. N lowered his hips and slid his length into her until she jerked shouting, "Stop, stop, stop."

"What's wrong" he said urgently trying to pull out but Touko stopped him by clenching her muscled around him. "Just… go a little slower, it won't hurt in a minute." He did as she said and pushed himself back in a little slower, Touko had moaned when he hit a _ticklish_ spot deep within her that sent tingles and heat throughout her body. This moan was different from the rest and he wanted to hear more just like it. Once he observed her actions to make sure she was alright he began to thrust slowly just as she wanted. With every motion her voice became constant, ringing in his ears. Her back began to arch as she matched his movements.

Touko gripped his hair and twisted it around her hand to pull him closer. She had to have some form of control, she would not submit just yet. She silenced her moans when she crashed her lips onto his. N switched his position to his knees, bucking harder. Touko's soft sounds turned into screams as he thrust forward and back hitting the sensitive nerve deep within her. He took each of her hands and laced their fingers together; balancing himself he pushed on faster. Touko's breath became rapid and shallow in between screams. Cool perspiration formed along his brow and chest, dripping with every forward thrust.

Touko's walls violently gripped around him as he pressed on with the last of his energy. He was about to release all that he had into her as she let out her final raspy scream. N couldn't take it any longer, with one hard thrust he let himself fill her as he moved slowly back and forth. He collapsed on top of her and sighed, their breaths slowed as they relaxed in each other's embrace. Touko turned her head and planted a soft kiss on his chin. She was tired and weak, both of their fluids flowing out of her as he pulled away. N raised himself with wobbling arms and fell back on his side of the bed. Touko didn't want his warmth to leave her so she curled up beside him, laying her head on his chest. N wrapped his arms around her in a protective, loving embrace before falling off into sleep.

* * *

Okay, i hate reading my own dribble so i'm sorry if it sucked. Atleast i tried. Show some love if you liked it. 3 you all :)


	12. Chapter 12

I hoped the last chapter sufficed, it was my first lemon (to ever be exposed to the public… in a while). I know the chapter was excruciatingly long and it was a pain to write. I told myself I would not write that much anymore but there were a few things I had to cover first. If anyone got bored with it I don't blame you, I know I did. And I hate reading my own smut as well as writing it but it's fun… Oh well, Here is the second part (?) to it and I will try to keep it short.

* * *

When he awoke he could not feel her heat, could not smell her sweet mimosa scent. She had been sleeping in the fetal position on her side of the bed with her back to him. This simply would not do.

N cradled the girl's body close to him taking in the aroma buried within her hair. He had been laying like this for almost an hour since he woke up this morning. She was his now; body, mind, and soul. He smiled to himself at this thought.

Touko stirred and cooed in her sleep obviously dreaming of something – he wished to know what she dreamed of. Did she dream of him? Her lashed lifted slowly exposing her bright blue irises. Her vision focused in on the hard lines that defined her partner's bare chest. For a moment her heart stopped and then raced she had forgotten where she was momentarily.

Strong arms squeezed her closer. She looked up to see the soft smirk of the man she lay with. "Good morning, love."

The memories of last night flooded her memory causing her to blush. She had surrendered herself to this man. "Mornin'," she yawned rubbing her eye. Something hard rubbed against her skin. She looked down at her hand and saw her ring. '_Oh yeah_,' she had also forgotten of his proposal; her memory wasn't the best thing in the world when she woke up in the mornings.

It was a beautiful ring; the band looped and swirled on the edges, lined with small diamonds while two larger diamonds connected on each side to the third, larger oval gem in the middle. She hadn't even admired it properly yesterday. She merely accepted and hugged him before they succumbed to comfortable silence.

"Did you sleep well _my_ darling?" N asked planting a soft kiss to her forehead.

Touko nodded noticing the emphasis he put on 'my' but not saying anything knowing it was now the truth. Gulping as her mind devoured this information she thought she would be nice and give him a good morning kiss.

What she thought would be an innocent peck turned out to be a passionate lip lock. Touko felt the heat in her abdomen raise just as it did that night; lust was taking over her every emotion and dulling her sense of reality. N had pulled her over his body so that she would be lying on top of him. Touko put her legs on either side of him.

Something was probing at her entrance, something hot and sticky. Pulling away from their kiss Touko lifted her hips against the throbbing annoyance. N tilted his head back in the pillow with a deep grunt. His face was all Touko needed to spark the mischievous spirit within her.

She lifted her hips again rubbing against him harder before quieting his moans with her own mouth. N ran his hands smoothly over her skin until he met her breasts. He massaged them in a circular motion before freeing his mouth and taking one of her nipples between his lips and teased it with his tongue. As he sucked harder and licked her from breast to chin she twitched and moaned.

"Touko, your killing me" he breathed heavily against her ear. She just smiled to herself before saying, "Well then, how about I just do this?"

With that she positioned herself above his shaft and forced herself down in one fluid movement. Touko let out a breathy yelp as N grunted. A weary smirk crept along the side of his face as he grabbed Touko's hips. It took a moment for her to get adjusted; her hips and thighs still ached from last night but she didn't care.

He lifted her up pulling out and shoving himself back in as he brought her down again. Repeating this a few more times he breathed with shallow words that sounded much like 'oh yes'. Touko held her eyes shut with her head bent to where her chin touched her chest. Every time he lifted and dropped her she cried out making him go faster. Without her knowing her body reacted and matched his movements.

N took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and pulled her towards him. As they exchanged heavy kisses N quickened his pace and released himself. Touko relaxed and lay on top of him while he held her, snuggling his face in her hair.

A few moments later someone knocked on the door. Touko rolled herself back to her side and grabbed the sheet to cover herself with. It was likely Anthea and Concordia but she just wanted to be safe. No like they couldn't figure it out on their own. N got up and wrapped a silk robe around himself before giving permission for them to enter.

To Touko's relief it was the goddesses. They closed the door behind them but did not come any further into the room. "Lord N, lady Touko, good morning" they greeted in unison. Anthea smiled to Touko who knew all too well what she was thinking.

"Lord Ghetsis would like for lady Touko to come and spend some time with him before he has to leave this evening" Concordia stated.

"Ghetsis?"

"Yes my lady. He said he would like to talk to you and congratulate you on your upcoming wedding to our king"

Touko's eye twitched. She did not want to talk to that man, but what choice did she have? He was going to be her father-in-law soon. She sighed in defeat and looked to N. "Maybe I should go with her." Concordia shook her head, "No my lord, he wants Touko by herself."

N looked to the clock on the wall to check the time. "It's getting late, we should get ready Touko" N sighed taking her hand and leading her to the bathroom. She was glad Anthea and Concordia left right after their short conversation or she would have gotten even more embarrassed the longer she sat in the nude in their presence. They did not seem to care though she noted.

They showered together and got dressed before going to the floor N and Ghetsis worked on. N walked her to Ghetsis' office at the very end of the hall and kissed her before she went in. He had to tell himself over and over that Ghetsis would not do anything to her to make himself take the first step to leave.

Touko slowly walked over to Ghetsis' desk before he motioned for her to sit. He stared at her coldly with those piercing red eyes before he began to talk. "So, Touko, I hear N asked you an important question yesterday."

Touko nodded nervously unable to find the words to reply with.

"And you accepted," he pointed to her folded hands in her lap.

"Yes…"

Ghetsis put a hand to his chin and stroked it while humming to himself before he burst with laughter. It was something between comical and malicious. It scared her, he obviously had problems just the same or even worse than N. N she could handle. This man she wasn't so sure.

"I suppose you thought you could become his wife and control him? Bah! I never imagined the day he would even remotely become involved with anyone _human_" he spat.

Touko bit her lip trying to hold in her anger and think of an overly pleasant thing to say to catch him off guard. "No Ghetsis, you're wrong. I had no idea of N's intentions; I was surprised and simply agreed."

The older man glared and scoffed.

"I would like to become at least a bit friendlier with you Ghetsis, seeing as you will be my father-in-law and all. And if I am to become queen, should I not get to know everyone, including you"

Ghetsis tried to see the ruse behind her clear blue eyes but said nothing. He only glared with a frown threatening to fall from his face. "A girl like you doesn't give up that easily… What are you up to _princess_?"

Touko shook her head trying to make herself convincing. You have won Ghetsis, I am just trying to adjust to the new way of life" she lied. "And since N has given me this opportunity I figure I may be able to help you if you should need me."

He turned to the window in silence. He would not get the answer from her this way, if she had the one he wanted (which she did). He would have to wait a little longer. Maybe even entertain the fact she would be like his daughter in coming weeks.

"I don't care if you marry my son. I only need one thing from N and I have long as you don't interfere with that I will humor you."

Touko said nothing and neither did the man facing the window. He had implied that she was useless and overlooked, meaning he was not going to let her in on anything concerning him and she picked that up first hand. He used his words to twist meanings, confuse, and hurt you emotionally. N could do the same but she overlooked both of them. She would not let this man break her or her dream to free N from him and return Unova back to its former glory.

Ghetsis had enough of her and sent her on her way. She was headed back to N's study when she heard voices coming from the crack of the door.

"Yes my lord, we will do everything we can" she heard Concordia say. Touko waited a minute before knocking on the door.

Anthea opened it with a smile and dragged her in and up to N's desk. The three smiled a little too cheerfully for her taste. "What's going on?"

N came out from behind his desk and took Touko's hands in his. "Concordia and Anthea will be helping you plan our wedding while I work on your birthday party." He kissed her softly before handing her to the girls. As they lead her to the door Touko couldn't help but look back with confusion clearly written on her face. N only waved before Concordia shut the door behind them.

* * *

Things are going to get weird in the next couple chapters between Touya, Cheren, N and Touko. Friendships may be strained if not broken and there is a secret one of them is keeping from our lovely Touko.  
I hope you all enjoyed my dribble and rants. And thank you all for the PM's and comments. They help me get better ideas because if I must admit I do get ecstatic when I read them. Remember, if you have any questions or anything feel free to PM me or just send some good words my way in the boxy-box below. 3


	13. Chapter 13

I kind of feel like I'm running in circles with the story and I have a touch of writers block. I hope this one will make things more exciting. Touya, Cheren, N and Touko will have a tiff so if you've been waiting for it here it is (the first one anyway). Enjoy.

* * *

"Hey mom" Touko whispered into the X-Transceiver. The older woman waved to her daughter on the screen, "Hello honey, how have you been? Have they been feeding you properly? Do they treat you well?"

"Mom, I'm fine! I actually called to tell you something… I was going to wait but I think it's best to tell you now so you don't have a heart attack"

"Well what is it dear?"

Touko clamped her mouth shut and held up her hand and wiggled her fingers showing off the shining ring. Mrs. White clasped her hand over her mouth and began hyperventilating. She waved her hands in front of her face gasping for breath.

"Mom!"

Mrs. White coughed and took a moment to breathe while holding up a hand to assure Touko she was okay. "I'm alright," she said regaining her composure. "I just got excited, that's all. Is that… what I think it is, Touko?"

Touko could have taken the opportunity to be a smart ass but shook that thought away. She just nodded and looked down at the ring. "Touko that's great!"

"So… you're… _not_ mad?"

"No! Honey, you're old enough to make your own decisions. I can't tell you what to do or who to love" Mrs. White paused, "It's the king, right?"

"Yeah…" Touko glanced nervously to the side.

"Oh dear Arceus, my baby is going to be a queen!" her mother started flailing her arms with tears in her eyes. "Mom calm down! You're killing me."

Mrs. White stopped her frantic bouts of excitement and cleared her throat. "Do you love him?"

"What?" Touko asked with wide eyes. "Do you _love_ him?" she repeated. Touko blushed trying to ignore the question. She couldn't meet her mother's face on the screen. She couldn't tell her she loved him. She couldn't tell her she had slept with him already. Twice. Everything felt awkward but _who_ could she tell. Her mother was the only one with experience. She knew that she remotely approved of her living at Plasma castle.

Touko slowly nodded holding her breath waiting for her mother's response. Mrs. White just smiled. "Well if you are sure about it and it's what you truly want, I have nothing against it." Touko hoped she wouldn't ask or talk about what to expect on the honeymoon. She already went through this when she was thirteen with '_the talk_' which her mother gladly went into great detail, much to Touko's chagrin. Her mother was always a little eccentric and candid.

Her mother left it at that and said no more. "Mom, please don't tell the guy's. I want it to be a surprise. I thought about telling them at my birthday party."

"Birthday party"

"Yeah, N wants to throw me one with all my friends and family… but I have a feeling it's going to be a bit more extravagant than a cozy little home party though."

Her mother smiled sweetly with tears in her eyes. "I won't, don't worry."

Anthea and Concordia were flipping through books and folders abundant with wedding attire and accents. Concordia would hold swatches up to Touko every now and again but threw them down saying it wasn't Touko's color or fabric. Anthea showed her many types of flowers and arrangements trying to suggest what would look good this time of year or match her beautiful eyes.

Touko was getting bored with the constant changing of the girls minds. She never was one to care much for things like this and even though it was her own her feelings never changed. "Lady Touko, what do you think?"

"Uh… what" Touko's thoughts were interrupted when Concordia spoke holding a book up to her eye level.

"Honestly lady Touko! It's your own wedding and you choose to zone out while making decisions"

"Maybe she has her mind on other things" Anthea teased.

"Anthea, get your mind out of the gutter!" Concordia tapped the book on top of Anthea's head. "Ow! But it's true, just look at her face!"

Concordia rolled her eyes and held the book back out to Touko. "Ignore her. So what do you think about this one?" Touko looked at the drawing and shook her head. "No not that one."

Both girls sighed in defeat. "Miss Touko you are very hard to please."

"No I'm not…"

Anthea snickered earning a cold, disapproving glare from her sister that made her reel back and look at her own book. Concordia turned the page and showed it to the bride-to-be. "I like that one" Touko said with a gleam of Aw in her eye. "Yes!" Concordia cheered before showing her some fabric samples. These two were going to be the death of her.

It was finally the day of Touko's nineteenth birthday. N had made sure to keep Touko away from certain parts of the castle for the past two days which she found to be really annoying. He would ask her questions but never give her reasons as to why. He even made a point to lock away any information he may have had about her or the party. Yesterday when she found a stack of notes he quickly plucked them from her hands and threw them in one of his desk drawers and locked it before pushing her out of the room and handing her to his sisters.

He now led her down the corridor to the ball room. It was decorated with flowers and draping fabrics along the walls. She almost stumbled over her new shoes – which were red pumps that laced up her leg to just underneath her knee. He caught her with a sweet, confident smile that reminded her of a child leading its mother to something it made and was proud of. It only made her laugh inwardly, she loved his childish gestures. It made being here a little more exciting.

He paused at the door, "Are you ready?"

"Yes"

He unlatched the doors leaving them to swing open. As they stepped through the threshold applause raised form the small crowd. Touko's view scanned the flood of people within the crowd. Her mother and friends were in the front with most of the ex-gym leaders and friendly acquaintances she had met and kept in touch with over the long months of her journey behind them. These people were here for her. Strange feelings bubbled within Touko's chest as she greeted their smiles and applause with a modest wave.

She and N met with Skyla and Elesa first and then Iris and the triplets. Burgh, Lenora and her husband were next on agenda before moving on to Touko's other friends and acquaintances. After greeting everyone Touko gathered in the middle of the room with Bianca, Cheren and Touya. N and her mother went off somewhere to convers amongst the guests by themselves. She didn't really care at the moment where either of them where because she and Touya were watching Bianca and Cheren argue over something that happened the other day. Touko laughed when Bianca grabbed Cheren by the shirt collar and shook him. "Cheren you're such a snob!"

"I am not! I'm realistic. I can't help that you live in a haze of stupidity!"

"You better take that back!"

"No! I will certainly not take it back!"

Touko doubled over while laughing, tears spilling over her lashes and down her cheeks. Cheren and Bianca were having an intense stare-off when N and Mrs. White appeared behind the fuming pair. "Is something wrong" Mrs. White asked tapping on their shoulders. "Oh… uh, no" Cheren and Bianca mumbled in unison. Bianca let go and stared at the floor until her eyes found N and Touko; they were far more interesting. N had wrapped an arm around Touko's waist and locked lips with her. It was powerful, possessive, and passionate to spectator's eyes. Bianca's face flushed of all color, save for the rouge spheres on her cheeks. It was strange for her to see her best friend acting so familiar, so affectionate to someone of the opposite sex. It made her swoon with a fluttering heart. "So cute" she whispered to herself.

Touya and Cheren didn't seem too enthused with the king and princesses passionate encounter. In fact they each looked the other way, the latter from embarrassment and the former from disgust. When the couple ended their kiss N pulled Touko away to dance with the moving crowd around them.

Touko laid her head on N's chest listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart as they waltzed to the orchestra. "Do you think we should tell them?" she whispered so no one near could pry in on their conversation. N waited a moment and dipped her. As he leaned close he replied, "We can but perhaps we should wait until the end of the party."

When Touko finished her dance with N Cheren took his place. He held her at a respectful distance while leading her around the floor. "So, I guess you and the king of thieves have hit it off." Touko scoffed at his comment before glaring at her friend and answering. "I know what I'm doing Cheren. Plus I do like him. He's not all that bad once you get to know him."

Touko glanced over her shoulder and saw Bianca dancing with Touya. The blond winked to her with a sly grin before being turned away by the brunette boy with a distant expression.

"Are you positively certain you aren't falling for any traps Touko?" asked Cheren with a concerned look. "I mean… I'm only looking out for you. I can't tell you who to love or what to do." Touko giggled. Cheren was always playing the part of the responsible older brother to her and Bianca. Sometimes he seemed more like her father than a brother or friend. She didn't mind his sense of protection; she actually accepted it – unlike Bianca. "That's right Cheren. No one can tell me what to do or what to feel, just like what mom said…"

"She has talked to you about this?"

"Uh… yes, she has… She is alright with it as long as I keep my guard up" she lied. She wasn't going to tell him she talked to her mother the other day about her and N's relationship, especially when that relationship was soon to become permanent. Cheren only nodded. "You know… Touya may not like it that much."

"I don't care what _Touya_ thinks or cares about…"

"Touko, you know he likes you"

"So? And he knows I have never felt that way for him, or any way remotely close to it"

"He hates N. You know how he is, just be careful Touko. He's been acting totally different than his normal weird lately." Touko shook her head and glanced to her right. N and her mother were dancing and getting better acquainted with each other. Her mother was laughing at something N had said which seemed to make N happy. This pleased Touko and she soon cooled off.

Touya didn't bother dancing with Touko. He only came close to her when N wasn't around, but even then he hardly said anything to her. It was almost time for the party to end, N patted Touko's hand before clinking a fork to his champagne glass. Everyone quieted and turned their attention to the raising couple. "We would like to thank you all for coming" N started, "Now Touko and I would like to make an announcement."

Whispers waved through the small crowd before he held up a hand to silence them. N took Touko's left hand and held it before touching his lips to it and removing her glove. "Touko and I will be getting married in a month."

Whispers, cheers, and applause rang out sounding like thunder under the tall, ornate ceilings of the ball room. Touko directed her attention to the brunette boy as he trudged out the doors. She kissed N on the cheek and excused herself to run after him.

"Touya! Wait!" she called out running after him. For him to be dragging his feet he sure made a quick getaway. Touya did not heed the princess's words, he just quickened his pace. "Touya!" she called out again. This time he stopped dead in his tracks. He did not turn to face her or acknowledge her presence nearing him. He just stood motionless, ghostlike.

Touko now stood behind the grieving boy panting for breath. "Touya… I…" She inhaled before letting her air out, "Why did you leave?" The boy didn't answer. "Touya! Answer me you idiot!" Touko clasped her hand on his shoulder only for him to violently shrug it off. "Now, _who_ are you calling an _idiot_, _Princess?_" he hissed. Touko's eyes searched him over waiting for him to say 'just kidding'. He didn't say anything more he only waited for her to respond. "What?"

"You heard me!"

"Touya, what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you? You marrying the _King_, the destroyer of everything we love and stand for. I thought you were better than that Touko"

"Touya, I can still do what I have to do even if I marry him. I lo-"

Touya cut her off holding his hand up in front of her face. He then grasped tightly onto her shoulders and pulled her close so that he could see straight into her eyes. "You _L_o_v_e him. Bah! You have never loved anyone but your Pokémon Touko!" He shook her. "How could you love someone like _that_?! He's warped and evil!"

Touko tried to push him away in protest but was unable due to his bruising grip. "He is _not_ warped! He is just as good as you, just misunderstood."

Touya smirked, "_Just_ as _good_ as _me_?" He stared into Touko's eyes. Something inside him was thrown off its axis, he wasn't thinking right. "Well then, well see about that!" Touya forced his lips hard onto Touko's before she could react. Even if she could react his hold had tightened during his last statement to where she could not move. Touko struggled and pushed against him. Kissing him was like kissing the cold hard ground; actually she would much prefer that than to this. She hoped N would come or anyone really but how would they react? Especially N, what would he do?

She finally found her strength and Touya's weak spot kicking him off of her and distancing herself from him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled whipping her mouth and spitting. Touya gave a hurt, angered, and confused look to her actions. "I thought you said he was just as good as me, so what's the difference?"

Touko shook her head in disbelief. "You know good and well I did not mean it like that!"

Footsteps raced towards them until N and Cheren stood behind Touko. N placed his hands on Touko's now red shoulders and whispered to her, "What's going on?" Touko just shook her head and didn't answer. Cheren stared long and hard at the crazed boy across from him. "What did you do Touya?"

Touya huffed crossing his arms. "I didn't do anything she wasn't asking for"

"That's a fucking lie you idiot!" Touko yelled. She bit her lip and held her breath trying to hold back angry tears. N lowered his head and kissed her cheek telling her to go back to her mother and Bianca. She did as she was told and ran off to the ball room.

N and Cheren stood fast in their places waiting for Touya to say something. "What did you do Touya" Cheren repeated. Ignoring Cheren Touya glared at N before slowly saying "What do you think you're going to do with a girl like Touko?"

"I assure you it is of Touko's own will that she marry me. Just as it was to come here"

"She doesn't deserve you"

"Probably not. A girl like Touko deserves the world, if not more…"

"Exactly. Do you think you can give her what she wants? Do you think you can satisfy her?"

N smirked. "I do believe I already have"

Touya stiffened, his eyes burning with the flames of hatred. He had meant the question in that way but didn't expect N to pick up on it, nor did he expect this answer from him. Cheren cleared his throat; this was too much information for him. "You" Touya grunted swinging his fist at N. N had sidestepped and caught his hand, turning his arm up behind his back. He held Touya in a death grip and whispered into his ear taunting him, "Yes, I have satisfied her in more ways than you can imagine. I have given her anything she has asked for and then some. I have pleasured her into euphoria and ecstasy physically. I have protected her and loved her in more ways than you ever could. I know you have a problem with me and I don't really care. I saw the marks on Touko's shoulders; that is something I would never do purposefully. I don't want you near my fiancé again!" With that he shoved Touya against the wall and went over to Cheren. "Cheren, would you mind waiting out here with him? I will send the ladies to you as soon as I dismiss the party." Cheren nodded and trekked over to a cowering Touya.

"You fucked up" Cheren said to Touya with a heavy glare.

Touko lay on her side while N rubbed her back and shoulders. "Cheren tried to warn me" she mumbled. N kissed the fading red mark on her shoulder and scooted closer, wrapping his arms around her. He shushed her, "I took care of it, don't worry. If he tries anything again I will have another _talk_ with him." Touko turned and placed her forehead on his chest. "I shouldn't have gone after him… I don't even know why I did."

N held her closer and kissed the top of her head. "Maybe it is best to forget?"

"It's kind of hard to, N"

He reeled back to look at her face, "Maybe I can help?"

Touko craned her neck up so that she could kiss him. N deepened their kiss and rolled her on her back. His hand caressed her breasts as he then moved down to tease them with his tongue. His hand swept along Touko's body sending chills down her skin and electricity up her spine. He rubbed the nub between her legs making her moan slightly and tangle her hands into the mess of his hair. Her back arched with every stroke of his fingers and suckle on her nipple. His fingers soon found their way into her heat to massage the pulsating vibrations of her inner walls. Touko's hand found its way to the hardness of N's lower extremities and wrapped around his girth. He grunted and sighed as she pushed up and pulled down at a quick, steady pace.

Within minutes she couldn't resist any longer and begged him to enter her. He did so and thrust deeply at a fast pace. Each hard thrust earned a scream from her lips, a scream that released all the tension she held inside. "Faster…" she breathed as he gripped her hips and pulled her in further to his hips. Her legs were now above her head as he quickened his pace; he pushed them back further to deepen his penetration. Touko's walls gripped and pulled around him as he felt her wet heat burst within her; her screams subsiding into limp moans. He pumped onward and soon released himself, falling onto her. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close until her breaths were shallow and steady. N smiled at her sleeping form and kissed her tenderly before going back to his side of the bed and cuddling her while he then slipped into the realm of dreams.

* * *

Sooo… what did you think? Touya is a little warped in this one and there is more of him to come in the future. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry if it seems lengthy, I tried to sum it up as good as I could – especially the party scene, I had so many ideas but couldn't decide on what to insert so this is what came out. Don't be shy to leave a review, I love them and they make me work faster. Thanks for reading :)


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the wait for those that are following Evermore, I have not had much time to write as of late and I probably won't have much time in March either but we will see how that turns out. So here is a short chapter to progress a little further.

* * *

Touko walked along the lonely corridor trapped in her thoughts containing the events that happened on her birthday a few days ago. The twinge in her chest pulled at the memory of Touya gripping her tightly and forcing himself on her raced through her mind. She wasn't watching where she was going, she was just wandering around; grunts and servants looked after the ghostly girl with concern and curiosity when they received no reaction from the princess when they greeted her. Touko glided down the hall, she bumped into something hard and fell back on her bottom. She wouldn't be surprised if she had bumped into a wall or door – it wouldn't be the first time today such occurrences happened. Someone with a deep velvety voice grunted and cleared their throat. Her eyes trailed up the figure in front of her reaching the angered features of Ghetsis.

"Oh…" Touko lifted herself from the ground and half-curtsied to the imposing man, "Sorry, I didn't see you." She did not give the man full eye contact; this was the fifth time she had accidently bumped into him in the past three days, each time she was like this and each time she would bow or curtsy and float off without another word. He was probably getting tired of seeing her face more than he had to in these brief moments and becoming irritated with her constant running into him, she supposed.

"Watch where you're going you impudent woman, you almost made me drop this!" He tightened his grip around the small glass box. Touko bowed, "I'm sorry Ghetsis… I will watch out from now on. I have not… been myself lately." Ghetsis' eyes narrowed. "What is wrong with you insolent _princess_? This makes twice today we have run into each other" he looked down the hall, apparently to his destination – the Lab room. "Well, whatever the matter I don't have time to listen to a little girl's problems. Make sure you watch where you are going and _stay out of my way_." With that said he gracefully marched off in his destined direction. Touko sighed and continued on her way.

"N you must do something about _your fiancée_ I have literally run into her many times this week! I almost dropped a very delicate piece of machinery I am working on in the lab due to this incident." Ghetsis glared at the young man sitting across from him. N had not moved an inch since the man entered the room; his hand still hung in mid-air as it waited for the command to write his signature on the document in front of him. He just stared up at the man bellowing nonsense and huffing every few seconds. "If she doesn't get her priorities straight soon I will personally see to it that she doesn't leave her room until she can understand she can't live in a daze and wander around like an ignorant apparition! She is _your_ responsibility so take care of it!"

N exhaled the breath he was holding before answering his father. "Yes Ghetsis, I will talk to her. I too have noticed she isn't quite herself… I believe I may know the cause of her sudden distant behavior." Ghetsis huffed once more and turned to leave the room, "See that you do immediately!"

Touko sat by the window looking out at the lush forest off in the distance. "Touko" N asked entering and shutting the door behind him. Touko didn't hear him call for her; she jumped when N laid his hand on her shoulder. He crouched at her side and looked at her with an expression like a child wanting to know why his mother was sad. He ran his fingers through the dangling locks of her hair before holding both of her hands in his. "What's wrong darling, you aren't yourself?"

Touko shook her head just the same as she did when he asked on her birthday. She didn't want to trouble him with trivial feelings and complex ideas concerning Touya. N squeezed her hand lightly; he knew something was bothering her. She was acting too distant to fool anyone. "Touko you're lying, something is bothering you… Is it that boy, Touya?"

Touko grimaced and looked away. N frowned and sighed he picked her hands up and kissed each of her fingers. "What did he do to you Touko?" The brunette took a moment to clear her head before answering. "He is jealous of you N… He has had a crush on me ever since we met. I never returned his feelings. He is more… of a brother than a… lover." N just patiently gazed at her waiting for her to continue. "Touya… thought he could prove something so he became violent and held me in place before he kissed me."

"He held you in place and kissed you?" N's voice was getting a little raspy and monotone.

"He said I couldn't love you because I've never loved anyone but my Pokémon so he… He wasn't himself."

"No, Touko, he showed you his true colors. You shouldn't associate with something that would cause you such distress." N paused for a moment as a brief image of Ghetsis flashed in his mind. "Do you love me Touko?" Touko whipped her head around to face him with an expression that implied 'what-is-that-supposed-to-mean'. "N…" she lowered her head and sighed before taking her hands from his.

Her expression turned serious as she looked him straight in the eye. N's face of course was unmoved and expressionless. "I wouldn't have accepted your proposal if I didn't. The thing is… I find you interesting, I always have. We didn't see eye to eye about our ideals, I tried to empathize with you about them and I did see some of what you were talking about but…" she shook her head, "After getting to know you better I had feelings I have never experienced creep up on me but I figured out that I liked you. And after spending this much time with you I like you even more. I guess you could say that the longer I spend with you… the more I love you."

N's face broke out in a joyous boyish grin as he leapt up and embraced the small brunette. He burrowed his face in her hair and nuzzled her neck before letting go. "I won't ever let anyone hurt you Touko. I would never do anything to hurt you either. I want to protect you." Touko nodded without a word and looked out the window again. "Touko, please be happy again. You don't have to worry about that boy anymore. I had a _talk_ with him after you left that day. I also have one of the Shadow Triad making sure he doesn't come near the castle or you. I want to see your beautiful smiling face again."

Touko looked at N with a single brow raised, "My beautiful smile?"

"Yes. You are very beautiful Touko and your smile is radiant" he smiled cheerfully. Touko blushed and looked away. Her heart began to beat against her chest; she didn't know why N had to say things like that and why it made her heart race when she looked at him. She sighed mentally thinking that this is how she felt around him the first time she was alone with him both on the Ferris wheel and here at the castle. She had never experienced this before and after remembering a short chat with Bianca about how it feels being with boys that you were interested in. Touko realized that this is what liking someone in 'that way' felt like.

N noticed the bright red color burning on her cheeks and stretched his smile wider. "I have some things to take care of so I have to return to my office now. You are welcome to visit if you want some company." He planted a soft kiss on her cheek before leaving. Touko touched the spot that the king graced his lips with. This was becoming troublesome, she expected to make changes and sacrifices but she didn't expect to fall victim to the forbidden 'L' word. After her father left when she was young she vowed to never fall in love, even though her mother said there would be someone special someday that would sweep her off her feet when she least expected it. She never believed it until now.

N sat in his desk chair, his head supported by his hand on his forehead. 'That guy… Touya… who does he think he is?! Touko is _mine_ now' the voices in his head echoed and whispered. 'I will not let another man touch her. No one will harm her ever again. She doesn't need someone that will snap at her and even lay a harmful hand on her. It is a flaw in the perfect formula and it would have to be removed if I want the equation to be a success.'

A soft knock thudded against the door before it creek open a few inches. "N… are you busy?" Touko's voice chimed. "No I'm not come on in." Touko slid in and leaned against the door to close it. She looked at her feet for a moment. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. She sprinted over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck embracing him. N was taken aback but returned the gesture before pulling her onto his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and played with tuffs of his hair. "Thanks for the talk. I needed it." Touko kissed his cheek and smiled. "I was wondering… do you think Mom and Bianca would like to help with the wedding?" N nodded, "I'm sure they would love to if you wanted them to."

Touko smiled. The door to the office swung open with a pair of grunts rushing in. "My lord th-…" they shouted in unison but trailed off when they saw the king's situation, their faces each blooming red as they turned away from the royal couple. "I am sorry sir. We can come another time if you are… occupied." N waved his hand, "No it's fine. It must be important for you to barge in here, right?"

"Um… well…" The female grunt elbowed the male before stating, "My lord, we have some information on topic 239-B."

N's eyes grew wide before his features turned to stone. "Well? I'm waiting."

"Oh, um yes," the male grunt muttered, "It seems one of our informants that were sent as spies have been terminated recently. These are his last notes to us." He reached a folder to N and stumbled back. N flipped through the pages, his eyes narrowing into slits as he passed each one. He glared up to the grunts before him and placed the folder on the desk. "Send regards to the family of this person and station a couple soldiers at their home, they may be targeted" he informed them matter-of-factly. The grunts bowed and rushed out just as quickly as they had come.

"What is 'topic 239-B'?" Touko pointed to the folder. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with right now."

Touko grimaced, "If I am to be your wife should I not know?"

"I don't want you to worry. The sages and I can handle things. You just worry about the wedding" he patted her cheek with a fake but convincing childish grin. Touko didn't fall for it; she was too stubborn to walk away without an answer. She stared grimly at him with a bored expression until he answered her. "It is the file to keep track of the revolution that surfaced the other day. We managed to send in some spies but there have been a few complications…"

Touko studied the folder for a moment remembering the attack and the figure that seemed so mysterious yet so familiar to her. "What did it say?"

"Nothing I want you to be concerned with right now" he hugged her tighter, "If anything comes to my attention I will tell you." Touko pouted. "Alright" she sighed.

"Well," she said getting to her feet, "I'm going to dinner then to bed all this emotional stress is tiring me out." Before she could take her first step N grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to his chest. He embraced her tightly before finding his way to Touko's lips. He pressed them gently but firmly together nipping and sucking passionately before slipping his tongue in and intertwining it with hers. He pulled away slowly savoring the touch for a moment longer. Touko blinked a few times with a dazed expression causing the mint haired male to smirk wickedly. He held her hand and looked straight into her eyes, "I will be down in a few minutes I now have a few more things to take care of." Touko tentatively nodded and went to the door. "Touko" N sang. "Yes?" she turned.

"I love you" he smiled brightly, his fist under his chin with his elbow propped on the desk. This image melted the rest of the emotional turmoil from her mind causing her to smile back. "I love you too" she blew him a flirtatious kiss before closing the door behind her.

* * *

I hope this chapter was acceptable. Personally I could have done better but I have a lot of different stories and things on my mind (including 2 other NxTouko stories). It kind of made me weary after reading it over for errors because I didn't want the characters to be this… whatever it is that they are [open, maybe?].


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys –waves happily- I was wondering if you would like me to make another NxTouko story that takes place with the black/white2 story line… or maybe I should clear my ideas up with you; basically N would return and Mei and Touko would meet and yadda, yadda… stuff like that (I don't think I will add much of Ghetsis though but I haven't fully thought of the entire story yet)… Anyway I was just wondering… If I happened to create it, it would be near the end of Evermore since I don't plan on going over 20 or 25 chapters with Evermore (but if it does, oh well). Well anyway please enjoy this little chapter.

* * *

"Guaaah," Touko groaned as she fell out of her chair and onto the floor. "Oh my, Touko are you okay?" asked the young blond next to her. Touko just grabbed her hair and started pulling it in frustration; squinting her eyes tight and wrinkling her nose. "This is so freaking frustrating!" She got up and sat back in her seat at the table. "Touko dear, why don't you take a break and get yourself some tea, there is some in the kitchen."

"Yeah, sure mom…" Touko went into her mother's kitchen and grabbed her favorite cup from the cabinet. "Stupid N making me plan all this shit in a month…" she grumbled as she poured the tea from the kettle. "There's only two weeks left to get all this shit done and I have no idea what I'm doing!" She plopped a hearty dollop of honey and sugar into her cup and stirred it, grumbling under her breath all the while.

Her thoughts drifted back to this morning – Touko had woken up early this morning, just as the sun was rising. In her dimly lit surroundings she searched for the warmth of the body that always occupied the right side of the bed. He was usually near her, cuddled up to her but on occasions he would be dangling over the edge; she thought this might be one of those mornings he had scooted to the edge… or even fallen off. To her dismay she could not find N's body, or any indication of him being there that night. She didn't remember him coming to bed; she had fallen asleep just as soon as she entered the room and sat on the bed.

She remembered his words, his promise of coming to bed as soon as he was finished with whatever he had to do. She inwardly cursed herself for becoming accustomed to this naïve, almost bipolar man's presence. It couldn't be helped, she did in fact for some odd reason allow herself to love him – something she thought impossible for herself.

Touko didn't like the thought of loving someone; she banished such thoughts from her mind since she was a small girl around the time her father died. Touko loved her father, she would follow him all day long just like a little shadow under his feet and she would hang on to every word he told her. She has only ever had fond memories of her father. He was perfect yet imperfect and so very human. When he became ill and died when she was eight the pain that lingered turned into bittersweet thoughts and sour emotions. When she turned ten she vowed to never love a man, or any human (excluding her mother) ever again, afraid of being put through that pain again. So loving N must have been something amazing planned by the Fates.

She got up to get ready for the day. N was nowhere to be found, not even in his office or the throne room. Not even Anthea and Concordia knew where he was; he did however meet with them earlier that morning and told them to accompany Touko to her mother's – where they are now finishing the wedding plans.

"Stupid N" she grumbled once more before gulping down her tea. '_Seems like that is all he cares about… the stupid wedding… unless it's just his way of keeping me busy and out of his way_.' Somehow she knew the latter of her thoughts were N's real reason for keeping her busy. However she could simply refuse or she could let Anthea and Concordia handle it since they seemed really into it.

Touko went back into the living room and stood beside Bianca who was doodling a design on a pretty piece of paper. In a flash she held it up to Touko with a bright smile, "So what do you think Touko, how about this for your invitations?" Touko studied the paper and nodded, glad that Bianca had an eye for beauty. "Looks good B, I approve."

"Lady Touko the only thing we need to do now is make adjustments to your dress" announced Concordia as she held up a long bag that Touko presumed to be her dress. Which one did she pick anyway? She couldn't remember.

Concordia unzipped the bag and held the dress up to Touko for good measure. "You're going to look wonderful in that dear" her mother cooed. Touko gazed at the beautiful mermaid gown. Its sweetheart neckline adorned with small diamonds in the shapes of flowers that matched the flowing vine-like material snaking in a zigzag around the bodice. Its hemlines flowing like graceful waves from the knees to the floor; a large gem encrusted broach holding one side higher making the waves of fabric more interesting.

"Please try it on my lady" Anthea smiled helping Concordia hold it in front of her.

Touko led them to her old bedroom so they could help her put it on. Her mother almost fell to the floor with tears in her eyes when she came down stairs. Bianca was no better; she gasped and twisted in delight with a grin stretching across her cheeks. Touko just rolled her eyes and stood on the pedestal in front of her. Her mother and the goddesses went to work making adjustments to the dress – she couldn't help but feel out of place in this over-done gown.

"So, where are you having the wedding?" Mrs. White asked. Touko hummed before answering her thinking of a short conversation she and N had about their wedding – the only real conversation about their wedding they ever had. "On the curse line… unfortunately we can't advertise much about it because of the rebellion. They're afraid they might attack again so we will be heavily guarded. And only the people that attended the birthday party will be invited" she sighed. Mrs. White asked under her breath, "What about Touya?"

Touko looked up at the ceiling pretending she didn't hear her mother. She wanted to forget about that boy for now until he calmed his jets and came to his senses. "He is… he can come if he wants to… but he would have to behave himself and he would be heavily guarded" she breathed. Her mother gave a knowing nod and stitched the hemlines.

That night Touko came to the castle and went to N's room hoping to find him there. When she burst through the door she was welcomed by an empty room that held no trace of anyone being there since she left this morning. She turned to walk back out the door but yielded suddenly as a short female grunt came running down the corridor yelling "Princess! Lady Touko! Please wait!"

The grunt halted in front of her and panted to catch her breath. "My… Lady… I have a… message from… Lord N" she panted more while waving a piece of paper in the air to Touko. Touko quickly snatched the paper from the girl and read it: "My dearest Touko, please excuse my absence for last night and today; I had some urgent business to attend to and I apologize for not being by your side. I will be returning home later this evening, in hopes to see your beautiful face. Don't wait up for me if I don't return by ten tonight."

Touko paused in horror at the message she held in her hand. This clearly wasn't his hand writing so the grunt in front of her must have noted it down. The girl noticed the expression on Touko's face and smiled. "Lord N must care for you more than anything, my lady. He sounded so sincere and loving on the phone – if you don't mind my saying, my heart almost melted for you."

"H-he… said this… o-on the phone?" Touko stuttered crumpling the paper in one hand.

"Well actually that is my short-hand from what he actually said but I got most of it on the post-it."

"S-short h-h-hand?!"

"Yeah," the grunt girl smiled "I couldn't fit it all on the paper so I summarized. But that's pretty much the jest of what he said. He was goin' on and on about how he was sorry for not being with you today or telling you where he went and stuff like that, I think he thinks you're mad at him or somethin'. You must be really lucky Lady Touko; Lord N really does like you."

Touko was too embarrassed to say anything. '_How can he be so stupid? To say things like that on the phone, to a grunt, around who knows who!_' "Thank you for you service…" she trailed off not knowing the girls name.

"Annie, Grunt 0215 my lady!" she saluted.

Touko nodded, "Thank you Annie. Um… you may be dismissed now." Annie bowed and ran off in the direction she came from.

Touko went back into her room and looked at the clock hiding on the wall; it read Nine-forty-five. A low sigh escaped her lips as she lowered her head to look at the crumpled note. Her cheeks burst into a red hot blush before she angrily threw it in the rubbish bin in the bathroom. '_Fuck this. I'm getting ready for bed… I don't even know why I care if he's here or not_.'

Thunder crashed as lightning slashed through the midnight sky. No moon or stars could give light to the earth beneath from behind the obscuring black rolling clouds. Rain tapped violently on the windows threatening to crack them if it came down any harder. The swooshing of whipping wind howled as it forced its way through the downpour. It was things like this that lulled Touko to sleep. Said girl lay on her side facing the windows that lined the wall which so happened to be N's side of the bed. Her eyes began to fall becoming heavy with sleep but she refused to succumb to the land of dreams until her partner returned. She glanced to the clock and guessed at the numbers the hands pointed to; twenty-two past twelve. She half sighed, half yawned while she fingered the empty sheets next to her. Was it that… she had become lonely without him?

The sound of the door creaking open startled her from her daze so she turned her head to look over her left shoulder. N was trudging into the room; his shoulders slumped – not at all like his usual straight, proud posture. He made his way to his side of the bed and began to undress lazily. Touko could hear some of his bones creak and a sound she thought were his muscles pulling from tight stress knots. N sighed like he had just taken the weight of the world off of his shoulders as he slipped his over and under shirts off simultaneously.

Touko felt bad for the tired image of a man before her but she wanted to yell at him for being so secretive all of a sudden. She knew she really didn't have any place to yell at him or to ask of his business. It did not concern her… or so she thought. "You're late," she hissed sleepily. N froze fumbling with his belt and trouser button. He didn't think she was awake; he was too tired to notice.

N crawled into bed and nuzzled the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry sweetie, I had a lot to do… you just wouldn't imagine…" he fell letting his back hit the bed. He groaned with relief feeling the soft caress of his mattress and sheets against his bare and aching flesh. There were light scrapes and bruises on his arms and a few on his abdomen and upper chest. A faint bruise in the form of a large fist on his lower jaw darkened with the faint light change in the room. Noticing this Touko scooted over to him and traced some of the marks with her fingers.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing that I can't handle" he shrugged.

"N!" Touko demanded gripping his wrist that had a deep gash in it that had long since quit bleeding. He hissed and winced at the interaction making Touko let go. Upon further and closer inspection she could see bruises and deeper wounds unlike the ones that looked like he had been scathed by a heavy sandstorm. They had been treated haphazardly some time ago but she noticed they still must cause him a good amount of pain.

"Please Touko," N caressed her cheek and brought her down to lie on his chest. "You're hurt N… I've seen battle injuries but you look like you went to hell and back. It's just… I was worried about you. Any longer and I would have sent out a search party." N gave a weak chuckle at her statement.

"We ran into a little trouble… we would have been home earlier but…" he trailed off not wanting to share the events of the day with his fiancée afraid it would upset her more. He closed his eyes and viewed the images of the past events that occurred today. The man, the same man that was there at the first rebellion attack; the one that met eyes with Touko met N again today with a small army behind him. He purposefully exposed his identity to N along with sharing some words of warning with the king and his party of grunts.

Those words echoed in N's head, unable to shake them away he hugged Touko tighter. This was the prize he won in the battle today. He was allowed to keep the woman he loved… for the time being. Tears erupted from the corners of his eyes and trailed down into his hairline behind his ears. He was glad Touko's head was on his chest so she wouldn't see his pathetic expression.

"Touko?"

"Hm?"

"Do you really love me? Do you want to be here?"

Touko shifted too where she could lay beside and face him properly. "What kind of question is that? I thought we already went over this."

N said nothing. Instead he waited patiently for her answer. "N, I do love you. I care for you just as much as my Pokémon and more than myself. You're the only one I have ever felt this way about. And yes, I want to be here. If I didn't I would leave – just as you said, I can leave any time I choose to." She wouldn't tell N she also had a reason to be there besides to be with him because right now he is what mattered most to her.

"…What would you do if I lost you to someone?"

Touko raised a brow at his question. "What do you mean?"

"If I made a bet and you were the prize…"

"Well… If you lost me I would have to have to compete as well and wager you as the prize. I won't go anywhere without you" she smiled before she kissed his cheek. She was taking his question lightly. N gave a sad smile before hugging her. Even though he was crestfallen and tired he was still in 'serious king' mode. He had meant what he asked with all seriousness but he knew Touko's personality and knew that she was telling the truth.

Something in his head swarmed as he drifted off, something Touko tried to tell N over and over when they were battling, it was the same thing the person he met today mentioned as well; telling him he was wrong about liberation. Touko had already watered him down and confused him about what he wanted - his dream of a perfect world, separate worlds for Pokémon and humans. Was it really what he wanted no after meeting so many people and Pokémon that got along with each other?

N sighed, 'Oh well… his words don't mean a thing as long as Touko is mine… prick' he told himself before submitting to the realm of unconsciousness.

* * *

Okay… things are heating up a bit. Not as much as I would like but I have a block still and not much time to think. Anyway, thank you so much for reading. Comment if you would like, it's much appreciated. I love to know what you think. Have a good day/night :)


	16. Chapter 16

Well here is chapter 16. I hope to move along a little further in this one. The wedding will take place in this one and I'm hoping to incorporate some humor in it… maybe (I'm not that funny… I don't think). Also I'm feeling a little nostalgic about the chapters leading up to this one – I don't think my writing is that good and that is why I will try harder in this one. Tell me how you think I am doing if you don't mind.

* * *

So many long days had passed counting down the hours until finally the day of N and Touko's wedding arrived. Earlier that morning Touko, N, Anthea and Concordia, Mrs. White, Bianca, and Cheren were escorted to their destination: the luxury liner, Royal Unova. It had a set course when the guests arrived to set off and circle the reef until the ceremony and reception was over, then N and Touko would board another (smaller) ship and be taken to a surprise destination for their honeymoon. Decoys would be set up to make any unwanted prying eyes believe they went back to the castle.

"Touko Quit Fidgeting!" snapped her mother. Touko couldn't help it, she was too nervous. Her heart was practically in her throat and her lungs refused all air intake. The dress her mother and Concordia were adjusting on her felt tight and made her claustrophobic. Anthea was attempting to make Touko's hair a beautiful halo-like bun in the back of her head with corkscrew curls dangling from it down her back, but the constant moving of both Touko's fidgets and the pulling and pushing Mrs. White and Concordia were causing to adjust everything perfectly discouraged it. Touko didn't know why she was so nervous, only her family and close friends – some being a few of the gym leaders were the only ones invited – besides the sages and other Team Plasma members. It would be a small wedding, unadvertised and as isolated as possible.

Bianca was sitting in a chair next to Anthea holding Touko's veil. She played with a small white flower from a bouquet that was on the left side of the gem studded tiara. "Touko you're going to look so pretty! I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle." Touko blushed and hung her head so low that Anthea grabbed her chin and yanked up and forward to put her back in place. "Please stay as still as possible Miss Touko." Touko sighed, "I hope N and Cheren are having a better time than I am…"

N pulled and adjusted his tie in place and then his jacket. His fingers trembled as he crossed the room to the mirror where he would have a stylist make an acceptable hair-do for this occasion. He shuttered at the thought but decided to look over it for now. The sooner the ceremony was over the sooner he could get in his normal clothes. Cheren stood by the porthole and fumbled with Touko's ring in his pocket; he would give N the ring when it was time in the ceremony. He noticed N sit in the chair at the vanity and hunch over placing his face in his hands. It wasn't like they were friends or very close at all; the only reason he was here, as N's best man, was because of Touko – but he couldn't help but feel some sympathy for the tortured king.

"What's wrong with you? Nervous?" Cheren chided.

N shook his head in his hands before looking up to the prim boy. "There's been a lot going on that I haven't told Touko about… because I don't want her to worry. She will hate me if she knows I lied to her."

"If I know Touko, and I think I do quite well, I know she won't hate you. If you are as important to her as she lets us believe you are she definitely won't" Cheren assured, pausing before he continued; "…She might get mad and give you the silent treatment for about an hour but she won't hate you."

N just stared at the dark haired boy across from him noting that he wasn't wearing his glasses; instead he had in contacts, he looked different without them. He believed Cheren's words and let his overactive conscious ease with those words. Cheren stared at N for a long time, his gaze narrowing with furrowed brows. "N," he called out getting the kings attention, "I want you to do everything you can to make her happy and keep her safe… She is like a little sister to me and I don't want her to have any unnecessary stress."

N nodded taking in Cheren's words. "That's what I've been trying to do… and I will continue to do so." Cheren glared trying to distinguish truth and lie from N's words but found nothing suspicious; he returned his gaze to the porthole to view the blue waves of the ocean.

The stylist began to work with N's hair, pulling it up as she brushed it out and straightened it with a hot iron straightener. N winced as the woman trapped locks of his hair between the straightener plates and pulled. "Would you like me to wrap it in a tie and let it hang or let me put it up to make it look like you have short hair?" she asked. N wondered what he would look like with short hair (although he refrained from cutting it), "Make it look short please… it might be nice for a change."

Touko was guided by the goddesses to a pair of oak doors. These were the doors to the room where the ceremony would be held. The guests were already seated and waiting for the bridal party to start the ceremony off. Touko's mother kissed her lightly on the cheek before going through the door to tell the official and organist that they were ready. Touko gasped with shuddering breath as Bianca handed Touko her bouquet. "Don't worry Touko, its only family and friends… and all you have to do is stand there and look pretty and answer a question" Bianca smiled before standing in front of her. Anthea and Concordia had already went in to take their seats earlier after Touko had gotten ready, without them Touko felt more alone than she did with just Bianca and her mother.

Soft organ music resonated in the room beyond the doors and grew louder as they slowly opened. Bianca was met by Cheren and walked down the aisle. Ghetsis was waiting for Touko with a bored expression straining his features. Touko didn't want to touch this man, especially today of all days. Why couldn't she just have walked down by herself? She groaned silently to herself before linking arms with the older man. She looked down the aisle to where N stood. This was going to be a long, excruciating walk.

"Listen girl…" Ghetsis began whispering to Touko, "N is getting attached to you… His innocence is faltering. He may go against me in time… we can't have that now can we?"

Touko glanced up to view the man staring straight ahead as they stepped in unison. "His heart is still pure, so there is nothing wrong with his innocence… and I haven't done anything to him for him to go against you, so don't accuse me."

"I'm not accusing you… yet. I want you to help me keep him in line."

Touko glared as she looked to the man from the corner of her eye. It was best for her to hold her tongue before she said something hasty. '_Only a few more steps… a few more and I will be facing N… nothing else will matter_.'

Ghetsis stopped and handed Touko to N. N held her hands throughout the ceremony; the official spoke slowly but his voice boomed and echoed within the room. Touko's mind was numbing with boredom as she tried to count the seconds into minutes until she could be free of this torture. "Lady Touko White, do you take this man; our king of Unova, Natural Harmonia Gropius to be your husband?"

"Yes, I do."

"And do you, you're highness, take Lady Touko White to be your wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Then please," he poured wine into a glass and handed it to the king "Commence with your vows."

N held up the glass and looked into Touko's cerulean eyes. "With this I pledge my life; I will never make a promise I cannot grant, I will be your strength and your guide. I will faithfully be yours and only yours. I will protect you and love you for as long as I shall live." He then sipped the drink and handed it to Touko.

Touko gulped and noticed that he changed the vows a little from what they were originally supposed to be – but then again that didn't matter if one chose to do that or not. But Touko knew there was a reason behind his words. Maybe that's what he really wanted his vows to be? 'Oh well,' Touko shook the thought from her mind and began with her vows; "I pledge myself to you, faithfully forever more. I shall not promise anything I cannot give, I will support you and be your strength" she made a quick decision to change hers and now add something as well, "I shall be your light and lead you from the darkness, I will always love you." She sipped and handed the glass back to the official.

N took the ring from Cheren's hand and slipped it onto Touko's finger. "With this ring I take you to be mine." Touko took the ring for N from Bianca and placed it on his ring finger repeating the same words he had just spoke and sealed the vows with a passionate kiss. The official raised his hands in the air and announced: "I now pronounce this couple their majesties, Lord and Lady Harmonia!"

The guests were taken to the deck of the ship for the reception, Touko and N danced their first dance before Touko was handed to Cheren for the second dance. N seemed weary although he tried to keep it hidden behind a mask of happiness. Touko noticed this and left Cheren in Bianca's care. N had gone to the railing of the ship and concentrated on the waves smashing against the hull.

She glided over to him and stood behind him. Placing a hand on his shoulder she leaned in to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. "Something wrong?" she asked. N just shook his head before he answered, "Just getting over my nerves." Touko could tell his smile was strained but she didn't press any further. "Are you happy?" he asked wrapping the girl in his arms.

"Yes, I suppose I am. What about you?"

N smirked and lifted the girl above his head and twirled around; Touko's stomach churned as she saw the crashing water beneath them as they spun – the fear of being dropped swathed over her. N placed her feet back on the ground. His smirk stretched into his usual gleaming childish grin. "Of course I am!" Touko snickered to herself, this boyish man could be quite convincing at times. She balanced on her tip-toes and kissed his lips timidly, "If you say so."

From far above, within the misty clouds the leader of the rebellion spied through binoculars at the royal couple. His frown deepened and he scoffed and looked away from the sickening sight. '_Pathetic… but… I am a man of my word. I lost to that bastard in our last battle… Too bad she was the prize. I guess I wasn't strong enough. … Maybe I don't deserve her._'

"Sir, do you have a course of action for us to take, or…"

"No! I am just here to watch for today. Set the course for the base, I've seen enough."

"Yes sir."

N and Touko arrived on a small island that only had a few villas and shops near the dock. It reminded her of a mini Undella Town. Too bad they were far from it, she really liked Undella. They made their way up the stone path to the larger villas. One of the three larger villas was near the top of the highest hill on the island; it was hidden mostly by tropical foliage with only a corner of the house sticking out to peer over the trees to the beautiful beaches below. N pointed to the one she spotted, the one hidden by trees and plants. "That one is ours." Touko smiled, she couldn't wait to get this forsaken dress off and relax; plus the trek up this winding path to the house was becoming troublesome for her feet in these heels.

Touko rushed in as soon as N unlocked the door and flopped down on the couch. She kicked off her heels and tossed them to the side. "Oh thank god, my feet are killing me" she sighed with relief. N looked over his shoulder at his new wife and chuckled. The handful of grunts that assisted them were dismissed and told to go back to their lodgings. N locked the door and went over to sit down by Touko. She slid over and laid her head on his shoulder. "This place is beautiful…"

N nodded, "It is. And you can come here any time you want…"

Touko sat up and looked at N curiously. "What?"

"I bought this villa" he smiled sheepishly, "So it could be like a… vacation home or something. It's yours now. I bought it for you… as a surprise."

"…Really?"

"Yes. I thought you might like a peaceful retreat from the castle since you're always stuck there. You can come here with or without me."

Touko wrapped her arms around his neck and smooched him on the cheek a few times. "You're so sweet, do you know that?" N's cheeks flared up with red heat as he looked away sheepishly. No one had ever said these things to him like Touko did. "I bought it for your birthday but the construction wasn't finished yet…"

Touko affectionately rubbed her cheek against his. "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to."

She sighed sleepily, giving up the argument before it started. "Where's the bedroom?" N's eyes grew to saucer like proportions. "Through there…" he pointed to his right to a hallway in between the kitchen and dining areas. "There are two bedrooms and two attached baths. The master is on the left."

"Kay… I'm going to get ready for bed, I'm bushed." Touko got up and plodded in the direction of the hallway. N turned his attention to the wall of glass in front of him; the moon looked so close to the villa that if he didn't know any better he would think it would crash into them. He smirked while thinking of his selfishness, his possessiveness and protection of the girl that was now legally his. He was truly quite an evil person if it were for those matters alone despite his pure intentions. A flock of flying Pokémon passed by the large window squawking and hooting to one another. They acted like a family, something he never really understood despite having a father and two sisters – but now he had a wife and a mother-in-law. His heart fluttered with happiness as he let those thoughts fade. '_I better see if Touko needs my help_…'

"Mom, please… I don't need this talk" Touko mumbled to her X transceiver sitting on the counter as she tried to pull Anthea's handiwork out of her head. "But don't you need to know what to expect? I know we had this talk when you were a little younger but…"

"Mom! It's really not necessary!"

Mrs. White huffed. "Stubborn child… Even if you have already done it with him tonight should be special."

Touko yanked a long pin out of her head and looked to the transceiver's screen in horror. "How…"

Her mother shook her head with a smirk creeping up on one side of her lips. "Just a lucky guess. But as I said, tonight should be special and different than the other times. Your father and I weren't spring chickens on our wedding day but we still made it special… In fact we were quite seasoned."

"Mother," Touko shouted "I don't need to hear this!" Now she understood where she got her bluntness from. She shook her head to let the bun flop and dangle until her hair was hanging loosely down her back. '_Aw, hell… I might as well humor her or she'll just keep bugging me_.'

"…So… mom… what was it you were saying?"

Mrs. White smiled, "I'm glad you changed your mind my dear. I was saying you should try different things… a different approach perhaps?"

When Touko came out of the bathroom N was shedding himself of his formal coat and tie. He glanced over to see her close the door and turn to face him. Upon seeing her attire his glance turned into an open mouthed gawk. Touko noticed he had frozen in place with his hands pulling his tie away from his neck. "What is it?"

Her question caught him off guard and snapped him back to reality. "I just… You… You look…" She looked like a goddess. Her hair sprawled in luscious curls hanging freely over her shoulders and down her back, the gown she sported was completely white and fell in long heavy folds to the floor despite the light material. It had thin straps and a very low demi cup-like top with a small cluster of gems between the breasts separating see-through material that cascaded down like the ocean's waves.

Touko giggled and glided over to help him undress since he was too distracted to do so himself. She plucked the buttons out of their holes and undone his belt. She unzipped and unbuttoned his trousers, then sliding her hands in on either side to push them down. She bit her lower lip and glanced up to see if there was any reaction from N. He was still steadfast in his place, unmoved albeit for a red embarrassed face. Touko knew she was dominating him within this moment and her hands were in places they only touched when they were in the heat of the moment. She pressed closer and pecked small kisses on his chest and neck; soon to feel his throbbing pain press hard against her – it had after all been a month.

Her arms snaked around his back as she laid her head against him. Coming to his senses N did the same. "Now… what were you trying to say a moment ago, love?" N gulped and cleared his throat, "I was… trying to say…" Touko grinned at his frustration. "You look like an angel."

N's statement made her blush. She pushed him down to the bed with one hand and jerked his trousers off in one swift yank. She crawled onto the bed at his knees and worked her way up until she was sitting on his abdomen. "I assure you, my love, I am no such thing" she smirked. Touko then pressed her lips hungrily to his. She bit and pulled on his lower lip before pressing her lips back between his. N wrapped his arms around her once again to pull her close as he eased in to their kisses. He forced his tongue into her mouth taking siege of hers and sucking on it. They pulled away with a string of saliva drooping between them. Touko whipped it away slightly disgusted by it.

"I thought you were tired"

"I am… or was…"

N pulled her closer and licked her exposed neck. "So… which is it?"

"Mom called and got me all worked up so I'm not as sleepy as I was."

"What did she say?"

"Oh nothing, just making sure we got here okay and…" N's brow rose displaying his curiosity. "She said… we should have fun."

N turned with Touko in tow until he was the one on top; her legs that were once lying at his sides were now wrapped around his lower back. "Oh… I believe we can fulfill her wishes" he whispered before tending to her lips. Touko relaxed under the weight of her partner as she slid her hands up his chest and around his neck. She found two long hair pins hidden in his hair that held most of it up to make it look shorter. She hummed making N pull a few centimeters away. "You look good with short hair…" she said grabbing the pins. "But I like your hair the way it is better" she smiled as she yanked them out and tossed them on the bedside table. His hair spilled over his shoulders and around her face; he had just as much as she did, maybe more. She reached and tucked it behind his ears, holding some of it back while she once again occupied his lips.

Within moments both parties were panting for breath – Touko on the other hand had two reasons; breath and a desperate escape to fight the feeling of pleasure. N had braved the chance and sneaked his hand under the folds of Touko's gown to tease the nub between her legs. Unfortunately for Touko she was already wet from just kissing him so his fingers had slipped in. He was sucking heavily on her neck while she held his head close to her and clawed at his shoulder trying to hold back her screams. He was hitting a spot within her that drove her crazy. "Na…. N, I can't… take it anymore, just… put it in."

He released her neck from the lock of his teeth and nudged her ear with his nose. "Is that what you want me to do?" His voice was dry and husky from sucking so hard on her neck (it couldn't be helped, every noise Touko made drove him to do more to cause more, louder sounds) Touko could have melted at the sound of it. N shoved his fingers in with great force once more making Touko yelp and moan. "Yes!"

He chuckled sliding them out with agonizing slowness. He brought them up to his lips and licked the excess secretion off and savoring the bittersweet flavors of his wife. His hands flowed up the under sides of her thighs, pushing her knees to her shoulders. N leaned forward with a wicked smile that had Touko wishing she hadn't said what she did. "Touko…"  
Touko's eyes shut tight as N rammed the head of his shaft into her. It felt like he had skewered her completely but this was just the beginning. With his next thrust the rest of it was completely encircled within Touko's walls; she couldn't help but let out a heavy moan from the painful pleasure. "There's no way you're going to go easy on me is there?"

"No," he said plunging deeper "It's been a long, hectic month and I think we both need…" he trailed off losing himself to sensation.

'_Need a night of hot passionate sex_?' Touko thought as her body shifted back and forth from the brutal movements N inflected. Touko couldn't hold on any longer to N's neck, she needed something she could hang on to and pull. One of her hands grabbed the bunch of hair at the nape of his neck and the other fell to the bed and gripped on to the sheets. Her back arched as she ground her teeth together trying to hold in the moans that filled her chest. N took Touko's chin in hand and turned her face towards him. "Touko… look at me" he breathed. When she didn't do as he said he pulled out and shoved himself back with such force Touko's eyes shot open as she let out a shriek-like moan. N pressed his lips to hers to steal a quick kiss before muttering, "I want you to look at me. I want to see your changing emotions in those beautiful eyes of yours."

Touko stared at him with amazement for a moment; she didn't know he could be so forceful. To be honest she found it very attractive. She pulled him closer to her with the hand that was entangled in his hair and deposited a light kiss on his nose. "I will always look at you and nothing but you."

N's chest burned with feelings he couldn't understand. He had never experienced sensations such as these before. A small smile lifted the corners of his mouth before he started moving again. N nuzzled the crook of Touko's neck while he slowed his pace. Touko had begun moaning more often with these more gentle movements, she even tried to match his movements to push him deeper. To help her along he pressed himself as close to her as possible until he hit nothing but the innermost curve of her uterus. A satisfying, drawn out moan escaped her lips while she pulled N's hair. She had closed her eyes momentarily but her expression had changed along with it. It pleased him. When she opened her eyes again her eyes were low and passionate. This drove N crazy again, this girl, his wife was extremely seductive even if she did not know it.

Long moments had passed with N's pace going back to its original starting point. Touko had been ground so deeply by him her voice was hoarse from her constant screaming. N was nearing his final attacks into Touko before the buildup was too great for him to handle. Touko grabbed onto his shoulders and shoved her nails into his skin; fluid flooded around N's cock making it easier to finish. With one final drive he pushed as far into her as he could, discharging the buildup of fluids. Just as soon he collapsed onto Touko's chest panting heavily as cold sweat dripped from every inch of his body. Touko patted his back before pushing him off. N did not move from the position Touko had left him in, she would have thought that he had died if his heavy breathing wasn't audible. She smiled and with sore muscles layed her head on his chest and snuggled up to him. He lifted a heavy arm and plopped it down over her. "N"

N did not make a sound. Touko doubted he could from exerting so much energy and yelling just as loud as she had at times. "I love you."

N smiled and tried to tighten his hold on his wife. "I love you too" he croaked softly. "I am so glad you married me… that you're mine." When he got no response from Touko he opened an eye to see the girl sleeping soundly in the crook of his neck. N succumbed to his fading thoughts and fell into sleep just as fast as his wife.

This would be the beginning of an interesting matchup. He just hoped that no one would bother to come between his plans for their future.

* * *

Welp, there ya go. Sorry if it was long and boring I couldn't think of much to put in it. Oh well… In the chapters to come there will be kidnapping, violence, drug use, and someone may die. Too bad for poor N, he can't catch a break (well, except for his wedding day I guess)… But yeah, I hope to add some action later. Tell me what you guys think. I hope you enjoied!


	17. Chapter 17

I have found some time to write a short chapter, so here is chapter 17. Hope everyone likes it.

* * *

Touko rested her head against the wall as she finally gave up trying to free her wrists and ankles from their tight bonds. This room had many small, dim lights lining the crown molding of the walls and a stiff black couch that reminded her of something out of a Sci-Fi alien abduction movie. She didn't know why she was here or why these people brought her here; she just knew one thing: she missed N. Touko snickered at herself for thinking she could change N and save Unova from Ghetsis. So far she hadn't done anything to help anyone but herself.

Here she was married to a king, a king that was just a pawn to steal people's hearts and turn them against the things they loved so his father could rule the world. Touko shook her head in disapproval of herself. Speaking of being married, she had only been married for a month and just a few weeks after she returned to the castle from her honeymoon she had gotten captured.

'_I'm such a weak pattern_…' she thought as she banged the back of her head against the wall over and over until she got a pounding headache.

A light click vibrated off the empty walls as the metal door cracked open a few inches. Touko raised her body into a sitting position on the couch to ready herself for whoever it may be. Her eyes widened as she gulped at the sight of the man in black that attacked her before slithered in and locked the door behind him.

The man came closer only by a few steps before stopping and removing the mask he wore over his mouth and the bandana that held his messy hair out of his face. He ran a hand through his hair with a triumphant sneer playing at the corner of his mouth. "Hello Touko" he chided, "Or should I say, your highness?"

Touko glared trying to hold her tongue before she exploded with rage. "What the Hell! Why? Why am I here?" The young man just stood and observed the reaction from the queen he had invoked.

"Touya answer me!"

He inhaled slowly before grinning. "Don't you realize anything when it's right in front of you?" Touya crossed the room and closed the space between them. "Maybe I overestimated you." Touya's eyes were stern and cold, something else glowed deep within them as well – something that told Touko that his hate had turned into insanity.

Touya took Touko's face in one hand and gripped so tight that her cheeks were pinching in against her lips. He leaned in and touched his nose lightly to hers. "It's all your fault Touko. That twisted so-called man of yours tricked you just like so many of the people in Unova with his good looks and eloquent personality… making you love him and choosing him over m-…" Touya snatched his hand away from Touko's cheeks. He couldn't stand to look at the wide cerulean orbs shining back at him any longer. It was already too late for his speech; he had already said it once to her with no reaction giving him hopes that her heart would waver.

Touya stood with his back to Touko at the opposite end of the couch. "As to your question… I summoned you here because you aren't doing anything to change things. If you are then you're too slow." Touko looked at the ceiling, 'Typical Touya… always eager for change.' "Touya, I don't know what to do… I want to help N but anything too drastic may end up hurting everyone else more in the end."

"Then just leave him and focus on the main goal!" Touya shouted as he turned to face her. Touko didn't flinch or cower at her friends words – She only stared at him blankly with cool eyes. Touko wasn't one to let her dreams slip away that easily; she went head on after them and completed them and soon went on to move on to the next thing that called her name. This time she got a little side tracked but she would eventually follow through by any means possible. This was the thing that made Touko and Touya compatible as friends, they are both headstrong and prideful, but this is also the thing that prevents them from getting along most of the time.

Touko positioned her feet firmly on the ground and stood hastily. She wobbled shakily until she balanced herself. "Touya I didn't mean for any of this to turn out this way! But I do love N and I will fix things!" Her voice cracked as she shrieked her promise. "There is no reason I can't help him. We both can get what we want out of this mess."

Touya didn't move as he stared at the girl seething in frustration in front of him. "You've changed Touko. The old you would have completed her task by now. She wouldn't be so selfish…"

"Selfish? Selfish! Things take time Touya and if I'm taking too long for your liking then I'm sorry! Please excuse me for finding someone who makes me happy and feel content."

"It didn't have to be him! Anyone could do that if you just let them in."

Touya hung his head and scoffed. This was getting nowhere. He chanced a glance at the brunette before turning toward the door to unlock it. "I just wanted a brief word with you before they arrived. It seems that taking you has angered the king and he is now on a war path to get you back." He turned to look at Touko one last time; his heart lowering into his stomach as the girl wiped away angry tears – he had never witnessed this strong rock of a person cry before. "Touko, if you mean what you said… about changing things… Then do so today and I won't attack your precious king anymore. But if you ever need help I will be here. You know how to get in touch with me."

Touko didn't say anything; her voice was now hoarse from yelling. Touya opened the door and on his way out mumbled "He should be here soon. Wait here."

After Touya had left a familiar face had entered the room to undo Touko's bindings. It was the grunt girl who gave her the memo from N that day. Hope surfaced in Touko's chest until the girl spoke. "Touko I am part of the resistance against Team Plasma, I thought I might as well tell you." Soon the ray of light turned dark for Touko as the girl unlocked the cuffs around her wrists and ankles. "I heard Lord N is on his way here looking for you. Touya told me that he is prepared to fight him if he causes any trouble… and it is likely that he will. I have seen what he has done so far on the security cams." She shook her head lightly. "Who are you going to help Miss Touko?" Touko looked away from the girl and glared at the wall. Sensing that the new queen didn't want to talk Annie skipped to the door and left Touko in silence.

Sirens screeched as a single red light flashed in Touko's room soon followed by low rumbling and shaking of the walls. Touko scrambled to gain steady footing and run to the door. She hoped no one on the other side had locked it back as she lifted the metal handle. She flung the door back and ran into the hall. As far as she could see more red lights flashed lining the floor and walls. There was nothing or no one around that she could tell. Another blast and quake rifted from the far end of the corridor that she stared down but she could see nothing but darkness at the end. Suddenly a waft of black smoke and sand particles flooded the air and raced toward her. Touko braced herself and covered her face until it rushed past.

Coughing from inhaling the excess dust and placing herself against the wall to her right she began walking towards the faint noise. Through the darkness something small pranced towards her. Its round eyes flashing in the red light. "_Vreee_!"

Touko smiled and ran to the small creature with open arms "Vulpix!" Vulpix jumped into Touko's arms squealing happily as it nuzzled her neck. "Did N bring you here? Where is he?" The small fox nodded with a "Vee" before jumping down and heading towards the direction it had come from. Touko ran after the animal following it further down the path until she reached a large room that had to be at least several stories of stairs and balconies all made of metal. In the middle of the room stood Touya and a few of his followers, on the opposite side was N and a flood of grunts behind him.

N's Zoroark had disappeared into the air above Touya's Excadrill. Excadrill looked manically around for the dark fox until Touya told it to dig into the rocky ground and evade the attack. Zoroark appeared in an instant next to N. N petted the fox on the head with a bored expression tugging at his features. His brows furrowed before he whispered something that only Zoroark could hear and shot a glare to Touya. Excadrill had surfaced between the two opposing forces and stood its ground waiting for Zoroark to make a move.

Touko saw that Touya had found a few of his released friends and had apparently been training with them; they were definitely stronger than she remembered. N patted Zoroark once more on the head before it disappeared from his side. Touko gasped when the creature appeared in front of her. "You scared me" she whispered. Zoroark nudged her cheek and took her hand; from his body language she could tell he wanted her to follow. He took her to N and went back to his station by N's side. N wrapped his arms around the small brunette and held her tightly.

Touya's aura flamed with envy and rage, his Excadrill noticed this and took liberty upon itself to share his emotions. "Excadrill… now" he uttered under his breath. Excadrill positioned itself in a defensive stance before charging at the couple and their Zoroark.

Zoroark swiftly moved and in the blink of an eye it vanished. He appeared suddenly and with great force used his power with the move night slash knocking Excadrill back until it slammed into the wall. Zoroark stood menacingly over the Excadrill watching to see if it would attack. Excadrill only glared weakly before passing out from the impact.

"I have what I came for," N said with a mildly raised voice to Touya. "No matter if you have her we still won't let you continue to turn this world into a depressing wasteland. All you're doing is separating friends and making the world harder on both Pokémon and people. Don't you care about what Pokémon want? There are some that want to be with humans! We depend on each other."

N lowered his head and thought for a moment before looking back at the male standing before him. "I know…" he muttered under his breath. Touko looked up at him in awe. Was she hearing things or did he really say that? "I have my plans… They may be changing from what they once were. There is a missing piece to this formula that I intend on solving. …But for now, Farewell!"

The mass of Plasma grunts surrounded N and Touko; Zoroark had Vulpix on top of his head as he followed behind his master and friend. Within minutes Touya and his small party of people were left to their own devices once again. Touya stared down the empty hall that Touko had left with N through. Thoughts raced through his head as he tried to wrap his concepts around the king's words. 'Maybe Touko is getting through to him…' he pondered to himself musing at the girl's powers over people. She is certainly something special.

* * *

Well there it is. The snowball that will set off the avalanche in the world of Evermore. It wasnt well thought out and composed hideously so if there are errors I apologize. Also I am not good with Pokémon sounds and battles so please bear with me; there will be more later on.

I believe I will make the first chapter to the second story of NxTouko that I want to make. It wont be like the game very much, I will keep (or try to) keep in character but otherwise it will be like they are typical teenagers and young adults. ... Now I just have to write a good first chapter/sample for it...

Oh well, I hope you enjoyed my little rant and the chapter. Ta-ta for now, until next time! :)


	18. Chapter 18

Okay, sorry for neglecting you guys for so long, I promise I haven't abandoned this story. I have been really busy and for this story I hit a bad writer's block. I have also re-written this so many times and cut and pasted and edited that I'm sick of thinking about it. There will only be 20 chapters to Evermore (if I can help it) and this one is just a short transition into the final two. It will have the information I purposefully left out about Touko's kidnapping – I wanted it to be mysterious and keep you guys guessing until it could be _fully_ explained. I like a little confusion and suspense. But enough of that, Here you go my lovelies, read on!

* * *

It was a morning like any other at the ornate but dreary Plasma castle. Touko had once again awakened to an empty room. N was not there, nor was there any trace of him ever being there for the past few days. Although by now she was used to his absence, she still missed having someone to talk to besides Anthea and Concordia.

Things were becoming more suspicious for Touko as days turned into weeks with no sign of N or Ghetsis. It had been rumored that Ghetsis was working on a top secret project on his own but there was no proof behind the matter… except for the odd incident between her and Ghetsis some time ago with that odd box he was carrying.

As it turned out since Touko was technically Plasma's queen now, she had much to do in N's place. She would perform daily tasks and read documents on projects and reports – something she didn't find one bit interesting in the least. When she roamed the halls most of the Plasma-ites would glare or whisper behind her back – something else she had become accustomed to, while others graciously bowed and bid their respects. It was easy for her to deduct which of the leaders they followed.

Touko sat at N's desk fumbling with her pen. She had just read a thirty-page report on new Plasma followers and who released their Pokémon when and where. She exhaled deeply thinking of the last time she saw N. It had been the day after Touya had 'kidnapped' her and N had come for her. He took her home and the next day disappeared. Chills ran down her spine; she knew Touya was eccentric and outgoing but she never would have imagined that he would disguise himself as an elderly man and ask for the queens audience, then when no one was looking take a smoke bomb that had knock-out gas mixed in with it and induce the entire throne room into a deep sleep. He had grabbed her while she was still conscious and showed her who he was so she wouldn't freak out – probably to make it easier on him so she wouldn't wring his neck with what little energy she had left. Her brotherly figure had kidnapped her. It was a hard thought to process but in the end she knew why. N, the enemy, had taken everything from him and his friends – his rebellious nature getting the best of him Touya decided to take action into his own hands because Touko was taking too long. He knew, somehow he knew of her feelings toward the king but she wasn't the type to pursue something so taboo. Yeah, the stubborn commoner falling for the royal tyrant or vice-versa, things working out for them and they live happily ever after, Touya could _totally_ see that. He wasn't the type to believe in fairytales.

Her eye twitched as her fingers spun the pen around so quickly it flew out of her hand to the opposite side of the room. A thought crossed her mind as soon as it made contact with the floor; something in this room made N nervous when she went near it and it was close to the desk. There had to be something in here he didn't want her to see. She sneered to herself thinking there was something in arms reach that was a major no-no for her. The only down side she could think of was that N may have took whatever it was with him when he left. She looked around with shifty eyes – she would just have to investigate.

Shuffling and flipping through folders and papers was harder than Touko imagined. Her hands moved quickly trying not to disturb the original positions of the documents and books that perfectly lined N's desk. In her frantic persistence her index finger brushed against the razor-like edge of a thin piece of paper. Touko jerked her arm back and stumbled knocking over a hefty statue of Reshiram and Zekrom entangled in battle. "Damn" she muffled against her finger as she licked away the blood.

She bent down to pick up the pieces but paused realizing that the sculpture had been purposely broken before and placed back together; but that wasn't the only thing that caught the suspicious gleam in her eye. The sculpture had been hollowed out and stuffed with rolled up papers. She picked it up and pulled the papers out placing both the statue and the files on the desk. The papers held times, dates and actions that concerned Ghetsis and the sages, particularly Zinzolin. The calligraphy was neat and even giving her the impression that it was N's handwriting. Touko read a few passages from each paper and studied the rough sketches scattered between the notes. "Now why would anyone want to take notes on an old psychopath like Ghetsis anyway?" she asked herself under her breath.

Warm breath puffed against the nape of Touko's neck followed by the sensation of soft lips pressing against it. "You know… If you wanted to know what's going on all you have to do is ask."

Alarmed she blurted, "N!" Touko tried to turn but N snaked his arms around her body as he pressed himself against her backside to hold her in place. N nuzzled his nose against the nape of her neck. Touko could tell something was wrong with him; his voice was crestfallen and mixed between melancholies and irritated. "What are you doing? What's wrong? Where have you been?"

N took a moment and buried his face into Touko's hair once again while holding her tighter. "I… followed Ghetsis to where he has been going lately" was all he said before releasing her from his hold.

Touko turned on her heel to face him. "N, what the hell happened to you?" she asked, her voice cracking in amusement. N shifted trying to hide his dirty frayed clothes as he lowered his head to hide his face. Touko could see dark smudges smeared across his exposed cheek; his hair matted with clumps of mud and dusted with dirt. She tried to suppress the laughter bubbling in her chest from such a sight.

She covered her mouth trying to hide the smile stretching across her face. N glanced to the papers she had found, his expression turning grim. What he was about to tell her was something neither of them wanted to hear. He feared what actions that information might provoke when the words left his lips.

* * *

Okay, as I said this is short and just meant to be informative. I hope it was entertaining or acceptable in the least. I'm making a mediocre attempt to keep this thing going but I am failing miserably. I had the ending (which was going to be sad, humorous, and gory all at once) in my head but I have changed it several times and can't find anything suitable. I do ask for opinions but try not to too often so if anyone has an idea they would like to see me put in don't be afraid to shoot me a reply. The last chapters will be slow and lengthy though.


End file.
